Séquestration
by Twilight57
Summary: Cette fiction se déroule après révélation. Quels nouvelles choses vont arrivés à Notre Bella et sa famille? Attention SPOILERS de Révélation. Plusieurs points de vues seront écrits.
1. Chapter 1

Cela se passe à la suite de révélation.

Tout le monde est soulagé que les Volturis n'est pas provoqué de guerre. Nous étions toujours à Forks, ville éternellement pluvieuse ce qui maintenant ne me dérange fait maintenant 7 mois que tout cela s'est passé : la naissance de Renesmée, la rencontre avec les Volturis et notre victoire. Pendant cette période j'ai pu voir grandir ma fille, qui est chaque jour plus belle et plus intelligente. Avec Edward on a déjà prévu quelques plans d'avenir pour elle et nous; Mais je trouve que ces 7 mois sont passés très vite et j'avoue que j'ai un peu peur pour notre avenir, de voir ma fille grandir aussi vite et de manquer certaines choses de son enfance!

Que réserve l'avenir pour Bella et sa famille? Est-ce que l'épée de Damoclès est toujours au-dessus de sa tête? Comment va se passer la vie pour Renesmée? Tout cela sera découvert dans ma fiction.


	2. Ma vie de famille

CHAPITRE 1 :

Cela faisait 7 mois que nous avions une vie heureuse, tout cela depuis que les Volturis sont partis.

Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial puisque c'est l'anniversaire de Renesmée, aujourd'hui va avoir lieu sa première fête. Connaissant Alice, cette fête sera plus que grandiose, je suis sûre qu'elle aura décoré toutes les pièces avec des milliers de décorations, il y aura aussi des innombrables cadeaux. On ne peut pas dire que ma fille manque de quelque chose, loin de là!

Elle est habillé en haute couture par Alice et Rosalie, Carlisle et Esmée lui offrent le plus de jouets qu'ils peuvent c'est-à-dire tout. Jasper, lui achète le plus de peluches possible (à croire qu'il lui fait une collection). Je suis sûre qu'ils ont tout manigancé pour que je ne leur dise rien car à chaque fois que je leur demande d'arrêter de lui acheter autant de choses ils me répondent tous la même chose : « S'il te plait Bella, laisse-moi lui offrir ceci je ne sais pas quoi lui achetait d'autres » et en plus j'avais même droit à la moue à laquelle je ne résiste pas.

Le plus hilarant, c'est Emmet. Ah! Mon petit Emmet! Je n'arrive toujours pas à me faire à l'idée que Emmet joue avec Nessie et avec ses jouets. A chaque fois que j'y pense j'éclate de rire.

Mon amour, tu peux me dire à quoi tu penses s'il te plaît c'est toujours autant frustrant de ne pas connaître tes pensées; Me dit Mon Adonis me coupant dans mes pensées.

Eh ben je t'avoue que je pensais à Emmet, lui répondis-je.

Ah ma chérie, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu rigoles alors!

Désolé mais avoue que c'est tordant? Et je me suis remise à rigoler

Oui j'avoue, dit-il en se mettant à rire avec moi.

Nous deux étions en train de rire quand quelqu'un entra dans notre chambre.

Maman, Papa! Il y a pleins de cadeaux et de ballons partout, cria ma fille en rentrant et en grimpant sur notre lit.

Oui, je crois que Alice a encore fait des folies, lui dis-je.

C'est pas grave j'adore tout ça, je vais allez dire merci à Tata Alice pour tout ce qu'elle a fait.

D'accord mon cœur, vas-y lui répondis-je en l'embrassant sur le front.

Edward l'embrassa également sur le front et elle partie en courant voir Alice. Ma fille n'avait pas hérité de mon horreur envers les fêtes et les cadeaux ce qui plaît beaucoup à toute la famille puisqu'ils peuvent acheter beaucoup de cadeaux à Renesmée; Edward me coupa encore une fois dans mes pensées.

Mon ange, ca va être l'heure de la fête, Alice veut que tu ailles te changer et elle t'as mis tes habits dans la salle de bains.

Oh non! C'est pas vrai j'espère qu'elle m'a choisi des vêtements pas trop extravagants.

Ben vas-y mon amour. Je t'attends, me dit-il en m'embrassant tendrement.

D'accord, j'y vais tout de suite, je t'aime!

Je t'aime aussi Bella!


	3. Colère et Amour

Chapitre 2 :

Après avoir embrassé Edward, je me suis dirigé vers la salle de bains et quand j'ai découvert la robe que Alice souhaitait que je porte, j'ai réellement halluciné. C'était une robe bleu nuit, bon j'avoue la couleur ne me dérangeais pas puisque c'était la préféré d'Edward mais la coupe de la robe est horrible pour moi. Elle n'a qu'une seule manche et qui arrive à peine au dessus du genou mais le pire c'est qu'il y a une fente qui va jusqu'à la moitié de la cuisse. D'un coup je me suis mise en colère :

- Alice, tu rêves, je ne porterais jamais ça!

En coup de vent, Alice était dans la salle de bains en faisant sa moue à laquelle je ne peux résister mais la je devais tenir, il est impossible que je porte ça.

- S'il-te-plaît Bella, je sais que tu n'aimes pas la mode, chose qui soit-dit en passant est inconcevable, bref s'il-te-plaît met la pour me faire plaisir!

- Hors de question, je te fais déjà assez plaisir en te laissant m'acheter des vêtements hors de prix.

- S'il-te-plaît Bella, si tu ne le fait pas pour moi fait-le pour Edward, je suis sûre que ça va lui plaire si tu vois ce que je veux dire, me dit-elle en se tapotant la tempe, signe qu'elle avait eu une vision;

- Non, Alice je t'en supplie ne me fais pas ce coup-là, je ne résiste pas quand tu fais ça!

Là, Alice eu un immense sourire qui faisait bien ressortir toutes ses dents.

- Oh! Merci Bella tu vas voir tu vas être magnifique dans cette robe! Me dit-elle en souriant et en sautillant.

- Tu es vraiment insupportable Alice tu vas me le payer, crois-moi! Lui dis-je avec un regard plein de colère;

- D'accord tu pourras te venger autant que tu le souhaites mais maintenant met la robe s'il-te-plaît, la fête de ta fille va commencer et les invités vont pas tarder à arriver.

Donc je me suis résolu à mettre cette stupide robe tout en pensant à ce que Alice avait bien pu préparer comme buffet pour nos invités parce que vu les invités qu'il va y avoir, on a intérêt à prévoir la triple ration.

Je suis sorti de la salle de bains et Edward était étendu sur le lit. Il ne m'a pas vu arrivé ou alors il le faisait exprès je pencherais plus pour la deuxième option. Enfin bref, je me suis donc assise à coté de lui et je me suis penché pour l'embrasser. Quel ne fût pas ma surprise en sentant Edward m'attrapait par la taille et la nuque et me basculait en arrière pour que je me retrouve au-dessous de lui. Une de ses mains resta derrière ma nuque tandis que l'autres descendait doucement le long de ma cuisse.

- Edward, arrêtes de batifoler et descendez tous les deux maintenant où je viens vous chercher à coups de pieds, nous lança Alice du rez-de-chaussée.

Edward et moi cessâmes toutes nos caresses et éclatâmes de rires.

- Allez viens on descend sinon Alice serait capable de venir, Dis-je à mon époux.

- Non attends! Dit-il sérieux.

- Qu'y-a-t-il.

- Je voulais juste te dire que tu es absolument sublime, et encore aucun mot ne peut décrire vraiment ta beauté surtout dans cette robe. Il me répondit cela et dans son regard on voyait tout le désir et l'amour qu'il avait pour moi.

- Pfff, n'importe quo! Allez on descend. Je lui pris la main et nous descendîmes en bas.


	4. Préparation

CHAPITRE 3 :

Arrivée en bas, je n'ai pas reconnu notre grand salon, il y avait des ballons dans tous les recoins de la pièce ainsi que des banderoles où il était inscrit « BON ANNIVERSAIRE RENESMEE ». Tout les meubles avaient été poussés pour que au centre de la pièce règne une piste de danse (Ah! Cette Alice je vous jure ). au fond du salon se trouvait le buffet pour nos invités ceux qui mangent bien sûr, il était immense (heureusement d'ailleurs!).

Non, mais t'as vu les folies que ta soeur a fait? Dis-je à mon époux.

Oui, Alice restera toujours Alice! Répondit-t-il en riant;

On parle de moi? Demanda Alice en arrivant à nos côtés.

Oui Alice on parle de toi, non mais franchement tu ne crois pas avoir légèrement abusé sur la décoration et les cadeaux? Lui dis-je;

Oh! Mais Bella c'est pas l'anniversaire de Nessie tout les jours, il faut bien qu'elle est beaucoup de cadeaux.

Avec toi Alice c'est tous les jours notre anniversaire à moi et Nessie car tu nous achète toujours quelque chose.

En voyant l'air triste d'Alice, je m'en suis voulu.

Mais bon passons, au prochain anniversaire, fait moins d'extravagance s'il-te-plaît.

D'accord, pas de problème, Bella Chérie!

Elle me fit un bisou sur la joue et partit en sautillant tel un petit lutin.

Franchement Edward, j'ai peur pour le prochain anniversaire de Nessie, combien de cadeaux va t-elle achetait en plus car je suis sûre qu'à chaque année passée elle va acheté à chaque fois plus de cadeaux.

Je suis de ton avis mon coeur mais tu sais qu'il est très mais alors très difficile de faire changer Alice d'idées.

Oui je sais, dis-je en soupirant.

Nous sommes allés nous asseoir en attendant les invités de Renesmée. A peine ai-je penser cela qu'une odeur nauséabonde a envahit mes narines. La meute arrivait.

Alice est allée ouvrir la porte mais j'ai remarqué qu'elle caché quelque chose derrière son dos. J'ai demandé à Edward ce qu'elle caché derrière elle mais elle s'était mise à lui cacher ses pensées;

Bonjour la compagnie, nous voici nous voilà, s'exclama Jacob en riant et en prenant Renesmée dans ses bras car elle avait accouru vers lui. Bon Anniversaire Nessie! Et il lui fit un bisou sur le front.

Bon maintenant que tout le monde est là, vous allez tous devoir porter le symbole de la fête. De derrière son dos, elle nous a sorti des chapeaux (vous savez les chapeaux qu'il y a dans les fêtes des petits enfants humains) mais sur ceux-là il y avait marquer je suis un vampire ou alors je suis un loup-garou.

J'ai explosé de rire comme tout le monde d'ailleurs.

Non mais Alice tu ne vas pas nous faire mettre cela? Lui demandais-je.

Oh que si tout le monde va le mettre et je vous ferai dire que c'est Nessie qu a choisi les couleurs.

Oui Maman s'il-te-plait mets en un. En plus j'ai décidé que pour changer de l'habitude les filles aurait un chapeau bleu et les garçons un rose.

Bon d'accord, c'est bien parce que c'est ton anniversaire ma puce, je vais en mettre un et Papa aussi.

Edward m'a regardé sous le choc. Je me suis remise a rigolé. Finalement tout le monde mis un chapeau. Celui de Nessie était différent des autres car il était couleur argent avec inscrit en couleur doré « Je suis mi-vampire, mi-humaine ».

- La fête peut commencer! Déclara Alice.


	5. Arrivée

CHAPITRE 4:

La fête se déroulait à merveille, Rensesmée était vraiment adorable, on voyait qu'elle était heureuse que tout ceux qu'elle aime soit présent. Seul Charlie était absent car il n'avait pas voulu se retrouvait avec tous les loups-garous. Bref, j'ai vu Nessie rire aux éclats quand Emmet la prise dans ses bras et la fait tournoyer au dessus de sa tête. Mais aussi quand Jacob la prise elle a posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Jake. On voyait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui les relier tout comme pour moi et Edward. En tout cas, Nessie a dansé avec tout le monde, ne restant plus que moi. Je fis un effort et pris Renesmée dans mes bras :

Nessie mon cœur, tu veux danser avec Maman?

Oh oui! Merci Maman.

On y va alors ma puce.

Youpi! Je t'aime Maman.

Moi aussi mon ange, plus que ma propre vie, lui dis-je en touchant son médaillon.

Nous étions tous occuper quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Les loups se sont tendus et nous autres avons tous sentis la présence d'un vampire. Esmée est allée ouvrir.

Bonjour, puis-je vous aider? Demanda ma belle-mère;

Bonjour, je cherche Edward Cullen, répondit la voix d'une femme.

La je me suis raidis. Qui est cette femme qui veut voir mon mari? Nessie a du sentir mon changement d'humeur car elle me caressa tendrement la joue et ceci me calma aussitôt. Edward est allé voir à la porte quand tout à coup :

Rachel, c'est bien toi? Dit-il tout joyeux.

Cette femme pris Edward dans ses bras (trop longtemps à mon goût) et Edward se mis à rire, pour je ne sais qu'elle raison d'ailleurs.

Et oui, c'est moi. Alors comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps?

Bien bien. Mais entre que je te présente la famille.

Euh... ce n'est pas pour t'embêter mais il y a une drôle d'odeur de présente chez toi.

Oui c'est normal, entre je vais t'expliquer;

Franchement Edward tu m'as tellement manqué et je vois que tu n'as pas changer tu est toujours aussi mignon.

Je me sentis bouillir intérieurement, de quel droit cette Rachel se permet-t-elle de regarder Mon Edward.

C'est la que je vis une belle brune entrait, elle était d'une beauté égale à Rosalie et ces yeux étaient de couleur doré comme nous. Cela m'a légèrement soulagé. Mais malheureusement lorsque j'ai bien remarqué les habits qu'elle portait, j'ai halluciné non mais quelle sale pimbêche. Elle portait une mini jupe noir avec des résilles et des talons aiguilles ainsi qu'un dos nu rouge. En clair tout l'attirail de la ….Tout le monde enleva son chapeau (qui est vraiment ridicule soit dit en passant) et Edward commenca a parler.

Bon alors, dit Edward me sortant de ma description mentale de cette femme, je te présente Esmée et Carlisle, Rosalie et Emmet, Alice et Jasper, continua-t-il en désignant les couples. Et voici Bella ma femme et Renesmée ma fille. Ah et là c'est la meute enfin plutôt une partie, il y a Jacob, Sam, Quil, Embry, Seth et Leah. Tout le monde voici Rachel.

Oh mon dieu, c'est donc vrai tout ce que l'on raconte sur votre famille.

Explique toi s'il-te-plaît, demanda mon époux.

C'est vrai que vous collaborez avec des loups-garous et que tu as une fille biologique.

Ah oui tout cela est vrai!Assieds-toi donc on a tellement de choses à se raconter. Dit-il en s'approchant de Nessie et moi.

Elle est vraiment très jolie ta fille, c'est un vrai cadeau du ciel.

Bien sûr que notre fille est un cadeau mais c'est un cadeau à Edward et moi.

A ce moment là, Renesmée tira la langue à Rachel. J'ai vu Emmet et Jake morts de rire, tellement qu'ils ont du mal à tenir en place et moi j'ai finit par esquisser un sourire et j'ai embrasser ma fille sur le front. Mon bébé est absolument génial. Je trouve qu'elle ressemble de plus en plus à Emmet. Non mais attends...

Nessie comment as-tu appris cela? Lui demandai-je.

C'est tonton qui m'as appris, me dit-elle en faisant un grand sourire à Emmet.

Oh! Emmet il faut que tu arrêtes de lui montrer toutes ces bêtises, lui dis-je mais en lui faisant un clin d'œil caché pour que personne ne le remarque.

Tout le monde s'installa donc dans le salon afin de pouvoir connaître la raison de la présence de Rachel. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment j'ai de la haine envers cette femme, non en rectifiant c'est de la jalousie mais bon vu les regards qu'elle lance à Edward je ne peux pas réagir autrement. Je me suis donc assise en gardant Renesmée dans mes bras et je lui caressa le dos. Quand à elle, elle a posé sa main sur ma joue et m'a montré qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout cette Rachel. Au moins ma fille et moi étions d'accord à ce sujet, cette femme ne nous piquera pas notre Edward je le jure.


	6. Plus qu'une amitié?

merci à Morwen qui lit ma fic et me laisse chaque fois des reviews. Si tu veux la suite vas sur mon blog il y a pas mal de chapitre d'avance (je suis au 28 lol) car j'ai pas postée tout de suite sur FF.

sequestration . skyblog . com (tout est attaché mais ca marche pas si je le fais)

et voila mon adresse si tu veux parler : twilight57 A live . fr(le A c l'arobaz)

sinon voici le chapitre 5

CHAPITRE 5:

Nous étions donc tous installés afin de mieux connaître cette fameuse Rachel. J'avoue, j'éprouvais de la profonde jalousie envers elle car je voyais bien qu'elle était amoureuse de Mon Edward. Mais en même temps, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. J'ai le sentiment qu'il va encore nous arriver quelque chose et ce ressenti est assez fort.

Enfin bref, Rachel commence à nous raconter son histoire :

Je suis née en 1800 à Salamanca en Espagne. Je vivais tranquillement avec mes parents jusqu'à l'âge de mes 19 ans, l'âge auquel j'ai été transformé mais je ne connais plus mon créateur. Depuis toutes ces années, je ne fais que voyager. Je reste environ 2 ou 3 ans dans chaque endroit, au maximum 4 ans. J'ai connu Edward un siècle après ma renaissance. J'ai tout de suite beaucoup apprécier ce nouveau et jeune vampire qui plus est était toujours avec son créateur. Nous avons vite sympathisé et il a toujours été mon meilleur ami. Moi et Edward avons vécu plusieurs dizaines d'années ensembles lorsque il a arrêté de vivre avec Carlisle et Esmée. Ces années ont été les meilleures de toute mon existence.

Elle a dit cette dernière phrase avec un immense sourire et un regard que je n'ai pas su identifier. Faudra que j'aille demandé à Jasper quels sont les sentiments de cette femme envers mon mari.

Et j'espère que tu ne m'a pas oublié? Dit Edward avec...Non mais j'hallucine, avec un sourire en coin et pas n'importe lequel MON sourire en coin. Alors la je suis sûre qu'il y a plus que de l'amitié entre eux. C'est obligé.

Comment on peux oublier un être comme toi! Répondit-elle avec un sourire sublime.

Tellement j'étais énervée, il fallait que je parte donc je me suis levé en gardant Renesmée dans mes bras, elle aussi avait senti mon changement d'humeur car elle me caressait la joue. Je plains ce pauvre Jasper, il a du ressentir toute ma peine, ma jalousie et ma colère que j'éprouvais fasse à Edward et Rachel.

Désolé, Nessie et moi on va se promener, on revient plus tard.

Et je suis partie avec ma fille afin de me calmer premièrement et de ne pas exposer ma fille à ma torture. Elle était toujours dans mes bras et elle avait enfoui sa tête dans mon cou et moi je posais ma tête sur son épaule. Je finis finalement par me calmer mais je ne voulais surtout pas retourner à la villa pour voir cette fille et mon mari presque en train de batifoler devant mes yeux. Donc j'ai continuais de marcher à allure humaine vers notre clairière. Elle me rappelais d'immenses souvenirs tous plus beau les uns que les autres. Pourquoi? Pourquoi Edward m'a caché cette rencontre qu'il a fait dans le passé? Il m'avait dit qu'il n'avait fait aucune rencontre féminine. De un, il m'a mentit et de deux je suis sûr qu'il s'est passée quelque chose entre Rachel et lui. Mais pourquoi ne m'a t-il rien dit c'est pas comme si je n'aurais pas voulu être avec lui parce qu'il avait déjà eu une histoire. Je ne sais plus quoi pensé maintenant, je me sens perdue, je ne sais plus quoi minutes ou quelques heures plus tard, Nessie c'était endormie dans mes bras et elle semblait paisible. Comme j'aimerais être comme elle, aussi calme. Tout à coup, j'ai senti que quelqu'un arrivait, c'était Jasper.

Bella, enfin je te retrouve! Tu devrais rentrer, Edward va s'inquiéter! Dit-il en s'approchant et en s'installant à côté de moi.

Non je ne rentrerais pas tout de suite et je crois que je ne vais pas rentrer de la nuit, ne t'inquiètes pas j'irai chez Charlie pour couché Nessie, mais je suis désolé je ne peux pas supporter cette situation, c'est plus fort que moi.

Je te comprends Bella mais ne fais pas de bêtises s'il-te-plais, toute la famille t'aime.

Comment ça tu me comprends? Dit moi Jasper j'ai une question à te poser? Lui demandai-je.

Vas-y Bella, demande moi ce que tu veux!

Voilà dis moi ce que ressent Rachel pour Edward et inversement.

Il vaut mieux que tu l'ignores Bella. Dit-il avec un visage de peine.

Oh non! J'en était sûr, il y a plus que de l'amitié entre eux deux.

Je suis désolé Bella, sincèrement. Personne de la famille ne savait qu'il avait vécu avec quelqu'un pendant cette période. On pensait qu'il était seul et vivait comme un nomade. Il nous la cacher, je suis vraiment désolé.

Tu n'y es pour rien Jasper, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Si je m'inquiètes Bella, ta peine et ta tristesse est tellement grande que je la ressens comme jamais je ne l'ai senti.

Oh pardonne moi Jasper, je suis désolé.

Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi Bella, promet moi seulement une chose?

Oui tout ce que tu veux!

Promets moi de ne pas faire de bêtises, je t'en conjure. Fais le pour la famille.

Je te le promets Jasper. Bon je suis désolé de te laisser en plan mais je vais passer la nuit chez Charlie si il est d'accord. Donc je te dis à plus tard Jasper.

Je me suis levé, je l'ai embrassé sur la joue et je suis parti en direction de chez Charlie.


	7. Visite Surprise

CHAPITRE 6:

J'étais donc en route pour aller chez Charlie, je réfléchissais à un mensonge pour pouvoir justifier mon arrivée si soudaine sans l'avoir prévenu auparavant. Malheureusement j'étais tellement perturber par l'arrivée de cette Rachel et tout ce que j'avais appris aujourd'hui que mon vcerveau ne fonctionnait plus normalement. J'étais tellement plongé dans mes réflexions que je n'ai pas remarqué que Renesmée avait relever la tête et m'observer.

Qu'est-ce que tu as ma Nessie Chérie? Demandai-je à ma fille.

Maman, je ne veux pas que tu sois triste, tu es tellement belle quand tu es joyeuse. Je sais que c'est à cause de papa que tu es comme cela. Mais moi je ne veux pas que tu sois comme ça. Je t'aime Maman.

Oh, ma Nessie, mon coeur, ne t'inquiètes pas pour Maman, tout va s'arranger tu verras je te le promets. Je t'aime aussi mon ange.

Maman je peux te poser une question?

Oui mon bébé vas-y!

Où est-ce que l'on va? Chez pépé?

Oui Nessie, on va chez pépé parce que Maman a besoin de réfléchir et puis comme ça tu verras Charlie pour le jour de ton anniversaire.

D'accord Maman, Je t'aime.

Merci mon petit ange, tu es la plus merveilleuse des filles, je t'aime plus que tout au monde.

Je continuais donc à marcher en direction de mon ancien domicile. Cette maison m'a énormément manqué. En tout cas j'espère que Charlie va accepter ma demande.

Nous étions arrivés et aucune nouvelle d'Edward, apparemment il était occupé à faire autre chose que de se demander où se trouver sa femme et sa fille. Cette pensée me déchira le coeur, même si celui-ci était déjà mort.

J'arriva sur le porche et je toqua à la porte. Deux minutes plus tard Charlie ouvrit la porte et eu un arrêt dans son geste tellement il était surpris de me voir. Quand il fût remis de son choc, il nous pris dans ses bras.

Bella, Nessie mais que faites-vous ici?

Bonjour Papa, je peux entrer, il fait pas très chaud dehors.

Oui bien sûr Bella, entrez! Dit Charlie, toujours un peu surpris mais apparemment heureux de nous voir toutes les deux.

Merci papa, voilà en faites les Cullens sont allés voir des amis mais moi je voulais absolument que Nessie voit son grand-père le jour de son anniversaire donc je leur ai dit que je restais ici.

Oh Bella cela me fait très plaisir que tu sois venu! Dit-il avec les larmes aux yeux.

Enfin voyons papa ne te met pas dans tout tes états; je voulais te demander quelque chose également!

Oui qu'y a-t-il?

Est-ce que cela te dérangerais que Nessie et moi on reste pour la nuit car je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver toute seule avec Renesmée dans la grande villa.

J'espère qu'il ne va pas voir mon mensonge, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de lui dire la vérité. Ouf! Apparemment il a l'air de me croire.

Non bien sûr Bella, ta chambre est toujours au même endroit et toujours identique! Dit-il avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Merci beaucoup papa! Je suis allé l'embrasser sur la joue et je lui ai déposé Renesmée dans ses bras. Tiens je te laisse Nessie je vais préparer ma chambre pour y installer Nessie.

D'accord ma puce, à tout de suite.

Je suis donc monté dans ma chambre, je l'ai nettoyé à vitesse vampirique afin de pouvoir réfléchir à la situation. Je me suis donc assise sur mon lit et des centaines de souvenirs ont refait surface. Toutes les nuits que Edward passait avec moi étaient toutes plus merveilleuses les unes que les autres. J'espère que cela ne cesserai jamais. Je recommencai à broyer du noir quand Charlie m'appela du bas.

Bella, descends Nessie te réclame! Cria mon père bien que je ne fut pas sourde.

Oui, j'arrive, dis-je sur le même ton.

Arrivée en bas, Nessie me sauta au cou et me montra la conversation qu'elle a eu avec mon père.

Alors Nessie tu t'es bien amusé avec pépé? Lui demandai-je en faisant semblant de ne pas le savoir. Et ma fille joua le jeu.

Oh oui! C'était super! Me répondit-elle avec un beau sourire.

Bon papa, je suis désolé mais il se fait tard je vais coucher Nessie donc je te dis a demain.

Oui Bella à demain dors bien. Dors bien ma petite Nessie!

J'ai donc fais un bisou sur la joue de mon père et Nessie également et nous sommes montés dans ma chambre. J'ai couché Nessie en lui chantant la berceuse que Edward lui jouait. Deux minutes plus tard elle dormait. Je ne pus me lasser de la voir dormir. Demain serait un autre jour.


	8. Réflexion

CHAPITRE 7:

Le lendemain arriva vite, trop vite à mon goût. J'ai réfléchis toute la nuit à cette situation qui est vraiment pénible pour moi et j'ai peur que Nessie remarque quelque chose. Heureusement cette nuit je l'ai observé pendant qu'elle dormait elle avait l'air calme, paisible et j'en suis heureuse je ne veux pas que ce qui m'affecte moi, la touche également. Je suis persuadé que quelque chose de grave va nous arriver, j'ai ressenti quelque chose de bizarre quand cette Rachel est arrivée. Pourquoi lorsqu'un problème est résolu dans ma vie, un autre arrive en courant et est à chaque fois plus grave et plus dangereux. Seulement là je ne suis pas la seule en jeu, il y a l'équilibre familiale de ma fille, je ne veux surtout pas qu'elle voit ses parents se séparer. Moi je ne supporterai pas me trouver loin d'Edward mais je ne peut pas imposer cela à ma fille. C'est encore pire que tout.

Nessie commençait à se réveiller.

Maman? Dit-elle avec une voix encore endormie.

Oui, ma puce je suis là! Dis-je en lui souriant. Elle me donner de la joie malgré le moment pénible que je suis en train de vivre.

J'ai faim, Maman!

On va aller chasser, juste le temps de dire bonjour à pépé, tu t'en sens capable? Lui demandai-je pas très rassurée quand même.

Oui, j'arriverai à me retenir. Me répondit-elle en souriant.

D'accord, on y va.

Il est vrai qu'elle avait de grandes cernes et ses yeux étaient assez noirs mais on voyais encore une petite lueur doré. Donc on est descendu en bas. Mon père prenait son café en lisant son journal comme à son habitude.

Bonjour, papa! Lui dis-je en le faisant légèrement sursauté puisque bien sûr il ne nous avait pas entendu arriver.

Salut Bella, Coucou ma petite Nessie! Dit-il en nous faisant un bisou à chacune sur la joue.

Désolé papa de partir si tôt mais on va rentrer à la maison pour se changer. A plus tard. Je t'aime.

Oui pas de problème Bella, je t'aime aussi et toi également ma petite fille.

Nous sommes donc parties en direction de la villa afin que je prenne une poche de sang et le donne à ma fille. C'est Carlisle qui arrive à les avoir vu qu'il est médecin, il le prend spécialement pour Nessie à cause de sa croissance.

Quand Nessie a fini son « repas », on est sorti dehors car j'avais décidé de passer la journée en dehors de la villa afin de ne pas croiser Rachel et ses regards car sinon je crois que j'aurais fait un meurtre. Apparemment je ne manquais à personne et Nessie non plus car depuis hier soir je n'ai vu personne de la famille Cullen à part Jasper. C'est avec ses idées sombres que je me suis dirigé vers NOTRE clairière. Nessie marchait devant moi elle connaissait le chemin car je lui avait déjà montrer l'endroit où j'aimais aller quand je voulais réfléchir.

Arrivée à la clairière, Nessie s'approcha de moi pour que je la prenne dans mes bras, ce que je fis sans hésiter car elle m'apaisait et m'empêcher d'avoir des idées noires. On s'installa dans l'herbe t Nessie posa sa tête au creux de mon cou et moi je caressais ses cheveux.

Je t'aime ma Fille!

Je t'aime aussi maman. Mais je ne veux pas que tu sois triste à cause de cette dame, je ve te voir heureuse comme avant.

Je suis désolé de te faire de la peine mon cœur, je te promets que d'ici quelques temps ça ira mieux. On reviendra à notre joie d'avant, soit en certaine, maman ne laissera personne gâcher son bonheur et le tien. Donc je te promet que quoi qu'il arrive, je te protègerai. Mais promets moi une chose en retour mon Ange?

Tout ce que tu veux Maman, dit-elle avec les larmes aux yeux.

Promets moi que tu seras heureuse toute ta vie, quoiqu'il m'arrive, promets-moi que tu continueras de vivre comme avant!

Oui, maman je te le promets mais je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Il ne m'arrivera rien ma chérie, je te le jure.

Je l'ai enlacé aussi fort que je le pouvais et on est resté là pendant un bon jusqu'à ce que je sente une odeur. Pas n'importe laquelle. C'était celle d'Edward. Je me suis donc relevé afin de pouvoir le voir arriver. Nessie avait du voir que quelque chose changeait car elle releva la tête. Edward arriva mais je ne savais pas ce qu'il ressentait car ses yeux ne laissait rien transparaître.

Ça fait un moment que je vous cherche! Dit-il


	9. Doutes

CHAPITRE 8 :

Je ne savais pas quoi dire à Edward, normal qu'il nous cherche Nessie et moi n'étions pas rentrées de toute la nuit et de la journée également. D'ailleurs je me demandai bien pourquoi il n'était pas venu me chercher plus tôt? Peut-être que Alice avait eu une vision et lui avait demandé de me laisser seule? Ou alors c'est Jasper qui le lui avait demandé? Enfin bref maintenant il était là, devant moi, en train de nous regardons, Renesmée et moi. Je voulais lui demander des explications mais je n'osais pas malgré que cela me rongeait de l'intérieur. Nessie quand à elle relâcha sa prise autour de mon cou, et mis ses mains sur mes joues afin de me montrer quelque chose.

La vision que ma fille me montrait était de Edward, elle et moi tous ensembles et heureux. Comme je voudrais que cela soit de nouveau ainsi. Ensuite, elle me montra une action qu'elle aimait faire. Quand elle arrêta enfin de me montrer ces choses, je comprit ce qu'elle voulait faire et cela jamais de ma vie je ne l'empêcherai de le faire.

Donc je la déposa au sol et lui murmura à l'oreille de façon à ce que seul elle puisse l'entendre.

Ma chérie, tu peux y aller, jamais je ne t'interdirais de faire ce que ton coeur désire, sache-le et cela pour toujours. Donc vas-y même si pour Maman cela n'est pas pareil, toi je veux que tu sois heureuse donc va. Lui dis-je en lui faisant un baiser sur son front.

Elle me fit donc un bisou sur la joue et partit en courant vers son père qui l'accueillit les bras ouverts. Elle lui fi également un bisou et mis sa tête sur l'épaule d'Edward. Tout en caressant ses cheveux il me regardait, je le savais car je sentais son regard posait sur moi mais moi, je ne voulais pas relever les yeux de peur qu'il voit ce que j'éprouve en ce moment c'est-à-dire de la jalousie, de la peine et de la peur.

Je l'entendis s'approcher mais je ne fis aucuns mouvements. Il se pencha vers moi, je sentais toujours son regard sur moi mais je gardais toujours les yeux rivés au sol. Cependant il pris mon menton et le souleva, je ne pus lui résister et donc relevais la tête lentement. Quand il vit mes yeux, j'ai su qu'il voyait toutes les émotions qui me submergeait mais il resta toujours identique, aucune émotion ne passa en lui, ce qui me parut bizarre.

Comment va Charlie? Me demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Pourquoi me parlait-il de Charlie? Bon c'est vrai je suis allé chez lui donc il demande de ses nouvelles mais cela reste assez étrange pour moi. Puis après tout peut-être voulait-il me laisser le choix d'exprimer mes pensées ou non?

Il va très bien merci, il a été content de me voir ainsi que Nessie! Elle et lui se sont bien amusés.

Tant mieux, je suis content alors.

Papa? Qui c'est la dame qui est à la maison? Demanda notre petite Nessie avec sa voix d'ange.

C'est une amie, ma chérie, elle va rester pendant quelques temps pour parler avec tout le monde.

Comment ça? Quelques temps? Je ne vais pas pouvoir la supporter, cela m'est impossible, à moins que Edward daigne m'expliquer les relations exactes qui les unis et qu'il ne mente pas en disant que c'est seulement de l'amitié car j'aurais du mal à le croire cette fois.

Edward? L'appelai-je

Oui mon amour!

Je voudrais te parler mais je préférerais que l'on soit seuls donc est-ce que l'on pourrais aller déposer Nessie à la villa?

Oui bien sûr, allons-y.

Nous nous sommes donc dirigés vers la villa. En chemin, j'ai réfléchis à ce qui allait se passer.

Rosalie? Jasper? Je peux vous parler un moment dehors s'il vous plaît? Dis-je en arrivant à la villa.

Oui! Répondent-il ensemble tout en étant soupçonneux.

Nous sommes donc sortis et je les ai emmenés assez loin afin que personne ne nous entendes.

Jasper, toi tu sais comment je me sens en ce moment et je t'avoues que cela resteras encore comme cela tant que je ne me serais pas expliqué avec Edward!

Oui je le comprends ne t'inquiètes pas Bella. Mais que veux-tu nous dire,

Voilà, je ne sais pas comment vont se passer les choses d'ici quelques instants quand j'aurais parler à Edward doncje voudrais vous demander une faveur à tout les deux.

Tout ce que tu veux Bella, tu sais très bien que je ferais tout pour toi ma soeurette! Me dit Rosalie.

Depuis le moment ou j'ai été enceinte, Rosalie et moi avons considérablement améliorées nos relations. Rosalie s'était excusé de tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit à l'époque où j'étais humaine. Bien sûr je lui avais tout de suite pardonnée. Depuis elle et moi étions de superbes amies et sœurs, tout comme avec Alice, qui elle est tout simplement adorable.

Bien, voilà, je voudrais vous demander de vous occuper de Nessie, le temps que je parle à Edward seul à seule, je ne veux pas qu'elle entende tout ce que l'on va se dire car je ne sais pas si cela sera bon ou mauvais. Et surtout ce que je voudrais de vous c'est que quoi qu'il arrive vous preniez soin de Nessie, qu'elle soit heureuse.

Mais Bella voyons ne dit pas de telles choses, tout va bien se passer, ne t'inquiètes pas tant.

Rosalie a tenté de me réconforté mais j'étais tellement pessimiste que cela ne marcha pas. Cependant, Jasper y réussit en m'envoyant des ondes positives tellement fortes que je finis par leurs sourires.

Bon je veux bien être moins pessimiste mais promettais le moi quand même!

On te le promets, dirent-ils en cœur.

Je leur ai donc fait un baiser sur la joue et je suis repartie en direction de la villa, en direction de mon avenir.


	10. Réconciliation

CHAPITRE 9 :

Arrivée à la villa, j'embrassa ma fille sur le front et demanda à Edward de me suivre à l'extérieur. On s'éloigna de la demeure et on se dirigea vers notre clairière. Cela me faisait mal au coeur d'y aller pour notre discussion car si cela tournait mal je voudrais me rappelai de cet endroit comme celui ayant le plus de souvenirs merveilleux.

Une fois dans la clairière, Edward s'est assis dans l'herbe et moi également mais juste éloigné de quelques mètres afin de pouvoir discuter sans pouvoir perdre mes moyens. Le silence s'installa quelques minutes mais Edward pris la parole le premier.

Bella, de quoi voulais-tu me parler? Me demanda-t-il un peu troublé par la distance entre nous.

Voilà, Edward je voudrais éclaircir certains points avec toi car j'ai l'impression que tu m'a caché des choses et que tu m'en caches encore.

Voyons Bella tu sais très bien que je ne t'ai rien caché. De quoi parles-tu, je ne te comprends pas vraiment ma Bella!

Je veux te parler de cette Rachel. J'aimerais connaître tout ce que tu as vécu avec elle, cela me paraît un peu normal puisque je suis ta femme et que je partage ta vie.

Mais Bella il n'y a rien à dire, Rachel est une vieille amie avec qui j'ai passé plusieurs années lorsque j'ai quitté Carlisle car je ne supportais plus son régime alimentaire. Mais il n'y a rien de plus, ne t'inquiètes donc pas tant.

Et pourquoi? Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas me poser des questions sur le passé de mon époux? Je suis désolé Edward si mes questions me dérange mais depuis que cette Rachel est arrivée j'ai un mauvais pressentiment et j'ai peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à quelqu'un que j'aime et surtout à toi et Nessie.

Ecoute il ne va rien se passer et si tu veux connaître les pensées de Rachel et bien je vais te les dire elle veut juste faire connaissance avec la famille à laquelle j'appartiens et avec laquelle je suis parti.

Je veux bien te croire Edward crois-moi, seulement ce que je ressens ne veut pas s'en aller et je n'arrive pas a faire comme si ce sentiment n'existait pas.

D'accord mon amour dis-moi exactement ce que tu ressens, je vais essayer de te réconforter de mon maximum afin que tu redeviennes ma Bella joyeuse comme il y a quelques jours.

Donc voilà... commençais-je mais je ne pus finir car j'hésitais de lui en parler, cela aller peut-être l'énerver?

Bella? Regarde-moi s'il-te-plait! Dit -il en s'approchant de moi.

Je levais donc la tête afin de le regarder, ce que je regretta aussitôt car à peine ai-je posé mon regard sur lui que je me sentis fondre dans ses yeux. J'ai donc fermé les yeux afin de reprendre le contrôle de moi-même.

Bon d'accord, je vais t'expliquer! Lui dis-je. Voilà depuis quelques jours et plus précisément depuis que Rachel est arrivée à la ville, je ressens des choses bizarres.

Quels genres de choses?

Ben je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'est, seulement je sens que quelqu'un chose de grave va arrivé et que cette fichue épée de Damoclès est toujours au dessus de moi. Mais ce qui me paraît encore plus bizarre c'est que j'ai l'impression qu'entre Rachel et toi il y a plus que de l'amitié.

Bella! Ah ma Bella! J'ai compris! Dit-il tout heureux.

Tout compris quoi? Dis-je incompréhensive.

Tu es jalouse de Rachel!

Quoi? Mais tu délires complètement!

Non, non Bella avoue-le, j'en suis sûr.

Oui d'accord je suis jalouse, je suis désolé mais quand je vois comment Rachel te regardes j'ai de quoi m'inquiéter.

Non Bella, tu n'as rien à craindre sur ce point là et es la seul et resteras la seule que j'aimerais à jamais.

J'ai donc relevé la tête et l'ai regardé dans les yeux et je lui sauta au cou en l'embrassant avec une telle fougue que l'on se renversa sur le sol et je le sentis sourire.

Nous passâmes une nuit magique au clair de lune de la clairière.


	11. Seconde Arrivée

CHAPITRE 10:

Les jours et les semaines continuaient de défiler. Rachel était toujours présente et de plus en plus collée à Edward ce que je supportais de moins en moins. Jasper essayait de me calmer au maximum mais vu qu'il n'y arrivait pas la plupart du temps je partais me promener seule afin de le laisser un peu tranquille. Je le plains je ne sais pas comment il fait pour supporter mon humeur. Je devenais de plus en plus execrable. Nessie était le plus possible avec moi afin d'essayer de me calmer. Elle y arrivait mais cela ne durait guère longtemps. De temps à autre Edward et moi étions quand même un peu seuls.

Aujourd'hui est un jour comme d'ordinaire, Edward et moi étions dans notre chambre et Nessie était en train de dormir à côté de nous dans son lit. Elle commençait à se réveiller. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle? C'était notre ange, notre miracle. Elle se leva et arriva en sautillant dans notre lit, elle me faisait dès fois penser à Alice. Elle s'installa entre son père et moi.

Bonjour Maman, bonjour Papa! Nous dit-elle avec son si beau sourire.

Bonjour ma chérie, tu as bien dormi? Lui demanda Edward.

Oui, très bien!

Alors ma puce, qu'est ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui? Lui demandais-je.

J'aimerais aller jouer avec Tonton Emmet à la prairie! Je peux y aller Maman? Me demanda-t-elle avec des yeux auxquels on ne peut pas résister.

Oui, pour moi c'est d'accord si ton père veut également.

Alors papa? Dis oui s'il te plait!

Bon d'accord à condition que Tata Rosalie vienne avec vous! Va lui demander! Lui dit-il en lui faisant un bisou sur le front.

Youpi! S'exclama-t-elle heureuse.

Elle nous fit donc a chacun un bisou sur la joue et partit rejoindre Rosalie et Emmet.

Deux heures plus tard, Renesmée était partie au parc avec Emmet et Rosalie, elle avait réussi à convaincre cette dernière avec un succès épatant. Edward et moi étions descendus au salon et nous étions en train de regarder un film qui était diffusé pour je ne sais la combientième fois à la télévision.

On est bien ainsi! Ma Bella comme je t'aime. Me dit Edward

Oui on est bien et moi aussi je t'aime plus que tout! Tu es tout pour moi et j'espère que cela sera pour l'éternité car sans toi ma vie n'est plus rien.

Ne t'inquiètes pas mon amour pour moi aussi tu es toute ma vie, mon soleil, tu éclaires mes journées alors qu'avant ce n'était que la nuit. A présent tu es celle qui me rend heureux. Mais n'oublions pas notre miracle aussi, grâce à elle et toi, je suis l'homme le plus comblé du monde et ce pour toujours.

Edward! Dis-je émue. Nessie et toi vous êtes les êtres qui me sont les plus chers et jamais, tu m'entends jamais je ne pourrais me séparer de vous car vous illuminez mes journées. Je t'aime Edward.

Je t'aime ma Bella!

J'étais collé à Edward avec ma tête sur son torse et lui jouait avec mes cheveux. Comme j'étais si bien à ce moment. Malheureusement celui-ci ne dura guère longtemps car à peine une minute plus tard quelqu'un sonna à la porte d'entrée. A l'odeur de notre visiteur c'était un vampire ce qui me rassura. Mais lorsque je vis qui était la personne qu'Esmée venait d'accueillir je n'étais plus du tout rassurée. Ce n'était personne d'autre que Tanya.

Là je commence vraiment à avoir ma dose de personnes aimant Edward, tout d'abord cette fameuse Rachel qui ne sort de je ne sais où et qui connaît Edward depuis un bon moment et dont je ne sais quelles relations ils entretenaient dans le passé. Et maintenant Tanya que je connaissait que très peu car les Cullens m'avaient seulement dit qu'elle était une amie de la famille mais je savais qu'elle était en adoration devant Edward et qu'elle aurait bien voulu que lui la choisisse à la place de moi.

Avec ces deux filles dans les parages je n'aurais plus une seule minute de temps seule avec Edward, déjà que l'on avait pas beaucoup d'intimité mais alors la ce sera pire et je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais réussir à tenir.

Je suis quand même aller dire bonjour à Tanya.

Bonjour Tanya! Dis-je le plus aimablement possible même si je bouillonnait à l'intérieur de moi.

Bonjour Bella! Me dit-elle puis elle se tourna vers Edward, je vois que tu n'as pas changer de fiancée lui dit-elle avec sarcasme.

Et bien non comme tu le vois, Bella et moi on est toujours ensemble et cela pour l'éternité, lui répondit-il en m'attrapant pare la taille.

Oui, bien je vois! Dit-elle avec dégoût et haine. Je savais qu'elle aurait bien aimé me tuer mais elle ne le ferait pas car cela rendrait Edward triste et puis de toute façon il y a notre fille maintenant.

Justement Nessie, Rosalie et Emmet venaient de rentrer. Nessie couru vers moi et se jeta dans mes bras que j'avais ouverts une seconde à l'avance. Elle me fit un bisou sur la joue et mis sa main sur ma joue pour me montrer ce qu'elle avait fait cette après-midi. A ce moment, j'explosai de rire ainsi qu'Edward qui avait du lire dans les pensées de sa fille. Après que Nessie eut fini de me montrer sa journée, je me suis tournée vers Emmet qui si il l'aurait pu serait devenu rouge de honte.

Non mais franchement Emmet qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de … je ne pus finir ma phrase tellement j'étais écroulée de rire.

Rosalie qui a compris ce que j'avais vu, se mit également à rire ainsi que ma chérie.

Est-ce que l'on pourrait savoir ce qui vous fait tant rire? Toute la famille était arrivée dans le salon surpris de nos rires.

Ce qui nous fait rire c'est ce que Emmet à fait au parc. Il … je n'ai pu finir je me suis de nouveau mise à rire mais Edward qui a eu plus de force que moi pour se calmer finit ma phrase.

Il est monté sur un cheval à bascule et s'est balancé dessus et à peines de secondes après il s'est retrouvé assis par terre et le cheval était cassé.

Tout le monde explosa de rire et on a fini la soirée dans la joie et la bonne humeur, sauf pour moi car Edward était observée par Rachel et Tanya et toutes les deux avaient les yeux remplis de haine quand elles me regardaient et lorsqu'elles regardaient Edward elles avaient dans les yeux de la possessivité car elles voulaient Edward et je suis presque sûre qu'elles feraient tout pour l'avoir.


	12. Enlèvement

CHAPITRE 11 :

Plus les jours avançaient et plus je devenais irritable, j'étais à bout de nerfs. Edward ne comprenait pas mon attitude et ce n'est pas moi qui allait le lui dire, cela était hors de question, cela ne ferait que le blesser et le rendre triste. Si une chose était sûre c'est que je préférais souffrir que de faire souffrir mon époux ou ma fille. Donc lorsque j'étais en présence de l'un d'eux j'essayais de paraître heureuse, je souriais mais mon sourire était faux. J'espère qu'Edward ne le remarquerait pas ou même Nessie. Les seuls qui connaissait ma souffrance était Jasper et Alice. Je passais la plupart de mon temps avec celle-ci qui m'emmenait en dehors de la villa pour se promener et ainsi on s'éloignait et je pouvais lui avouer tout ce que je ressentais. Elle a su que quelque chose n'allait pas car elle avait eu une vision de moi pleurant sans larmes dans notre clairière.

FLASH BACK :

j'étais sorti de la villa, ne pouvant plus supporter les regards de haine que je recevais de la part de Tanya et Rachel. Mais le plus insupportable est le fait que l'une et l'autres était de chaque côté d'Edward. J'étais comme expulsée de mon mari, nous n'étions pratiquement plus ensemble. J'avais l'impression qu'il s'éloignait de plus en plus de moi.

Je suis donc allée dans notre clairière afin de me remémorer les bons souvenirs que j'avais. Au bout d'un moment j'ai craqué et je me suis mise à sangloter sans larmes jusqu'à ce que deux bras m'enlacent sauf que ce n'étaient pas ceux d'Edward. J'ai donc relevé la tête et j'ai vu Alice, son regard exprimait de la compassion et de la tristesse. J'ai alors sangloté encore plus fort et Alice m'a bercé jusqu'à ce que je me calme et que je puisse lui parler.

Alice, comment as-tu su que j'étais ici? Lui demandai-je en essayant de me calmer.

J'ai eu une vision! Me dit-elle tout simplement. Elle n'avait pas besoin de me dire ce qu'elle avait vu je me suis douté qu'elle m'avait vu plus déprimé que jamais.

Alice, je ne peux plus supporter cette situation , Edwrad et moi, on ne se voit pratiquement plus et cela n'a pas l'air de tellement le dérangeait!

Mais non Bella, ne dis pas cela, je suis sûr que Edward pense constamment à toi seulement il ne veut pas être impoli envers nos invités donc il reste avec elles. Ne t'en fait pas tout va s'arranger.

Oui, tout va s'arranger, mais à quel prix? Je ne vais pas pouvoir patienter l'éternité ainsi. Il faut que je le fasse réagir ou alors moi il faut que je trouve une solution.

Viens Bella, on va se promener et puis plus tard nous rentrerons à la villa. Me dit Alice me sortant de mes pensées.

D'accord, mais je te le dis tout de suite, cette situation va bientôt se finir, je ne sais pas de quelle façon mais en attendant tous les jours je sortirais la journée avec Nessie ou l'un d'entre vous mais je ne pourrais rester à les regarder.

Bien sûr Bella chérie, il n' y a pas de problèmes. Et pour préparer la journée de demain Rosalie, Nessie, toi et moi on va en ville demain. Tu es d'accord? Me dit-elle en me souriant.

Bon oui! Dis-je en soupirant. Je ne voulais pas faire les boutiques, détestant toujours autant cela mais je ne voulais pas être à la villa.

Alice et moi sommes donc parties nous promener et nous sommes rentrer le soir.

FIN DU FLASH BACK.

Je suis donc sortie tous les jours. De temps en temps j'allais rendre visite à mon père avec Nessie, d'autres fois je sortais avec ma fille et l'emmener au parc. Et les autres fois j'étais avec soit Alice, Rosalie, Jasper ou Emmet.

Mais aujourd'hui, j'étais sortie seule car personne n'était disponible et Nessie était avec Carlisle et Esmée à Port Angeles. Je suis donc allée dans la forêt afin de chasser et également essayer de vider mon esprit de mes pensées moroses. Cela a été facile tout le temps de ma chasse ou je me suis nourri de deux biches et un cerf. Mais lorsque la chasse a été fini tout ce qui se passait en ce moment est revenue à la surface et j'avais envie de hurler tellement la douleur de mon coeur (déjà mort) était incroyablement forte. J'étais contente que Jasper ne soit pas dans les alentours car il aurait souffert avec moi et la dernière chose que je voulais était de faire souffrir quelqu'un à part peut-être Tanya et Rachel a qui j'aurais bien arracher la tête et jetait au feu.

En remuant tout cela, je m'étais aventurer près des montagnes, je n'avais jamais été aussi loin mais peu m'importait car j'aurais vite retrouver la villa grâce à mon odorat.

Je me suis assise sur un rocher, j'avais une vue sur Forks, cette petite ville avait l'air bien tranquille et cela me réjouissait car Nessie pourrait vivre dans cette ville. J'avais cessé de penser à Rachel et Tanya accroché à mon mari. Maintenant je pensais à ma fille, mon ange que j'aime plus que tout au monde, je lui avais encore dit ce matin avant qu'elle ne parte avec ses grands parents : « Ma Nessie, mon Ange, tu es ma raison de vivre, alors soit heureuse. Je t'aime plus que tout », elle m'a sourit et je l'ai embrassé sur le front.

J'étais tellement plongé dans mes pensées que je n'ai senti personne arrivé, jusqua'au moment où deux bras m'ont serrés très fort et m'ont soulevé. J'ai essayé de me débattre mais cette personne était très forte et je n'ai pas pu m'enfuir. A ce moment, j'ai reçu un coup à la tête ce qui m'a légèrement assommé. Je sentais le vent dans mes cheveux, cela signifiait que la personne courait, je me faisais kidnappé. J'étais encore légèrement sonné mais mes pensées allaient à ma famille, mon Edward et ma fille, les personnes que j'aimais plus que tout et pour lesquelles j'allais me battre pour rester en vie, quoiqu'il arrive. J'ai de nouveau essayer de me débattre mais impossible de bouger, j'avais l'impression qu'aucuns de mes membres ne me répondait, un vampire devait être à l'origine de cela et puisque j'avais était prise par surprise je n'avais pas pu activer ma protection. On m'a bandé les yeux afin que je ne vois personne et la personne a continué de courir. Mes dernière pensées furent :

« Edward, je t'aime plus que tout au monde, pardonne-moi de m'être faite attrapé si facilement, je t'aime, occupe toi bien de notre fille, notre cadeau du ciel qui nous relie tout les deux.

Et toi ma Nessie, mon coeur, sois heureuse, tu me l'as promis, je t'en conjure, je ne souhaites que ton bonheur.

A vous tous, je vous promets d'essayer de me battre le plus possible afin de vous retrouver. En attendant, continuait votre vie, je vous retrouverais je vous le jure. »

Puis après ces dernière pensées qui je l'espérais serait entendu par mon amour, je fermais mon esprit ainsi que mes souvenirs malgré le fait que je ne pouvais activé ma protection. Une chose était sûre, je pense connaître l'identité de mes ravisseurs.


	13. Drame

CHAPITRE 12 :

Point de Vue d'Edward :

Cela devenait de plus en plus insupportable de ne pas être avec Ma Bella, je voyais également qu'elle sortait de plus en plus souvent de la villa et je suis presque sûr que cela était de ma fautre ce qui me faisait culpabilisé encore d'avantage. Mais je ne pouvais pas repousser nos invités Rachel et Tanya cela n'aurait pas été poli. Donc même si elles se collés à moi pratiquement 24 h sur 24 je les laissais faire. Malheureusement je n'aurais pas pensé que cela aurait fait souffrir Bella. Cela faisait à peu près 2 semaines que je voyais constamment dans les yeux de Bella de la peine quand elle me regardait et de la haine quand elle voyait Tanya et Rachel.

De plus j'entendais les pensées de toutes la famille à propos du comportement des deux filles.

« c'est pas possible, j'hallucine, elles le collent toutes la journée, elles en ont pas marre à la fin! Ma pauvre Bella je la plains. » Rosalie

« Ah Ah!! mon petit Edward doit bien en profiter de ses deux femmes! » Emmet

« Pauvre Bella, ma fille à l'air si triste, tout comme Edward, quel dommage que l'on ne puisse pas faire partir ces deux femmes là » Esmée

« J'espère que tout cela ne va pas durer trop longtemps » Carlisle

« Je ne vais plus pouvoir tenir bien longtemps avec toutes ces émotions car entre la culpabilité d'Edward, l'envie de possession de Tanya et Rachel, et surtout la peine de Bella, je ne sais plus quoi penser! »

Pauvre Jasper c'est vrai que je le plains lui plus que tout les autres car il ressent toutes nos émotions. Quand à Alice, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle me cache ses pensées, je suis sûr qu'elle a dû parlé avec Bella.

J'étais à présent dans le salon Tanya et Rachel de chaque coté de moi. Nessie venait de partir avec Carlisle et Esmée à Port Angeles. J'ai entendu Bella descendre les escaliers et elle est sortie se promener comme tout les jours. Mais avant de partir j'ai pu croiser son regard. Il m'a déchiré le coeur, il était rempli d'une profonde détresse et d'une intense tristesse, je savais que cela était dû au fait que Tanya et Rachel ne me lâchait pas une seconde.

Je poussais un soupir, j'en avais assez de cette situation, il va falloir que j'arrange cela même si pour ça je dois chasser Tanya et Rachel de la ville. Tout ce que je veux c'est ne pas perdre l'amour de ma vie, mon âme soeur, c'est-à-dire Ma Bella.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Bella était sortie et que moi je cherchais une solution à mon problème. Je m'inquiétais pour mon amour, je n'aimais pas la savoir seule dans la forêt même si elle était à présent un vampire, je me sentirais coupable si il lui arrivait quelque chose.

Tout à coup, je reçus un message dans ma tête, je reconnaissais cette voix, ce doux son, c'était celui de ma Bella. J'ai entendu clairement son message :

« Edward, je t'aime plus que tout au monde, pardonne-moi de m'être faite attrapé si facilement, je t'aime, occupe toi bien de notre fille, notre cadeau du ciel qui nous relie tout les deux.

Et toi ma Nessie, mon coeur, sois heureuse, tu me l'as promis, je t'en conjure, je ne souhaites que ton bonheur.

A vous tous, je vous promets d'essayer de me battre le plus possible afin de vous retrouver. En attendant, continuait votre vie, je vous retrouverais je vous le jure. »

Je me levais d'un coup et sorti sur le perron. Toute la famille attendait déjà et à en croire leurs pensées, il avait tous entendu le même message que moi. Serait-ce un nouveau pouvoir de Bella? Avait-elle le don de parler aux autres par la pensée?

J'ai voulu partir à la recherche de ma Bella mais quelqu'un m'en empêcher. Emmet et Jasper me retenaient.

Lachez-moi, il faut que j'aille la rechercher! Dis-je en hurlant.

Non Edward, cela ne sert à rien, il faut d'abord savoir ce qu'il est arrivé à Bella! Me dit Rosalie en essayant de me calmer puis il ajouta : Alice est-ce que tu peux voir ce qu'il se passe?

Non, elle a disparu du futur, cela fait un bon moment que je n'ai pas eu de vision.

A ce moment là, mon portable se mit à sonner, je décrocher sans même regarder qui était le correspondant.

Allo?

Edward, est-ce que toi aussi tu as entendu Bella dans ta tête? Comme si elle te parlait? Me demanda Carlisle.

Oui, on la tous entendu. Lui répondis-je anxieux.

Comment bella avait-elle fait pour pouvoir envoyer son message jusqu'à Port Angeles, je suis sûr qu'elle pensait à nous tous quand elle disait cela, je ne vois pas vraiment d'autre explication. Mais à présent elle doit être épuisée. J'ai peur pour elle. Carlisle m'interrompît dans mes pensées.

D'accord, apparemment il lui est arrivé quelque chose, Esmée et moi sommes déjà en route on sera là dans cinq minutes.

D'accord à tout de suite. Prenez soin de Nessie, je vous en supplie.

Ne t'inquiètes pas Edward elle est en sécurité.

A tout de suite.

Je rangeais mon portable et nous sommes tous rentrer dans la villa. Je tournais en rond comme un lion dans sa cage.

Cinq minutes plus tard Carlisle et Esmée ainsi que ma petite fille firent leur entrée. Nessie vient se loger dans mes bras, elle savait qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à sa mère car elle avait dû entendre son message.

- Bon nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre! Déclara Carlisle.


	14. Souvenirs

CHAPITRE 13 :

Point de vue de Bella : 

Apparemment nous étions à l'arrêt, plus rien ne bouger autour de moi, je n'entendais plus le vent dû à la course de mon ravisseur. Mais où étais-je. Qui était mon ravisseur ou mes ravisseurs? Combien étaient-ils? Je penserais qu'ils sont trois car je sentais trois odeurs différentes. Tant de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête mais aucunes n'avaient de réponses. Tout ce que j'espérais c'est qu'il n'arrive rien à ma famille et plus particulièrement à Edward et Renesmée. Je ne le supporterai pas. Je préférerai mourir que de vivre sans eux. Je préfère subir toutes les conséquences, tout les désagréments que mes ravisseurs souhaitent du moment qu'il laisse ma famille en paix.

On venait de pénétrer dans une maison car l'odeur a changé assez rapidement passant de l'odeur de l'herbe, des animaux alentours et autres à une odeur de bois. Cette demeure devait être ancienne car on sentait également la présence de la poussière et de la moisissure.

J'ai de nouveau tenté, comme depuis le début, de m'enfuir mais toujours aucune réponse de mes membres. Comment se fait-il que le pouvoir de ce ou ces vampires m'atteigne alors que celui de Jane ou Edward ne fonctionne toujours pas? Peut-être est-ce le fait que j'étais pas dans le meilleur état qu'il soit lors de mon enlèvement? Toujours pleins de questions et aucunes réponses.

Cela m'est insupportable de savoir que je suis si vulnérable à cet instant. Cela ne me sert à rien d'être un vampire si je ne peux pas me défendre.

J'ai légèrement senti que l'on descendait. Où? Au sous-sol? Une cave? Un cachot?

Mon ravisseur, celui qui me portait, m'a jeté dans une pièce qui était froide et humide puis a fermé à clé et puis j'ai entendu beaucoup de bruit comme si il y avait plusieurs porte ou verrous.

Le fait que le vampire se soit éloigné j'ai pu sentir que je pouvais de nouveau bouger mes membres. D'un côté être un vampire était pratique car au moins je ne mourrais pas de maladie, dû au froid et à l'humidité. Mais rien ne me dit que je vais vivre longtemps. Vont-ils me garder vivante? Que vont-ils faire de moi? Est-ce que ma famille va partir à ma recherche? J'espère que non, je leur ai demandé, vont-ils respecter mon choix? Je le souhaite car je ne veux pas qu'ils risquent leurs vies pour moi, cela ne servirait à rien car même vampire je reste banale. La seule chose qui me soulage c'est que j'ai quand même eu un pouvoir, certes aujourd'hui il m'a été plus qu'inutile même avec tous les efforts que j'ai fait. De plus, tous ces efforts m'ont épuisés mais surtout assoiffés mais ça allé c'était encore raisonnable,pour le moment!

La pièce où je me trouvais était tellement sombre que je n'y voyais même pas mes mains; je me concentrais donc sur mes souvenirs afin de ne pas devenir folle. Je fermais donc les yeux et repensais à tout, vraiment tout depuis ma première rencontre avec Edward. Même les mauvais souvenirs sont apparues mais ont vite été chassés par d'autres qui eux étaient des souvenirs heureux, joyeux.

Donc tout est revenu, le premier regard, les premières paroles échangées, la première fois qu'il m'a caressé la joue, notre premier baiser à la clairière, le rencontre de sa famille, et pleins d'autres choses encore jusqu'à l'arrivée du souvenir de James. Celui-ci a vite été remplacé par nos balades main dans la main et nos journées de cours ensembles. Ensuite est venu un souvenir beaucoup plus douloureux,ma main s'est porté automatiquement à mon cœur, lorsqu'il m'a laissé à la lisière de la forêt qui était derrière chez moi et où il m'avait dit les phrases les plus insupportables à entendre, puis suivit les longs mois que j'ai survécu sans lui pour finir à Volterra où l'on s'est retrouvés.

Des souvenirs plus que beaux sont arrivés comme notre mariage qui était plus que magnifique, ma lune de miel, ces souvenirs resteront ancrés pour toujours. Puis vint ma grossesse qui a été plus que rapide suivie de la naissance douloureuse de ma fille et enfin ma transformation.

Malgré tout ce que j'ai vécu je ne regrette et ne regretterais rien du tout. Cela n'a été que bonheur malgré quelques épisodes qui ont failli me coûter la vie.

Mais maintenant j'étais un vampire et j'allais tout faire pour retrouver ma famille, mon époux et ma fille et surtout essayer d'avoir enfin une vie tranquille sans épée de Damoclès au dessus de ma tête, ou quiconque pour venir d'être mon avenir. Je le jure que quoiqu'il arrive je retrouverais les gens que j'aime.


	15. Découverte

CHAPITRE 14 :

Point de vue de Bella.

Cela faisait je ne sais combien de temps que j'étais ici, dans cette demeure. Depuis combien de temps étais-je enfermé, si on peut dire cela, car je pouvais me déplacer autan,t que je le veux mais seulement à l'intérieur de la maison, je n'avais aucun droit de sortir et de toute manière je n'aurais rien pu faire car j'étais surveiller 24 heures sur 24.

Il est vrai que la demeure est très jolie et montrer la richesse du propriétaire. Elle disposait de deux étages, au rez-de-chaussé se trouvait un grand salon ainsi qu'une grande bibliothèque, elle était mon refuge la plupart du temps, je passais presque toutes mes journées et nuits à l'intérieur. Au premier étage se trouvait quatre chambres chacune avec sa salle de bains personnelle. Au deuxième étage se situait le reste des chambres , il y en avait également quatre. Toutes étaient identiques. J'occupai, moi, une chambre au second étage. J'avoue qu'elle était jolie, les murs étaient bleu ciel et le sol recouvert d'une moquette blanche. Il y avait de grandes baies vitrées qui montrait une vue sur une forêt. Je disposai d'une armoire remplie avec des vêtements avec des styles plus ou moins différents, cela allait du jean ample à la mini jupe très très courte et du tee-shirt simple au corset très sexy. Pour ma part je savais déjà ce que je porterais et ce que jamais je ne toucherai. Il y avait également un canapé noir qui ressemblait énormément à celui d'Edward.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois ou années je ne sais plus que je n'avais pas revu l'amour de ma vie ainsi que ma fille. Tous me manquait énormément, chaque jour était un supplice, je ne survivais que dans l'espoir qu'un jour je pourrais les retrouver.

J'avais essayer mainte et mainte fois de m'enfuir de cette endroit mais à chaque fois que j'essayais le vampire, qui m'avait enlever, utiliser son pouvoir sur moi et de nouveau je ne pouvais plus avoir le contrôle de mes membres. J'avais remarquer peu de temps après mon arriver que mon pouvoir était inefficace, je ne sais pour quelle raison mais je crois qu'il y avait un vampire capable de m'enlever mon pouvoir de protection quand il se trouvait dans la maison.

Il y avait bien trois vampires avec moi dans cette demeure mais aucuns ne m'avait parler depuis qu'il m'avait enlever, donc je ne connaissais rien d'eux, ni leurs prénoms, ni leurs pouvoirs ce qui était très frustrant, j'aimerais tellement qu'Edward soit là, avec moi, pour me dire ce que ces vampires comptent faire de moi et combien de temps comptent-ils me laisser ainsi sans rien me dire?

A ce moment je me trouvais dans ma chambre et j'étais sur le canapé avec le livre Les Hauts de Hurlevent quand tout à coup un mal de tête atroce est apparu, cela était insupportable, je ne sais pas comment l'arrêter, j'aurais tellement aimer que Carlisle soit là pour me dire ce que j'avais.

J'entendais des voix, plusieurs voix dans ma tête, c'est horrible, je n'arrive pas à les faire taire. Je devenais folle, je ne voyais pas ce que cela pourrait être d'autre; Tout à coup une sorte de flash est apparue, je revoyais ce qu'Edward me disait :

« C'est comme si tu étais dans un grand hall bondé où tout le monde parlerait en même temps. Je ne perçois qu'un bourdonnement, un brouhaha, jusqu'à ce que je me focalise sur une voix. Alors ce que pense la personne devient clair. »

Je compris alors ce qui m'arrivait est donc j'essayais de me concentrer sur une seule voix et les pensées de la femme vampire m'est apparue plus clairement, occultant celle de ses condisciples.

_J'en ai marre d'être enfermée ici, quand est-ce qu'Aro va se décider, pour savoir ce que l'on doit faire de cette fille car j'en ai marre de la surveiller et de lui bloquer son pouvoir, ça m'épuise en plus, je suis obligée d'aller me nourrir plus souvent._

Voilà ça y est maintenant c'est clair pour moi, j'ai compris qui est la personne qui m'en voulait, j'aurais dû me douter depuis le début que c'était les Volturis. Mais pourquoi ne reconnaissais-je pas Volterra? Était-ce une demeure appartenant à Aro? Apparemment oui. Mais pourquoi me gardait-il enfermée, je n'ai rien de spécial à part ce pouvoir qui ne me sert à rien quand cette vampire est présente. Que me voulait-il?

J'espère vraiment le savoir bientôt car j'en ai marre d'être ici. Je veux revoir tous ceux que j'aime. Ils me manquent tellement. Je m'autorisais cette fois-ci à penser à eux, ce que j'évitais le plus possible pour éviter de souffrir trop souvent même si c'était presque impossible.

« Edward, mon coeur, mon amour, je t'aime tellement, tu me manque plus que tout au monde, toi et notre fille. C'est un supplice d'être loin de vous. Je vous promets que j'essaie de trouver un moyen de vous rejoindre. J'espère vous revoir tous bientôt. Je vous aime tous »

Voilà les pensées que j'avais à ce moment, comme si je voulais lui envoyer un message, même si je savais que cela était impossible car il ne pouvait pas entendre mes pensées mais cela me soulageais quand même de le faire. Secouée de sanglots sans larmes, j'essayai de me calmer et retournais à ma lecture pour essayer de me détendre au maximum, tout en cherchant un plan de fuite.


	16. Espoir

CHAPITRE 15 :

Point de vue d'Edward : 

Cinq mois, cela faisait cinq mois que Bella avait disparue. J'allais de mal en pis car mon soleil, ma raison de vivre n'était plus là. La seule chose que je faisais était de garder Renesmée dans mes bras pratiquement nuit et jour tellement j'avais peur de la perdre également. Jasper essayait tant bien que mal de me calmer, de me redonner de l'espoir mais c'était peine perdue, rien ne me soulageais. La seule qui y arrivait c'était ma fille, elle savait que j'étais mal c'est pour cela qu'elle se pelotonnait sur moi. Malgré qu'elle avait pas mal grandit, elle s'asseyait toujours sur mes genoux et cela me réconfortait de la savoir si près de moi. Je ne la quittais plus, pour aller chasser j'y aller avec elle et quand elle dormait je la surveillais de près.

Tous les jours, toute la famille cherchait Bella, on ne s'arrêtait que pour laisser Nessie dormir. On ne savait pas où Bella pouvait se trouver. Si seulement Bella avait le pouvoir de nous parler pour nous dire où elle se trouvait, mais cela faisait cinq mois que je n'avais pas entendue la voix de ma bien-aimée et je m'en voulais tellement car cela était de ma faute, comme toujours. Le jour même de l'enlèvement de Bella, je me suis mis en colère contre moi-même pour avoir fait souffrir Bella car à ce moment j'avais lu dans l'esprit de Jasper, Rosalie et Alice les conversations qu'ils avaient eu avec Bella.

Carlisle s'était chargé de faire partir Tanya et Rachel car il savait que je n'arriverai pas à me contrôler si je devais me charger de les faire partir.

Ce jour-là était comme les autres j'étais mal sans ma Bella. Nessie allait se réveiller dans quelques minutes et de nouveau elle allait me réconfortait car elle savait que je passais mes nuits à me morfondre.

Nessie se réveilla et me rejoint tout en s'installant sur mes genoux.

Papa, ne t'inquiètes pas, on va retrouver maman. De plus, elle nous a promis, toi aussi tu l'as entendu.

Je suis désolé ma chérie, c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux cesser de me dire que tout est de ma faute et que si tout cela ne serait pas arriver, ta mère serait encore là parmi nous.

Arrête papa, s'il-te-plaît, ce n'est pas de ta faute et tu le sais. Viens on va rejoindre les autres en bas.

D'accord, on y va!

Je lui fit un bisou sur le front comme à mon habitude et me leva. Elle pris ma main pour me réconfortait et nous descendîmes en bas. J'entendais les pensées de toute la famille qui était plus compatissante les unes que les autres.

_« C'est pas possible, elle doit bien être quelque part, pourquoi je ne la vois pas? Ah ça m'enerve! » Alice_ . Cela faisait cinq mois qu'elle n'avait pas eu de visions de Bella c'est pour cela que l'on avait pensé que c'était la meute qui avait enlevé ma Bella mais on les avait contacté et ils nous avaient assurés que ce n'était pas eux.

_« Tout ce pessimiste, toute cette culpabilité qui émane d'Edward ça me met les nerfs à vifs » Jasper._ Le pauvre, je le plains tellement. Comment fait-il pour me supporter? Je devrais partir afin de les laisser tranquille et de me morfondre tout seul dans un coin.

Même pas en rêve Edward! Alice bien sûr. Il est hors de question que tu partes en nous laissant seuls.

Mais Alice, Jasper est mal à cause de moi et de mes émotions. Que dois-je faire à ton avis? Hein? Lui dis-je avec tristesse.

Et bien, tout d'abord, devient positif car justement c'est tout ce pessismisme qui rend malade jasper. Est-ce que tu peux au moins essayer? Me demanda-t-elle le plus gentillement possible.

Bon d'accord, je vais essayer mais je ne te promet rien.

Elle me fit un sourire, certes triste mais un petit quand même. Je la remerciais intérieurement, elle était vraiment l'une des rares personnes que je pouvais écouter en ce moment.

Je me postais sur le canapé, Nessie à côté de moi. On réfléchissait à ce que l'on allait faire aujourd'hui, quel coin de la région ou du pays que l'on allait voir?

Tout à coup, on s'est tous figé, on a tous entendu la même chose, cette voix, je la connaissais par coeur, c'était la voix de ma Bella. Elle avait de nouveau réussi à nous communiquer ce qu'elle voulait. Mais en était-elle consciente? En tout cas on entendit tous la même chose.

« Edward, mon coeur, mon amour, je t'aime tellement, tu me manque plus que tout au monde, toi et notre fille. C'est un supplice d'être loin de vous. Je vous promets que j'essaie de trouver un moyen de vous rejoindre. J'espère vous revoir tous bientôt. Je vous aime tous »

Je pense qu'elle n'est pas consciente qu'elle a ce pouvoir car elle nous a rien dit de l'endroit où elle pourrait se trouver, aucun indice. Mais une chose était sûr j'avais retrouvé l'espoir car ma Bella était vivante, j'en avais la preuve.


	17. Tentative

CHAPITRE 16 :

Point de vue de Bella.

Je ne comprenais pas. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait. Pourquoi m'épuisais-je aussi rapidement? Pourquoi lorsque je pensais forte à Edward, Nessie et le reste de ma famille, je m'épuisais? A croire que mon organisme ne supporter plus les pensées de ce genre. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un don et que je pouvais parler par la pensée, je savais que je n'avais qu'un pouvoir de protection pas très développée qui plus est.

A ce moment, tout s'éclaira c'est ce nouveau pouvoir que je venais de découvrir, lire dans les pensées, c'est cela qui m'épuise tant mais en y réfléchissant Edward n'est pas épuisée par son don. Donc cela est étrange? Aurais-je un autre don? Mais lequel, je ne vois pas du tout.

Pendant que je cherchais une solution à mon épuisement, l'un des trois vampires qui s'appelait Kyle, selon les pensées de ses camarades m'apporta une biche, heureusement il avait accepté de garder mon régime alimentaire même si plusieurs fois il m'avait apporté des humains.

FLASH BACK :

Cela devait faire deux ou trois jours que j'étais enfermée dans le petit réduit et je commencé vraiment à être affamée. Je ne sais pas à quel moment de la journée nous étions car il n'y avait aucune lumière qui se diffusait dans cette « pièce. ». J'étais dans mes pensées, encore et toujours, afin de ne pas devenir folle quand tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit, je sursautais, et un humain se fit pousser à l'intérieur de mon réduit.

Son odeur vint me frapper violemment, elle était si puissante que j'eus du mal à ne pas me jeter immédiatement sur lui et de le vider de tout son sang. Mais la première pensée que j'eus fus ma famille, je ne voulais pas les décevoir au point que j'allais me forcer à ne pas boire de sang humain.

Je luttais fortement car l'odeur devenait de plsu en plus irrésistible mais à chaque fois que j'étais sur le point de craquer, une image de l'un des membres de ma famille aparaissait à mes yeux se qui me couper toutes envies pendant un petit moment. Ce stratagème marcha assez bien car au bout d'un moment un de mes kidnappeurs entra, pris l'homme par le bras et l'emmena avec lui. A peine deux minutes plus tard j'ai entendu un cri de souffrance émanait de ce pauvre humain, cela m'en donne la chair de poule mais d'un côté je fus heureuse de ne pas avoir craquer. Cette même scène s'est répété plusieurs fois.

Depuis pour finir, il respectait mon régime alimentaire et me donnait tous les trois ou quatres jours un animal.

FIN DU FLASH BACK :

Après que j'eus fini mon repas, je me suis mise de nouveau à réfléchir à mon problème. J'avais trouvé deux solutions : soit le pouvoir de lire les pensées m'épuisait, soit j'avais un autre don dont j'ignorais l'origine et le but. Il me semblait bizarre que ma première constatation soit véridique, je penchais donc plus pour ma deuxième option. Seulement en y réfléchissant je ne sais pas que pourrait être ce pouvoir, ni comment le savoir.

Donc je retournais la situation dans ma tête, les moments où j'étais le plus épuisée se passait lorsque je pensais à toute la famille; mais pourquoi quand je pensais cela? Depuis que je suis vampire j'ai toujours pensé aux bien être des autres sans jamais ressentir un tel épuisement. Ce n'était pas normal. Qu'avais-je de différent cette fois? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas être un vampire normal? Déjà étant humaine je n'étais pas normale à cause de la non-accessibilité de certains pouvoirs sur moi et là en étant un vampire j'ai également des choses bizarres qui se produisent.

Tout à coup, une révélation est apparue, lors de mes épuisements, juste avant je pensais à ma famille comme si je leur envoyé un message par télépathie. Non! Totalement impossible! Franchement je ne peux pas avoir ce genre de pouvoir, je suis tellement banale et bizarre. Non, décidément, je n'y crois pas, c'est sûr ce serait vraiment bien de pouvoir communiquer avec ma famille pour les rassurer, leur dire que je vais bien mais eux ne pourrais pas me répondre donc ce ne serait qu'un monologue sans fin. De toute façon c'est impossible, c'est tout, je suis née pour rester banale et simple, vampire ou humaine. J'aimerais tellement avoir ce pouvoir. Pourquoi n'essaierais-je pas, ça ne coûte rien et puis si j'ai vraiment ce pouvoir je le saurais car je serais épuisée après. Bon allez je tente.

« Edward, mon amour, si tu m'entends se serait un miracle car j'ajurais un nouveau don, ce qui m'étonnerais mais bon je tente de voir si ce serait vrai. C'est pour te dire que je t'aime plus que tout au monde, ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien. Et Nessie va bien? Vous me manquez tous! Je vous aime. »

Je me suis arrêtée là, j'étais épuisée. Est-ce donc vrai? Ai-je le pouvoir de parler par la pensée? Ce serait super. Je retenterais l'expérience une fois reposée. Je suis donc allée m'installer sur le canapé de ma soi-disant chambre et j'ai fermais les yeux en laissant mon esprit vagabondait. Bien sûr les images que je percevais étaient toutes plus belles les unes que les autres car elles représentaient ceux que j'aime. Je me suis donc laissée aller dans ce tourbillon d'images magnifiques qu'étaient mes souvenirs.


	18. Vision

CHAPITRE 17 :

Point de vue d'Alice : 

Rien. Toujours rien. Cela faisait deux mois que je n'avais plus de visions de Bella. Je ne recevais plus rien même pas quelques fibres d'images me disant que notre Bella chérie était encore vivante. Ce qui nous déprimait tous au plus haut point. Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi vulnérable qu'à ces moments.

Jasper essayait de me remonter le moral autant qu'il le pouvait mais pour lui c'était encore plus dur que nous autres car il ressentait sa peine ainsi que celle de tout les autres membres de la famille.

A chaque instant de la journée et de la nuit, j'essayais de voir quelque chose sur Bella même un infime détail m'aurait fait sauté de joie à cet instant. Mais rien de rien. Impossible, j'en aurais presque des maux de tête si je n'étais pas un vampire. Mais cela me rendait vraiment pénible car je m'énervais chaque jour afin de la voir. A force je m'isolais toute seule dans le grenier de la villa comme une exclue et c'est ce que je ressentais au fond de moi car je ne servais plus à rien si je ne pouvais pas utilisé pour une personne si aimée parmi nous.

Alice, arrête de penser cela! Me dit Edward avec douleur.

Tu n'as qu'à ne pas lire ce qui se passe dans ma tête, surtout en ce moment! Lui répondis-je légèrement sur la défensive.

Je n'en pouvais plus de tout cela, c'était vraiment insupportable mais le pire restait Edward car malgré qu'il avait réussi à entendre Bella il est toujours aussi déprimé voire dépressif car il ne restait pas plus que 1 heure à la villa. Tout le reste du temps il partait à la recherche de Bella comme tout le reste de la famille mais lui ne prenais guère le temps de chasser et de se changer, il ne le faisait que parce que Carlisle ou Esmée le lui demandait.

En bref, la vie était devenue plus que lamentable, plus personne ne riait même Emmet notre grand plaisantin avait comme perdu son sens de l'humour, Rosalie quant à elle s'occupait beaucoup de Nessie comme si en s'occupant de celle-ci, elle faisait un geste envers Bella, ce qui me montra qu'elle aimait réellement Bella. Carlisle, lui essayait de rester impassible comme toujours mais on voyait que cela lui était très difficile. Esmée, elle pleurait chaque jour, sans larme bien entendu, la perte de sa fille et cela ne faisait que de renforcer le mal-être de mon Jasper. Lui plus que tous, mis à part Edward, souffrait de la disparition de Bella, il essayait tant bien que mal de réconforter tout le monde avec son pouvoir mais n'y arrivait pas tellement la peine était grande donc c'est lui qui me faisait mal au coeur en ce moment. Il était dans notre chambre sur le lit et essayait de recevoir le moins d'émotions possibles, chose presque impossible. Je m'approcha de Jasper.

Mon chéri, est-ce que ça va aller? Il faudrait peut-être que tu sortes prendre l'air? Lui dis-je en m'installant à ses côtés et en posant ma tête sur son torse.

Ne t'inquiètes pas Alice, je vais réussir à m'y faire! Dit-il tout en caressant tendrement mes cheveux.

Je sais que tu vas réussir sauf que je n'aime pas te voir souffrir, ça me peine d'avantage et donc cela en rajoute pour toi aussi.

Je suis désolé ma chérie mais je préfère ressentir les choses car au moins ça me puni, en quelque sorte, de ne pas encore avoir trouver Bella.. Me dit-il avec dans la voix une tristesse que je remarquais étant très grande, plus que je ne l'aurais pensé.

J'ai donc légèrement relevé la tête et je me suis approché de son visage et j'y est déposé un baiser léger, certes, mais remplie de l'amour que j'éprouvais pour lui, d'ailleurs cela il le ressentais sans que j'ai le besoin de l'embrasser. Ce don était assez frustrant de temps car il savait presque tout le temps quand je pensais à lui vu que c'est l'amour qui émanait de moi mais il savait également lorsque j'avais « envie de lui » car le désir était mon émotion principal et lui bien sûr le ressentait.

Mais dans cette période, l'amour existait mais en faible quantité, il régnait maintenant, en plus du silence quasi-continu dans la villa, les émotions de perte, chagrin et désespoir. Moi-même je le ressentais alors que je n'avais pas le don de Jasper.

J'étais toujours allongé avec Jasper sur notre lit quand tout à coup je me figea et eu une vision.

« J'étais dans une chambre aux couleurs bleu ciel avec de la moquette blanche, je dois dire qu'elle était très jolie. Le dressing était rempli de différents styles, certains que j'aimais plus que d'autres. Mais à ce moment la porte s'ouvrit et je vis entrer Bella, ses yeux étaient dorés mais avaient perdus tout leur éclat. Quelqu'un la suivit jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit dans la chambre. C'était un de ses ravisseurs, je ne pus remarquer seulement qu'il avait les cheveux brun , la peau blanche comme la nôtre et ses yeux étaient rouges. »

Ma vision s'arrêta là, j'étais épuisée. J'aurais voulu que cette vision dure plus longtemps afin que je puisse voir si Bella allait bien. J'ai seulement eu le temps de m'apercevoir de son visage ainsi que du visage de son ravisseur qui d'ailleurs ne me disait rien, je ne le connaissais pas.

Je fus donc revenu à l'instant présent quand je remarquais que tous étaient autour de moi. Je leur ai donc expliquer ma vision et chacun on vraiment eu cette fois-ci l'espoir de revoir Bella. Pour chacun, leurs yeux brillaient de l'éclat d'espoir, celui qui avait depuis longtemps disparu.


	19. Rappel

CHAPITRE 18 :

Point de vue de Bella : 

De nouvelles pensées, toutes plus ou moins horribles me parvenaient chaque jour. Toutes provenaient de mes kidnappeurs. Je connaissais à présent leurs noms car chacun s'entretuait entre eux, par pensée bien évidemment, car en apparence aucun ne parlait. Donc j'ai fini par savoir que la femme se nommait Lacey, dans ses pensées c'était toujours des insultes envers ses compagnons ou du dégoût du fait qu'elle soit obligée de rester ici. Elle ne supporter plus ces deux « abrutis » selon ses termes à elle. Mais bien entendu, elle ne disait rien de tout cela à voix haute, comme toujours, elle faisait la femme fière d'avoir ce travail. De nouveau j'entendais ses pensées qui étaient encore une fois désagréables à entendre.

_« Qu'est-ce que cela m'énerve de voir ces deux bouffons ici! J'aimerais bien me débarrasser d'eux une bonne fois pour toute »_

Voilà ce que j'entendais presque toute la journée, et la nuit bien entendue. Elle avait vraiment aucune éducation car son vocabulaire était plus que affligeant, tous ces mots était vraiment d'une grossièreté accablante. Et toute la journée c'était ainsi, à croire qu'elle n'avait appris que cela comme langage. J'essayais de m'éloigner de ses pensées au maximum afin d'être énervé car oui cette femme m'énervait au plus au point.

L'autre kidnappeur était bien entendu Kyle, lui par contre je n'avais pas de haine envers lui car ses pensées montraient tout autre chose de la personne qu'il faisait paraître. Il n'avais pas voulu me kidnapper mais avait été forcé par Aro, qui l'avait soumis au chantage. Soit il me kidnappait et restait dans cet endroit avec moi, soit Aro tuait son âme sœur, sa raison de vivre comme il le disait souvent en pensée. D'un côté, j'éprouvais de la compassion pour lui car il éprouvait la même chose que moi, la douleur d'être séparé de le ou les personnes que l'on aime le plus au monde. Il était le seul à m'apporter de la nourriture, les autres ne voulaient pas se charger de m'apporter des animaux. Encore une fois, il entra dans ma chambre et vînt m'apporter un daim et pour la première fois je lui murmurais un « merci » que seul lui pouvait entendre. Ses pensées me touchèrent.

_« De rien, Bella. Comme je plains cette pauvre fille, ses yeux ont perdus tout leur éclat depuis qu'on la enlever de sa famille, de son amour et de sa fille. Comme moi, elle n'aurait plus de raison de vivre sans sa vie. »_

Il avait tout compris, si jamais il arrivait quelque chose aux êtres que j'aimais, je ferais tout pour mourir également, comme lui.

Il partit en me faisant seulement un signe de la tête.

Le troisième kidnappeur était également un homme, il se nommait Brandt et ses pensées étaient très peu commodes envers moi. Dès qu'il me voyait son regard montrait de la haine et une lueur de mort également. Je voyais bien qu'il voulait me tuer à tout prix et qu'il se retenait. Chaque fois que je le croisais, un frisson me parcourait l'échine du dos.

Après avoir fini mon repas, je descendis la carcasse à la cuisine comme à l'habitude. Sur mon chemin, je vis justement Brandt. Son regard était toujours le même et ses pensées également.

_« Si tu savais comment j'ai envie de te tuer, là, tout de suite. Mai Aro, lui ne veut pas, il te veut envie pour voir ce que tu développes comme don! Mais qu'est ce que l'on s'en fout. Moi tout ce que je veux c'est ta mort, c'est tout simple. »_

De nouveau j'eus un frisson. Je me dépêcha d'aller poser la carcasse et de remonter dans ma chambre. Je sentais que Brandt ne continuerais pas longtemps à me supporter mais que pouvais-je faire? Je ne voulais en aucun cas mettre ma famille en danger donc il était hors de question que je leur dise où je me trouvais et de toute façon pour cela j'aurais déjà dû savoir où je me trouvais. Or je n'en avais aucune idée. A travers la fenêtre de ma chambre je ne voyais que la forêt et rien d'autre. Du vert à perte de vue. Cela me déprimait car ça me rappelai Forks et tout ce qui s'est passé là-bas.

Je voulais envoyer un message à Renesmée mais rien qu'à elle. Si j'avais bien compté le nombre de semaines que j'étais enfermée ici, j'avais compté à peu près quatre mois Nessie devrait avoir à peu près la taille d'une petite fille de 8 ans. Cela me déprimait d'avantage car ma petite fille grandissait déjà plus vite que la normale et en plus je ne pouvais pas la voir afin de la guider et de l'aider quand elle en aurait besoin. Même si je sais qu'Alice ou Rose le ferait à ma place mais cela me frustrer fortement. C'est pour cela que j'avais décidé de lui envoyer un message lorsque j'aurais eu mon repas car à ce moment j'avais toutes mes forces et donc je pourrais me concentrer afin que mon message n'atteigne que ma fille et personne d'autre, pas même Edward. Je tenta donc ma chance.

« Ma petite chérie, je t'aime tellement, je suis si triste de ne pas pouvoir être avec toi et te voir grandir. Je veux juste, par ce message, que tu te souviennes de la promesse que tu m'as faites. T'en rappelles-tu? Tu m'as promis d'être heureuse quoiqu'il m'arrive et bien fait tout pour l'être mon ange. Je t'aime tellement. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien. A très bientôt ma chérie, je reviendrais sois en certaine. Je t'aime. Maman. »

Là, j'ai mieux résister et je me suis beaucoup moins affaiblie. A croire que je commençais à m'habituer à mon nouveau don. Ce serait vraiment bien qu'il soit contrôlable aussi rapidement. Je finis donc ma soirée assise sur le canapé avec le livre Roméo et Juliette, tout en laissant mon esprit vagabondait.


	20. Tristesse

CHAPITRE 19 :

Point de vue de Renesmée : 

J'étais triste, même plus que ça encore. J'essayais chaque jour de consoler Papa, j'avais l'impression qu'il était comme mort, ses yeux ne reflétaient plus aucunes émotions, comme un peu tout ceux de la famille.

Même moi je n'arrivais plus à rire ou même sourire. Jacob essayait tant bien que mal à me changer les idées mais lui était également triste de la disparition de Maman.

Depuis qu'elle avait disparu, je faisais chaque nuit des cauchemars où je me retrouvais toute seule en plein milieu d'une forêt, je voyais disparaître toutes les personnes que j'aimais. Et à chaque fois je me réveillais en criant et en pleurant et c'est à ce moment là que Papa arrivait et me prenait dans ses bras, là où je me sentais en sécurité.

Ce matin je me levais, après un cauchemar devenu quotidien, j'avais même peur d'aller dormir désormais mais Papa était toujours à mes côtés et me chantait ma berceuse.

Je suis descendue au salon où Tata Alice était assise sur le canapé avec les yeux fermés. Elle essayait sûrement de se concentrer sur Maman, mais comme souvent elle ne percevais que des images flous.

Je suis partie prendre mon petit déjeuner qu'Esmée venait de me préparer. Elle était vraiment adorable comme grand-mère et elle me demandait toujours si je voulais plus de choses. Or elle faisait déjà beaucoup trop à manger. Elle m'avait préparer des crêpes ce matin avec du miel, du chocolat, du sucre ou de la confiture et elle m'a versé mon verre de sang quotidien. Et oui, dû à ma nature je devais manger afin de satisfaire ma part humaine et ma part vampirique.

Après avoir déjeuné, je suis remonté dans ma chambre et je me suis installé sur mon lit. J'ai pris une photo de Maman et Papa et me suis mise à les contempler. Il formait un si joli couple tout les deux. Pourquoi faut-il qu'ils soient séparés? C'est insupportable de voir mes parents souffrir.

Tout à coup je me figea car quelqu'un me parla dans ma tête. C'était la voix de Maman.

_« Ma petite chérie, je t'aime tellement, je suis si triste de ne pas pouvoir être avec toi et te voir grandir. Je veux juste, par ce message, que tu te souviennes de la promesse que tu m'as faites. T'en rappelles-tu? Tu m'as promis d'être heureuse quoiqu'il m'arrive et bien fait tout pour l'être mon ange. Je t'aime tellement. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien. A très bientôt ma chérie, je reviendrais sois en certaine. Je t'aime. Maman. »_

Dès que je n'entendis plus rien, mon corps se relâcha et je me suis mise à pleurer car Maman me manquait tellement et là elle voulait que j'accepte la promesse que je lui ai faite. Mais comment veut-elle que je sois heureuse si elle n'est pas là? Comment veut-elle que je continue de vivre ainsi?

Je sentis quelqu'un approchait de moi mais je ne m'en souciait pas. Je voulais retrouver Maman, elle me manquait tant. Maman disait toujours que j'étais beaucoup plus évoluée intellectuellement mais aujourd'hui je préférerai être la petite fille que je suis censé être car ainsi j'aurais moins de pensées douloureuses.

Nessie, ma chérie, qu'as-tu? Mon père, c'était donc lui qui était entré dans ma chambre. Il vînt s'assoir à côté de moi et me pris dans ses bras.

Je ne pouvais pas lui avouer ce que j'avais entendu c'était un secret entre Maman et moi et puis si il l'aurait entendu également, il aurait su ce que j'avais. Donc je me décida de lui mentir, chose que je ne faisais jamais car je n'aimais pas ça.

Maman me manque énormément! Lui dis-je avec des larmes dans la voix.

Je te comprends ma chérie, elle nous manque à tous. Mais il fait que tu te ressaisisses ma chérie, tu c'est qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu te voir ainsi.

Oui je sais mais c'est trop dur, je n'y arrive pas.

Je repartis en sanglots. Papa me serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras et me caressa les cheveux afin de me calmer. Au bout de quelques minutes ou quelques heures mon stockage d'eau fût apparemment épuisé car plus aucune larmes ne sortaient. Je releva donc ma tête et vis que Papa me regardait avec une lueur d'amour c'est la seule lueur que j'apercevais dans ses yeux et seulement quand il me regardait, le reste du temps ses yeux étaient vides. Je suis presque sûre que lorsque l'on aura retrouvé Maman, il revivra dans tout les sens du terme.

Je lui fit donc un bisou sur la joue et lui m'en fit un sur le front puis je me dégageais de son étreinte sécurisante et réconfortante afin d'aller reprendre une douche pour me débarrasser de toutes ses larmes. Quand j'entrais dans la salle de bains je remarqua une pile de linge. Alice! Cela ne pouvait être qu'elle. Malgré sa tristesse, elle s'occupait quand même de moi pour tout ce qui est mode. Je découvris donc une jupe courte noire en coton avec un débardeur noir avec des bretelles croisées dans le dos et avec des ballerines violines.

Ah Alice! On aura toujours dû mal à la changer, je crois même que ce sera impossible.

Je suis donc redescendu habillé de ces vêtements et je me suis installé à côté de Tonton Emmet devant la télévision que l'on ne regardait pas . J'étais dans mes pensées mes cela me faisait du bien d'être avec ma famille.


	21. Emotions

CHAPITRE 20 :

Point de vue de Jasper :

Horrible, tout simplement horrible ces journées et nuits qui défilaient sans Bella avec nous. Ce n'était pas vraiment le fait que je ressente la peine de toute ma famille, c'était également ma peine à moi qui me rendais aussi mal en point. J'étais dévasté par tout cela.

Plus aucun rire, aucun sourire. Rien. La villa était devenue morte, presque plus aucuns bruits n'étaient perceptibles alors que nous étions des êtres à l'ouïe surdéveloppée.

La vie n'est plus du tout la même depuis la disparition de Bella, c'est à ce moment là que l'on voit que la joie de notre famille est surtout dû à la présence de Bella. Mais la vie continue, c 'est ainsi et nous nous devons de continuer à vivre pour le bien de Renesmée car il faut qu'elle puisse quand même avoir le bonheur qu'une petite fille se doit d'avoir même sans la présence de sa mère. C'est assez difficile de pouvoir rendre Renesmée heureuse mais on sait tous que c'est ce que Bella voudrait, que la vie continue sans elle.

Alice, ma femme, l'être de mon coeur essaie chaque jour de m'aider à supporter toutes ces émotions même si pour elle cela était également dur car Bella est sa meilleure amie et je vois très bien qu'elle souffre de cette séparation, comme tous d'ailleurs. Le plus dur est tout de même pour Edward et Renesmée, tous les deux si heureux en présence de Bella que cela en devenait parfois contrariant vu les émotions d'amour et de joie que je ressentais, et là, la seule chose qui émane d'eux et une tristesse intense indéfinissable.

Nessie est vraiment une enfant très forte car malgré tout son chagrin elle essaie de réconforter son père, c'est une chose vraiment exceptionnelle mais elle a toujours était ce genre d'enfant et elle a toujours était très intelligente. C'est une petite fille vraiment formidable, elle vraiment l'une des seules personnes à pouvoir ainsi remonter le moral d'Edward.

Je sentis Alice s'approchait de moi, son parfum si envoutant arriva jusqu'à moi et quand je ressentis son émotion je savais qu'elle allait craqué. Et j'avais raison, elle vînt jusqu'à moi et s'installa à mes côtés et commença à me dire tout ce qu'elle ressentait.

Jazz, j'en peux plus. J'en ai assez d'être ainsi séparé de Bella, je veux retrouver ma meilleure amie. Me dit-elle pour finir par éclater en sanglots sans larmes.

Je la pris donc dans mes bras tout en essayant de calmer sa souffrance en lui envoyant des ondes de calme.

Calme toi ma chérie, on va la retrouver. Lui dis-je tout en espérant que se sera la vérité.

Je l'espérais vraiment du fin fond de moi-même car malgré que je n'étais pas vraiment proche de Bella, je l'apprécie énormément. C'est vraiment une fille formidable, qui vaut à être connu et à connaître. Et voilà maintenant que moi aussi je déprimé. Comment allais-je faire pour pouvoir continuer à consoler Alice alors que moi-même je n'étais pas dans un meilleur état qu'elle.

A cet instant, je me fis une promesse, à l'instant même ou je percevrais une trace ou une idée de l'endroit ou pourrait se trouver Bella, je la suivrais, traquerais cette piste jusqu'à ce que je parvienne à la trouver. Et de plus je promets également que je me rapprocherai de Bella afin d'encore mieux la connaître que maintenant. Elle pourrait se confier à moi si elle le souhaite, comme elle le ferait avec son frère. Je voulais être ce frère confiant, la rassurant, à qui elle pourrait dire tout ce qu'elle souhaite. Je voulais être cela pour Bella.

Tout à coup Alice se figea, j'en conclus donc qu'elle avait une vision. Je la soutenais donc au cas où mais quand sa vision s'arrêta elle arborait un sourire. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas sourit que cela me choqua que j'en resté bouche bée.

Mais elle me sauta au coup et me dit tendrement.

Ah! Jazz c'est merveilleux la décision que tu viens de prendre. Bella va être heureuse que tu te rapproches d'elle tu verras. Je t'aime tellement.

Moi aussi je t'aime Alice!

Oui je sais je l'ai vu dans ma vision. Me dit-elle avec un sourire merveilleux.

Nous sommes donc montés dans notre chambre et depuis un long moment nous avons passés une nuit plus que magique(^^). Pour une fois nous avions un petit moment de tranquillité dans cette vaste tempête de malheur que nous vivions.


	22. Encore!

CHAPITRE 21 :

Point de vue de Bella :

Toujours les mêmes journées. Identiques les unes aux autres. Cela commençait vraiment à me peser. Tout identique, aucun son, toujours les mêmes pièces, aucun droit de sortir, même repas. Absolument tout était pareil, jour comme nuit. Ma famille me manquait toujours et cela ne changerait pas même si des centaines d'années passaient. Des centaines d'années? Comment pouvais-je penser pouvoir rester ici des centaines d'années sans bouger? C'est absolument hors de question. J'avais fait une promesse à Edward, Renesmée et tous les autres membres de ma famille. La promesse que je les retrouverais même si je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où je me trouve je saurais en sortir.

Tout à coup je ne vis plus rien, comme si j'étais dans un trou noir mais je sentais le canapé sous moi et mon livre entre mes mains c'était vraiment une étrange sensation et je commençais à panique. Mais soudain, plusieurs images arrivèrent à mes yeux mais elles défilaient beaucoup trop vite et du coup je ne comprenait que quelques brides de ces images. Je vis le visage de chaque membre de ma famille mais ceci ne dura à peine 1 seconde, je vis une forêt, un chemin sinueux et toutes ces images se terminèrent sur un visage. Ce visage ne m'était pas inconnu, il m'effrayait, un visage froid et dur, des yeux de tueur mais où on voit également de la curiosité. Ce visage n'était d'autre que celui d'Aro. Quand je revînt à moi, quand mes yeux virent la rélité, un frisson me parcouru. Que pouvais bien être cela? Une vision? Alice ne m'a jamais décrit comment se passait ses visions donc je ne pourrais vraiment pas le savoir. Et de toute façon je ne peux pas découvrir des nouveaux dons tous les jours. Quoique, venant de moi se serait encore possible, vu la chance qui m'entourait en ce moment. Je penchais donc pour la possibilité d'un nouveau pouvoir même si je n'en était pas sûr à cent pour cent.

Mais comment faire pour pouvoir maîtriser un tel don? Je ne me souviens guère qu'Alice a un jour réussi à contrôler son pouvoir de vision. Les seuls moment où elle réussissait c'est lorsqu'elle essayait justement de voir l'avenir mais de voir quelque chose de précis.

C'était donc ça! Il faut que je me concentre sur une personne pour enfin connaître son avenir ou du moins ce qu'il va lui arriver dans les quelques temps qui vont suivre.

Je me concentrais donc sur ma fille car je voulais voir si elle était heureuse comme je le lui avais demandé. Je fermais donc les yeux et pensais fort à Nessie. Pourquoi n'obtenais-je rien? Pourquoi aucune image ne venait à moi? C'est si injuste.

Je recommençais encore et encore afin d'avoir une vision même si ce n'était que quelque chose de flou, je voulais le voir.

Mon souhait fût exaucé car tout à coup je me figea et ne vit plus rien comme un peu plus tôt. Je vis tout d'abord Nessie dans les bras d'Edward pleurant à chaudes larmes. Cela me faisait tellement mal au coeur. J'aurais bien arrêter cette vision à cet instant mais je voulais également voir ce qui allait suivre. J'étais partagée, ne savant que choisir. Continuer de voir l'avenir de ma fille ou abandonner car cela me faisait trop mal.

Je décida de continuer à regarder les images qui me venait. Nessie avait tellement grandi, elle était si jolie. Je voyais bien que c'était Alice qui lui avait choisi ses habits. J'aurais tellement aimé que ce soit moi mais je ne le pouvais pas. Cela me poussa encore plus à chercher une solution d'évasion. Voir ma fille grandir, pouvoir vivre mon amour avec Edward et surtout retrouver tout les autres Cullens.

Je captais encore quelques images sur Nessie mais aucune d'elle ne la montrer heureuse ce qui me bouleversa énormément. A la fin de ma vision, je décida d'envoyer un message à Edward afin de lui expliquer tout les dons qui m'étaient apparus et lui permettre d'obtenir tout les détails que je pouvais lui fournir.

« Edward, mon amour. J'espère que tu m'entends. J'ai découvert que j'avais le pouvoir de parler par la pensée et aussi d'entendre les pensées des autres. Et de plus à partir de cet instant j'ai le même don qu'Alice en beaucoup moins développé bien sûr. Je t'envoie ce message pour te dire que je me suis concentré sur notre fille et la seule chose que j'ai vu est sa tristesse, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit ainsi. Et toi non plus. Je vais te dire tout ce que je sais de l'endroit où je suis et de mes kidnappeurs. Mais attention, je t'en supplie ne fais rien d'irréfléchi. Donc les kidnappeurs se nomment Kyle, Brandt et Lacey, se sont des envoyés des Volturis. Aro les a contraint à m'enlever et me garder prisonnière. Ne t'en fais pas tout va bien, ils ne m'ont rien fait.

Sinon je sais juste que la demeure où je suis est entourée d'une forêt, je ne vois que ça. Je t'aime Edward, plus que tout. Prend soin de notre fille et essaie de lui redonner le sourire je t'en pris. Je vous aime tous. Faites attention à vous. »

Quand j'eus fini ce message, je fermais les yeux, épuisée comme jamais. C'était le plus long message que je leur avais envoyé et cela m'avais pris toute mon énergie. Il allait falloir qu'il m'apporte un repas assez vite. Et c'est sur cette pensée que j'écrivis un mot à Kyle lui disant mon besoin de nourriture. Je ne pouvais leur parler donc je le faisais par lettre à Kyle qui lui avait l'air de comprendre mes besoins. Je le glissais sous la porte de sa chambre puis retourna dans la mienne tout en me demandant quand pourrais-je retrouver les personnes que j'aime.


	23. Nouvelles

CHAPITRE 22 :

Point de vue d'Edward : 

Toujours cette souffrance insoutenable. Impossible de penser à autre chose que ma Bella. Tout le monde était quand même rassurée car il savait qu'elle était vivante. Cela me rassurait également mais peu car je ne pouvais pas la serrer dans mes bras, l'embrasser avec tout mon amour, sentir son odeur si délicate et floral, ni touchait sa peau si douce si parfaite.

Tout à coup je reçus un message de Bella.

_« Edward, mon amour. J'espère que tu m'entends. J'ai découvert que j'avais le pouvoir de parler par la pensée et aussi d'entendre les pensées des autres. Et de plus à partir de cet instant j'ai le même don qu'Alice en beaucoup moins développé bien sûr. Je t'envoie ce message pour te dire que je me suis concentré sur notre fille et la seule chose que j'ai vu est sa tristesse, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit ainsi. Et toi non plus. Je vais te dire tout ce que je sais de l'endroit où je suis et de mes kidnappeurs. Mais attention, je t'en supplie ne fais rien d'irréfléchi. Donc les kidnappeurs se nomment Kyle, Brandt et Lacey, se sont des envoyés des Volturis. Aro les a contraint à m'enlever et me garder prisonnière. Ne t'en fais pas tout va bien, ils ne m'ont rien fait._

_Sinon je sais juste que la demeure où je suis est entourée d'une forêt, je ne vois que ça. Je t'aime Edward, plus que tout. Prend soin de notre fille et essaie de lui redonner le sourire je t'en pris. Je vous aime tous. Faites attention à vous. »_

Après ce message, je savais que Bella serait épuisée mais j'étais tout de même content d'avoir pu entendre le son de sa voix. A cet instant je me suis promis de veiller à ce que souhaitait Bella c'est à dire que la famille et surtout Nessie retrouve un temps soit peu de joie. Cela allait être difficile et je le ferais pour Bella. En second lieu, j'appela toute la famille sans pour autant hausser le volume de ma voix afin que l'on se rejoigne tous au salon et pour parler de ce que ma Bella avait dit sur ses ravisseurs.

Que se passe t-il Edward? Demanda Carlisle en voyant que quelque chose m'était arrivé.

J'ai eu un message de Bella, elle sait désormais qu'elle a le pouvoir de parler par la pensée.

C'est bien! T'en a t-elle dit plus? Continua-t-il.

Oui mais c'est pas tout, elle a le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées comme moi et de voir l'avenir où du moins les moments qui se passe comme Alice.

Quoi? Elle a trois pouvoirs? Ce n'est pas possible! Demanda Emmet, vraiment surpris par cette nouvelle.

D'ailleurs nous étions tous surpris que Bella est autant de pouvoirs mais elle a toujours était exceptionnel même en étant humaine.

Non cela peut être normal, Aro a toujours dit que Bella aurait de grands pouvoirs et je le pensais également. Nous annonça Carlisle.

Enfin bref, maintenant Bella connaît ses pouvoirs mais je ne pense pas qu'elle l'ai dit aux envoyés des Volturis... commençais-je.

Comment ça des envoyés des Volturis? Demanda Esmée paniquait que sa fille soit entourée de tels personnes.

Tout à coup une vague de calme nous envahit tous et je remerciai Jasper d'un signe de la tête. Je continuais donc à leur expliquer ce que Bella m'avait dit.

Donc je continue, Bella m'a donner leurs noms. Moi il ne me dise rien mais peut être que vous oui.

Bon allez Edward, dépêche toi de nous dire ces fichus noms. Alice bien sûr, impatiente comme toujours. D'ailleurs ce n'était pas la seule. Tous étaient impatients.

Bon d'accord. Il y a Lacey, Brandt et Kyle. Mais je peux vous dire que le ton de Bella quand elle a prononcé le nom de ce Kyle n'était pas avec de la peur comme pour Brandt mais plutôt avec de la peine. Je ne sais pas ce que cela peut signifier, leur dis-je en voyant leurs visages, tous de l'effarement dessus.

Et as-tu des indices de l'endroit où Bella pourrait se trouver? Demanda Jasper.

Il avait tellement changer depuis la disparition de Bella. Et hier ce qu'il avait pensé m'a vraiment touché, il voulait mieux s'entendre avec Bella, la protéger de tout comme un frère. Cela m'avait vraiment ému. Mais je m'arrêtais dans mes pensées en voyant les regards d'impatience de tous.

Elle m'a juste dit que la demeure où elle était se trouver entouré d'une forêt et que c'est la seule chose qu'elle voyait.

Bien c'est déjà quelque chose d'important on sait que l'on aura pas besoin de chercher dans les villes et que l'on peut se limiter aux forêts. Déclara Carlisle après un infime moment de réflexion.

Oui je suis d'accord avec vous mais si vous voulez bien je vais maintenant vous laissez et parlez avec Nessie. Leur dis-je en me levant.

Je me suis donc levé et j'ai été chercher Nessie qui se trouvait à ce moment avec Jacob.


	24. Discussion

CHAPITRE 23 :

Point de vue de Renesmée :

Mon père voulait me parler, de quoi? Je ne pense pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

Ne t'inquiètes pas Nessie, je veux juste parler en tête à tête avec toi pour te dire quelque chose que ta mère veux.

De quoi? Dis-je abasourdie. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis plu tôt que Maman t'avait dit d'autres choses.

A cet instant, j'étais figée sur place mais je savais désormais que Papa voulait nous emmener loin des oreilles surdéveloppées de la famille. J'accélérais donc le pas en essayant de tirais mon père en avant pour que lui aussi aille plus vite. Autant vous dire que c'était peine perdue.

Ma misérable tentative pour le faire avancer le fit sourire; comme j'étais heureuse de le voir enfin esquisser un sourire même si cela n'allait pas jusqu'à ces yeux. Je savais que le seul moyen de retrouver mon père comme avant était d'avoir Maman à nos côtés.

Nous avons donc continuer à avancer, jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive dans une petite clairière magnifique. Elle était petite et parfaitement ronde, était tapissée de fleurs violettes, jaunes et blanches. A quelques mètres de là, murmurait un ruisseau. C'était vraiment un endroit exceptionnel.

Papa s'installa dans l'herbe. Tout à coup, je vus dans ses yeux s'installait une profonde et immense tristesse et je compris que cet endroit devait avoir un rapport avec Maman.

Tu as tout à fait raison ma chérie, cet endroit évoque certains souvenirs de ta mère et moi. C'est ici qu'à eu lieu notre premier rendez-vous si on peut dire. C'était un moment magique et jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier.

C'est vraiment un endroit sublime, dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

J'aurais tellement aimé que Maman soit là avec nous afin qu'elle me fasse également partager ses souvenirs. De nouveaux les larmes affluaient dans mes yeux. Mon père se rapprocha de moi et me serra dans ses bras.

Ne pleures pas Nessie, je t'en prie.

Je ne peux pas, je suis désolée, c'est plus fort que moi Papa.

Ta mère le souhaite également, c'est une partie du message qu'elle m'a envoyé. Elle veut que tu retrouves le sourire et crois moi ta mère peut être têtu quand elle le veut. Et si elle voit grâce à son nouveau don de vision que tu n'as pas le sourire, elle serait capable de nous envoyer un message en nous criant dessus, me dit-il. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas on va tout faire pour qu'elle nous crie dessus en direct.

Je ris doucement, de même pour Papa.

Je préfère te voir rire, ma puce. Je sais que Maman te manques mais tu verras on va bientôt la retrouver, j'en suis certain. Car je pense que ta mère va tout faire pour nous guider jusqu'à elle. Mais avant toutes choses, elle veut que tu retrouves ton joli sourire qui nous plaît tant.

D'accord Papa, dis-je en larmes, je vais essayer de faire un effort. Mais c'est si dur, dis-je en soupirant.

Je sais ma puce, je sais. Je ressens la même chose que toi mais pour ta mère moi aussi je vais faire un effort en étant un peu moins pessimiste et toi en retrouvant peu à peu ton sourire.

Oui, c'est d'accord. Pour Maman, je le ferai. Dis-je avec un léger sourire.

Il me serra un peu plus dans ses bras puis m'embrassa sur le front.

Je t'aime Papa, lui dis-je

Je t'aime aussi ma petite Nessie.

On resta encore un moment dans la clairière jusqu'à ce que le soleil commence à se coucher et que Papa décide qu'il était l'heure de rentrer. Quand nous arrivâmes à la villa, toute la famille nous regarda. Il se passait quelque chose. Mais quoi? J'aurais tellement aimer pouvoir lire dans les pensées comme Papa. Je voulais savoir. Leurs regards me disaient que ce qu'il se passait était loin d'être une bonne nouvelle. Non cela annonçait un mauvais présage. Surtout qu'à cet instant mon père émit un grognement si fort que je me suis mise à trembler. Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues sans que je puisse les arrêtait. Tata Rosalie vînt me prendre dans ses bras et me montât dans ma chambre. En bas j'étais persuader qu'il était en train de parler de ce qui se passait mais je ne sus pas car à force de pleurer, la fatigue m'emporta et je m'endormis dans les bras de Rose, les larmes coulant toujours et éprises de terribles cauchemars.


	25. Liberté et Conséquence

CHAPITRE 24 :

Point de vue de Bella :

J'avais eu une autre vision il y a peu de temps. Nessie et Edward en conversation mais je n'avais perçu que quelques bribes et de toute façon j'aurais aimé leur laisser de l'intimité. J'avais seulement vu Ma petite fille chérie esquisser un sourire ce qui me rendait un peu plus positive sur son avenir.

Mais aujourd'hui c'était un journée ensoleillé mais elle ne me disait rien, j'avais un sentiment bizarre. Vous savez ce genre de sentiment qui vous annonce que quelque chose de grave va arrivait? Et bien c'est cela que je ressentais en ce moment. J'avais une sorte d'oppression en moi, signe pas très favorisant.

Je savais maintenant que cette journée allait être vraiment horrible car je sentis arriver d'autres vampires dans ma demeure d'emprisonnement. Je me demandais bien qui cela pouvait-il être. Une relève qui allait prendre la place de Lacey, Brandt et Kyle? Cela m'étonnerait fortement car j'aurais plus de possibilité de m'enfuir. Mais qui cela pouvait-il donc être?

Tout à coup une voix résonna en bas, à la porte d'entrée. Cette voix me rappela tellement de souvenirs que j'en eu presque le tournis.

Non ce n'est pas possible. Il ne peut pas s'être déplacé jusqu'ici?

Apparemment j'eus ma réponse car à peine deux secondes plus tard on toqua à ma porte. Je sentais trois nouvelles odeurs donc se trouvait derrière la porte trois nouveaux vampires. Je savais déjà qu'il y avait Aro car sa voix m'avait glacée, il devait y avoir Jane aussi car elle ne se séparait que très rarement de lui et je pense à Alec car il ne quittait jamais Jane. Grâce à mon pouvoir de lire dans les pensées, mes suppositions se trouvèrent être exactes. Tout cela se passa en à peine une seconde et la seconde d'après je les autorisais à entrer.

A ma chère Bella! Dit Aro tout en s'approchant de moi.

Mon réflexe fut bien sûr de reculer ce qui a eu le don de le faire sourire. Un sourire presque de plaisir. Il devait être content que je le craigne. Mais surtout je savais que moi toute seule contre ces trois vampires s'était perdu d'avance.

Voyons Bella, tu ne dois pas avoir peur de moi, je ne te ferais rien. Rassure-toi.

J'avança donc même si je n'étais pas trop rassurée, ce qui me déstabilisais c'était surtout le sourire sadique de Jane. Je pouvais lire dans ses pensées mais heureusement qu'elle ne le savait pas.

_« Je n'en reviens pas de sa beauté, elle pourrait battre la Cullen et la Denali blonde à un concours de beauté. Vraiment comment j'aimerais la tuer rien que pour cela. »_

Bon alors Bella, je crois que je te dois quelques explications. M'annonça Aro.

Oui , je le pense également, dis-je en essayant d'avoir une voix assez sûre.

Alors voilà si je t'ai fais enlevé par mes petits amis c'est parce que tu es un vampire exceptionnel puisque les dons des autres ne t'atteignent toujours pas et que je veux savoir quel est ton pouvoir?

Je n'en ai pas, lui dis-je même si je savais que c'était en vain.

Bella, voyons, ne me mens pas s'il-te plaît c'est une chose qui m'horripile; je suis sûre que tu possèdes un don. Déclara-t-il.

Je poussais un soupir. Je ne voulais pas lui dire tout les pouvoirs que j'avais sinon j'étais certaine que jamais je ne verrais plus jamais ma famille et cela était une chose que je ne pourrais jamais envisager. Je décida donc de ne lui en dire que un et un seul, celui qui pourrait légèrement le décevoir.

bon d'accord effectivement j'ai un pouvoir seulement je vous le dis tout de suite il n'est pas si bien que cela.

Je suis sûr du contraire ma chère, allez y dites-nous. Il me répondit avec un sourire de victoire.

Voilà donc j'ai le don de pouvoir me protéger en créant une bulle impénétrable.

C'était un demi-mensonge car certes je pouvais créer une bulle de protection mais je pouvais protéger tous ceux que je souhaitais hors cela devait rester un secret pour lui car sinon je devrais être à ses côtés pour toute mon éternité.

Aro eu l'air déçu car dans ses yeux l'éclat qui brillait juste avant s'effaça rapidement.

je vous l'avais dit, ce n'est pas extraordinaire.

Oui je vois cela je pensais que tu aurais quelque chose de mieux, plus puissant, dit-il en parlant plus pour lui.

Cependant j'avais l'impression qu'il me cachait quelque chose mais je ne voulais pas m'introduire dans sa tête car je suis sûre qu'il aurait senti ma présence dans sa tête et il aurait donc découvert mon don. Donc j'attendais qu'il finisse ses réflexions tout en gardant un oeil sur Jane et Alec car il ne m'inspirait pas du tout confiance.

Bon je voudrais passer un accord avec toi Bella car vu le don que tu as et qui n'ai pas très intéressant pour moi. Je voudrais que tu me renseignes sur ta fille, que tu me dises si elle a un don ou non. Est-ce qu'elle est plus humaine que vampire? Ou inversement?

Oh non tout mais pas cela, je ne voulais rien lui révéler sur Renesmée car il al voudrait en sa possession et cela jamais tant que je vivrais n'arrivera.

Et après je pourrais partir , retrouver ma famille? Dis-je tout en sachant que je ne lui dirais rien de spécial sur Nessie.

Oui, bien entendu et je tiens toujours mes promesses. Tu pourras partir et je vous laisserez en paix pour le restant de vos jours.

D'accord j'accepte cet accord.

Je lui serrais la main pour signer cet engagement. Je savais qu'il esayait d percevoir mes pensées, moi-même je le lisais dans les siennes. Je me concentrais donc pour lui raconter le plus de mensonges possibles car j'étais la seule immuniser contre lui donc je pouvais me permettre de le faire.

Alors Renesmée est plus humaine que vampire. Certes elle grandit plus vite que la normale mais elle n'a pas la vitesse et la force d'un vampire. Également désolé de vous dire qu'elle n'a aucun pouvoir.

Sa déception se vît tout de suite. Apparemment il m'a cru et cela me soulagea amplement.

Bon tu pourras partir, toi et ta fille ne m'intéressait pas. Mais je te demande de rester ici encore cette nuit et demain au levé du soleil tu seras libre.

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, j'étais libre? C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Je devais accéder à son esprit pour savoir si il ne mijotait pas autre chose.

_« Oui, ma chère Bella tu peut-êre heureuse, tu es libre mais ta famille ne vivra pas assez longtemps pour te voir car le temps que tu rentres et ils seront morts. Tous. »_

Oh mon dieu! Non! Tout mais pas ça. Je devais vite les prévenir; dès que Aro sera sorti de la chambre il me faudra les prévenir de toute urgence.

Je te dis donc au revoir chère Bella et j'espère que toi et ta famille viendrait nous rendre une petite visite à Volterra.

Bien entendu Aro. Lui dis-je en essayant de ne pas le tuer pour ce qu'il voulait faire.

Il partit donc, je suis allée m'installait sur le canapé et je me suis concentrée pour envoyé un message à ma famille.

_« C'est Bella. Partez tous de la villa immédiatement. Je vien d'avoir la visite d'Aro et je suis libre mais seulement j'ai lu dans ses pensées ce qu'il voulait faire c'est-à dire vous tuer tous. Je vous demande donc de tous vous enfuir immédiatement. Je tien à vous plus que tout alors partez. Je vous retrouverais vite ne vous inquiétez pas. A bientôt. Bella »_

Après cela j'ai donc préparer quelques plans afin de pouvoir retrouver les autres Cullens tout en attendant l'aube avec impatience.


	26. Fuite

CHAPITRE 25 :

Point de vue d'Alice : 

J'avais eu une vision horrible. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'un jour j'arriverais à l'oublier. Il ne faut absolument pas qu'elle se réalise. Je nous ai tous vu morts. Mon amour, mes frères et soeurs, mes parents et ma petite nièce adorée également. TOUS. Aucuns survivants. Tout simplement horrible, effroyable. Je ne savais ni où, ni comment cela allait se passer et c'est cela qui me faisait le plus peur. J'ai seulement vu que nous étions tous en train de brûler dans un bûcher au milieu d'une prairie. Serais-ce la prairie où nous jouons au baseball? Une autre. Que sais-je? Cela pouvait être n'importe quelle prairie. J'avais poussé un tel cri que toute la famille s'était retrouver en moins d'une seconde à mes côtés. Seuls manquaient Edward et Nessie qui étaient partis en ballade afin de parler entre père et fille. Jasper me tenait dans ses bras tandis que je me balançait d'avant en arrière, paralysait par la douleur des pertes à venir. Je n'avais encore prononcer aucuns mots tellement cela me paressait horrible ce que j'avais vu. Mon don pouvait parfois être utile mais dans ce cas-là j'aurais préféré ne rien voir ou alors savoir où et quand cela se passait afin de fuir. Quand je sentis Edward et Renesmée arrivaient je cessa de bouger.

Quand Edward entra, je savais qu'il avait deviné que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je le voyais également dans les yeux de ma nièce. Je laissa donc Edward pénétrai dans mon esprit afin qu'il sache ce que je venais de voir. Tout ce que j'espérais c'est qu'il ne s'emporte pas trop vite. Or j'eus tort car à peine ma vision s'est-elle finit qu'il émit un grognement si fort que cela aurait ppu faire tomber une maison humaine (heureusement qu'Esmée l'avait renforcé). Nessie se mit à trembler et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. J'aurais tellement voulu aller la réconforter mais mes membres ne répondaient plus à ma volonté. J'étais tel un zombie, paralysée par la peur et surtout la douleur. Rosalie eut cependant la force de prendre Nessie dans ses bras et de la monter dans sa chambre pour la consoler et à peine deux minutes plus tard on entendait son souffle régulier et endormie. Elle devait être épuisée.

N'ayant pu dire un mot depuis cette vision, Carlisle demanda des explications à Edward. Celui-ci lui expliqua ma vision. L'entendre me relança une nouvelle once de douleur car les images étaient incrustées dans ma tête et ne voulaient pas partir.

Jasper essaya de me calmer en m'envoyant des ondes de calme mais tout ce que je ressentais était tellement fort qu'il n'y réussit pas.

Tout à coup, on s'est tous figés. Tous en même temps, on a reçu un message de notre Bella :

_C'est Bella. Partez tous de la villa immédiatement. Je viens d'avoir la visite d'Aro et je suis libre mais seulement j'ai lu dans ses pensées ce qu'il voulait faire c'est-à dire vous tuer tous. Je vous demande donc de tous vous enfuir immédiatement. Je tien à vous plus que tout alors partez. Je vous retrouverais vite ne vous inquiétez pas. A bientôt. Bella »_

Bella était libre! C'est vraiment une superbe nouvelle mais cela avait donc des conséquences. Peu importe, nous retrouverions Bella même si nous devions fuir. Eh bien nous partirons. J'étais toujours prostrée mais essayais quand même d'avoir une autre vision. Cela me fût impossible, j'étais encore dans un mauvais état psychologique, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer totalement. Carlisle prit la parole :

Dans dix minutes, je veux tout le monde prêts à partir. Alice tu vas rester avec Renesmée. Il faut que tu te ressaisisses. Rose, tu t'occuperas de lui prendre des affaires. Tout le monde ne prend que le strict minimum, nous n'avons pas le temps pour le reste. Nous allons nous rendre tout d'abord en Alaska chez les Denalis afin de leur expliquer la situation puis nous partirons sur l'île.

Nous savions tous que Carlisle n'avait pas voulu dire le nom de l'île de peur qu'il y est des autres vampires à l'écoute de notre conversation. La prudence était de rigueur à cet instant, plus que jamais.

Dix minutes plus tard nous étions tous dans nos voitures respectives. Carlisle et Esmée dans la Mercedes, Emmet et Rose dans la Jeep, Edward et Nessie dans la Volvo, Jasper et moi dans ma Porshe. Seulement c'était Jazz qui conduisait, je voulais me concentrer afin d'avoir des visions.

Tout à coup une vision m'apparut. Elle venait d'un futur mais pas trop proche car l'image était légèrement flou. J'espérais cependant qu'elle se réalise bientôt car cette vision nous montrer un futur heureux.

« Nous étions tous sur l'île avec Bella également, on était tous là, réunis, vivants et heureux »

Serais-ce la fin de notre supplice cette vision? Allions-nous enfin pouvoir vivre en paix? Seulement je me posais une question. Comment Bella allait-elle faire pour nous retrouver?

J'eus soudain une idée. Je me souvenais que Bella m'avait fait parvenir une vision rien qu'en le souhaitant lorsque les Volturis venaient pour tuer Nessie, elle m'avait écrit RIO DE JANEIRO tout en me visualisant. Je décida donc de faire la même chose. Je sortis donc un bout de papier et un stylo de mon sac à main et j'écrivis en capitale L'ILE D'ESMEE. En y repensant c'était toujours et encore les Volturis qui nous gâchaient l'existence. Il faudrait vraiment que l'on reussisse à les tuer un jour pour qu'il nous laisse vivre tranquillement.

Nous étions arrivés chez les Denalis et ce fût Tanya qui nous accueillis.

Salut à tous! Que nous vaut votre visite imprévisible? Non que cela nous dérange bien entendu. Dit-elle.

Nous sommes venus t'expliquer l'étrange situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons et puis nous nous sommes arrêtés également pour chasser. Je te dis tout de suite que nous ne pouvons rester longtemps car nous sommes en danger. Annonça Carlisle.

Que vous arrive-t-il donc? Et vous avez retrouvé Bella?

Bella vient d'être libéré. Ce sont les Volturis qui l'avaient kidnappé. Or maintenant que Bella et Nessie ne les intéresse pas, ils veulent pour se venger tous nous tuer. Bella la lu dans l'esprit d'Aro et nous a prévenu donc nous partons nous installer sur l'île.

Il n'eut pas besoin de préciser quelle île s'était car les Denalis étant nos amis les plus proches étaient donc au courant qu'en cas de danger c'était la-bas que nous nous dirigerions.

Oh! Je vois le problème. Allez donc chasser, nous allons, nous, surveillait les alentours afin qu'il ne vous arrive rien. Déclara tanya.

Merci infiniment Tanya. Se tournant vers nous. On se retrouve tous devant les voitures dans deux heures. Bonne chasse.

Nous sommes donc tous partis chasser même si personne n'avait le coeur à cela mais sachant que nous allions tous devoir attendre quelques temps après avant de chasser nous y allâmes quand même. Nous sentions la présence des Denalis courirent dans les alentours afin de veiller qu'aucuns étrangers entre dans la zone de chasse. Nous leur devions tellement à cet instant que cela était incroyable.

Au bout des deux heures tout le monde était auprès des voitures. Nous dîmes donc au revoir aux Denalis et nous partîmes pour l'île dans l'espoir d'y retrouver Bella au plus vite.


	27. Libération

CHAPITRE 26 :

Point de vue de Bella :

Je savais que ma famille était désormais sur l'île d'Esmée. Effectivement un peu plus tôt, enfin disons dans la nuit,j'avais eu une vision où Alice écrivait les mots L'ILE D'ESMEE sur une feuille. Elle avait utilisé la même technique que moi pour m'indiquer où ils comptaient allés. Mais comment allais-je me rendre là-bas? Je ne me souvenais que très peu du chemin. Mes souvenirs d'humaine sont si flous, cela m'énerve sérieusement car au moment où j'en ai le plus besoin, ils sont pratiquement illisibles. Je me souvenais seulement qu'il y avait eu beaucoup d'avion et du bateau peut-être.

C'était l'aube, je pouvais donc partir. N'ayant aucunes affaires personnelles, je decida donc d'emporter des vêtements qu'il m'avait mis à disposition. Je découvris même qu'il y avait un sac. Je le pris donc et y fourra quelques vêtements de rechange, je mis mes propres chaussures. Je ferma le sac, le mit sur mon épaule et descendis les escaliers pour arriver au rez-de-chaussé où m'attendais Aro, Jane, Alec et mes kidnappeurs.

Puis-je partir? L'aube est là. Demandais-je à Aro.

Mais bien entendu, jeune Bella. Permets moi simplement de te souhaiter tout le bonheur du monde, répondis-t-il.

Ce que je pus lire dans ses pensées me montrait que l'on ne pourrait jamais avoir confiance en lui. Et dire que Carlisle était soi-disant son ami. Cela m'insupportait qu'il est pu profiter d'un être aussi gentil et sincère que Carlisle. Ces pensées étaient toutes centrées sur ses combattants.

« Pars ma petite Bella mais sache que quand tu vas retourner à Forks toute ta petite famille sera brûler depuis un moment. Après tu reviendras vers moi afin que j'en finisse avec toi mais cela sera hors de question et tu m'appartiendras pour l'éternité. Même si j'aurais bien voulu garder Alice et Edward en vie je préfère les sacrifier et t'avoir toi. »

Ces pensées me mettait hors de moi mais je ne voulais rien paraître donc je pris congé auprès des ces traîtres.

J'y vais donc Aro, au revoir. Dis-je en essayant de ne pas paraître trop brutale.

A bientôt ma chère Bella, me répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Je partis sans regarder en arrière, je fuyais cet endroit si maudit à mes yeux, celui qui m'a privé de ma vie pendant presque six mois, si j'avais bien compté.

Je ne devais en aucun cas retourner à Forks car sinon c'est moi qui mourrait. Je devais trouver un moyen de contacter l'un des membres de la famille afin qu'il m'indique comment me rendre sur l'île. Mais ne seront-ils pas repéré si je l'ai contacté par téléphone? Si quelqu'un me suivait sur ordre d'Aro, je pourrais les mettre en danger. Il fallait que je trouve un autre moyen de communication. De plus il ne faudrait pas qu'il m'indique un chemin qui m'emmène à eux directement. Il allait falloir que je soir sur mes gardes pendant un long moment, jouer la comédie également car je ne voulais exposer personne et que personne ne croit que je puisse retrouver ma famille.

J'eus soudain une idée, mes dons allaient enfin me servir pour quelque chose d'utile. Je vais pouvoir envoyer des messages à Alice et elle pourra me répondre en me provoquant des visions. Tout cela allait être éprouvant et épuisant mais il le fallait afin de les protéger.

Je me suis donc tout d'abord éloignée de la demeure d'Aro et j'ai donc atterri dans une ville. Elle se nommait Bratislava. Mais où étais-je? Dans quel pays se trouve cette ville? A ma connaissance cette ville ne fait pas partie de l'Amérique. Il fallait vraiment que je contacte Alice pour lui demander ou je me trouve et dès que je serais en sécurité et ma famille aussi j'apprendrai la géographie en long, en large et en travers. Je continuai donc à déambulai à travers la ville mais à allure humaine afin de ne donner aucune raison aux Volturis de me tuer avant l'heure.

J'avançai donc lentement, trop lentement pour moi, ce qui me mettait les nerfs à vifs mais il fallait que je trouve un endroit calme afin que je puisse communiquer un message à Alice. Je decidai de m'arrêter à un petit motel miteux, je ne compter de toute façon ne pas rester longtemps. Le seul problème était de savoir comment j'allais payer mais tout à coup je me souvins que j'avais mon porte-monnaie sur moi lors de mon kidnapping dans mon jean. Je fus heureuse de savoir que j'avais pris les vêtements, que je portais ce jour, avec moi. Je farfouillais donc dans mon sac jusqu'à le retrouver puis entrer dans le motel, pris une chambre et m'y rendais.

En entrant dans la chambre, je compris tout de suite pourquoi le prix était si bas. La chambre était vraiment lugubre. J'aurais été encore humaine que je serais repartis directement mais vu mon état actuel (vampirique) aucune peur ne m'envahit sauf peut-être celle d'être suivi par les gardes d'Aro.

Je posa mon sac dans un coin de la chambre, en sorti des affaires puis j'allai prendre une douche afin de décompresser de tout ce stress. Cela marcha assez bien car en sortant de la douche mes muscles étaient un peu moins tendus. Je suis allé m'asseoir sur le lit et je me concentrai pour envoyer un message à Alice.

_« Alice, c'est Bella. Je t'envoie ce message car je ne pas vous téléphoner de peur que l'on sache où vous vous trouvez. Je vais donc t'expliquer en quelques mots ce que je compte faire. Il va falloir que vous m'expliquiez comment me rendre sur l'île car mes souvenirs sont tellement flous que je n'y arriverais pas sans vous. Il faut que vous me guidiez mais tout en me faisant faire des détours afin que je ne sois pas suivie. De plus je vais essayé de jouer la comédie en faisant croire que je ne sais pas où vous vous trouver et que je commence à perdre l'espoir. J'espère que cela va marcher. Sinon il me faut tout d'abord un renseignement, je suis dans la ville Brastislava, peux-tu me dire où cela se trouve? Utilise ta volonté pour m'envoyer des messages comme ça il n'y aura aucune trace de nos conversations. Explique tout ce que je viens de te dire à Edward s'il-te-plaît car il ne peut pas savoir ce que je vous dit. Je t'embrasse. »_

Après ce message je fus légèrement épuisée mais cela m'était égal, il fallait aussi que je contacte Edward et Nessie.

_« Edward, mon amour, tout va bien ne t'inquiètes pas. Alice va t'expliquer tout ce que je lui ai dis car utiliser trop longtemps mon pouvoir m'épuise. Je t'aime, je ne pense qu'à toi et Nessie tout le temps. On sera bientôt réunis pour l'éternité. Je t'embrasse. Bella »_

_« Nessie, ma chérie. C'est maman, je t'aime mon coeur. On va bientôt se retrouver ne t'inquiètes pas. Continue de bien rester aux côtés de Papa. Je t'aime. Je t'embrasse »_

Après tout cela j'étais beaucoup plus épuisée, j'avais encore du mal à utiliser mon pouvoir longtemps ce qui me pénaliser en quelque sorte.

En attendant une réponse de la part d'Alice, j'allumai la télévision pour essayer d'avoir une idée de l'endroit où je me trouvais mais ne sus pas de quoi il parlait car il expliquait tout dans une langue qui m'était inconnue. Il allait vraiment falloir que je me cultive un peu plus.

J'attendais toujours quand tout à coup j'entendis un bruit bizarre, très suspect. Je me retournais vers l'origine du bruit. Quand je vus qui c'était mon choc fut puissant.


	28. En route pour l'aventure

CHAPITRE 27 :

Point de vue de Bella :

Que faisait-elle ici? Que me voulait-elle? J'avais eu raison de ne pas aller rejoindre immédiament les autres, j'étais donc suivie. Mais pourquoi ELLE?

Je me concentra donc pour lire dans ses pensées et savoir ce qu'elle faisait ici?

_« Ah ! Je vois que tu es libre petite Bella mais tu es également sans protection, ce qui me ravit énormément; je vais pouvoir enfin faire ce que je voulais depuis le départ, te voler Edward mais de plus te tuer »_

La je commençais déjà à m'énerver, c'est à cause d'elle que je suis parti de chez moi et en quelque sorte à cause d'elle que je me suis fait enlever. J'activai donc ma protection pour qu'elle n'est aucune chance de m'atteindre, je fus contente que personne ne lui ai parlé de mes pouvoirs, il y aura au moins de la surprise.

Elle entra sans même prendre la peine de toquer avant. D'ailleurs pourquoi le ferait-elle puisqu'elle veut me tuer. Elle me fixa de ses prunelles noires, je voyais qu'elle essayait d'utiliser son pouvoir. Mais qu'elle était-il? Ses pensées arrivèrent à me le dire.

_« Pourquoi? Pourquoi mon pouvoir ne fonctionne pas sur elle? Mon pouvoir de manipulation a bien fonctionné sur Edward mais pourquoi mon pouvoir de décharge électrique ne fonctionne pas, il a toujours fonctionné. Pourquoi lorsque je le souhaite au plus profond de moi, il ne veut pas. »_

C'était donc cela, son pouvoir était d'envoyer des décharges électriques par la pensée, je fus bien heureuse d'avoir un bouclier pour me protéger mais également de lire dans les pensées afin de savoir tout ce que les gens qui m'entourer me voulaient, du bien ou du mal?

Bon cela était une certitude, Rachel me voulait du mal et plus que cela même. Comment allais-je pouvoir m'en sortir avec elle. Je ne voulais pas la tuer, cela était une chose qui m'horripilait même si elle m'a fait du mal dans le passé, je ne veux pas être un monstre. Je décida d'entamer la conversation car elle n'avait pas l'air, elle de le vouloir.

Rachel, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, dis-je sarcastique puisque je savais très bien ce qu'elle voulait.

Bella, je vois que tu es toujours vivante, ta séquestration n'a pas été trop dure? Dit-elle avec malice.

Très pénible effectivement, surtout lorsque j'ai appris la nouvelle qui m'a fait le plus mal. Lui dis-je en prenant un masque de tristesse intense.

Elle remarqua mon changement de tonalité dans la voix et cela l'alarma. Elle savait que seul les Cullens comptaient énormément pour moi. Sa curiosité la démangeait mais elle ne voulait pas la montrer, son visage était donc impassible mais ses pensées la contredisait.

Mais sa curiosité l'emporta et elle me posa la question qui l'obséder.

Quel nouvelle t'a donc blesser? Celle qu'Edward te quitte? Cela ne serait pas bien grave car tu ne vaut rien, il mérite mieux que toi. Me dit-elle sèchement.

Ma colère est monté d'un coup mais je tachais de rester toujours impassible car sinon mon jeu de comédie ne marcherai pas.

Crois-moi j'aurais tellement préférer qu'il me quitte que ce qu'il est arrivé. C'est tellement plus dur maintenant. Dis-je en baissant la tête pour qu'elle puisse croire que j'étais plus mal que jamais.

Bon alors je ne vais pas passer ma nuit ici , j'ai d'autres choses à faire comme retourner voir Edward, dit-elle avec un sourire presque triomphant.

Ben je suis désolé de t'annoncer que tu ne retrouveras ni Edward ni le reste de la famille Cullen, lui-dis-je dans un murmure pour qu'elle puisse croire que j'étais encore sous le choc.

Non tu mens j'en suis certaine, c'est impossible. Me dit-elle mais le doute s'était installée en elle. J'allais peut-être réussir à la faire fuir et qu'elle me laisse ainsi tranquille.

Je ne mens pas, crois-tu vraiment que sur ce sujet là, je puisse avoir la force de dire un mensonge?

Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. C'est lui que j'aime, je ne veux personne d'autre qu'Edward! Elle se parlait plus à elle qu'à moi. Je ne vois plus aucune raison de te tuer car tu seras tellement mal tout au long de ta vie que cela vaudra la peine de te laisser en vie.

Il fallait qu'elle parte au plus vite car j'avais peur d'avoir une vision lorsqu'elle serai là. Je tentais donc tout pour le tout, en essayant de lui faire croire que je préférer la mort que de vivre dans le malheur et si mon plan marchait bien elle me laisserai en vie en croyant que je souffrirais mille morts.

Rachel je t'en supplie, finis-en avec moi, je ne veux pas vivre dans un monde où Edward n'est plus.

Oh non, ma chère Bella, ne rêve pas, je ne vais pas exaucé ton souhait, je te déteste et pour cela je décide de te rendre ton existence des plus difficile. Tu vivras donc l'éternité seule.

Elle partit d'un rire démoniaque avant de sortir de la chambre. Je fus soulagée lors de son départ, j'avais réussi à la faire fuir et de plus ses pensées me disaient que plus jamais elle ne risquerait de nous ennuyer.

« Edward n'est plus de ce monde, moi non plus je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Ma vie à été assez bien jusqu'à maintenant. Désormais ma dernière destination est Volterra. Je dis Adieu à ma vie qui ne vaut plus rien à présent. La seule joie que j'ai est de savoir que Bella va souffrir pour l'éternité. »

Après cela, je me réinstalla donc sur le lit et attendait une vision d'Alice qui ne tarda pas à venir.

« Elle écrivait sur une feuille TU ES EN SLOVAQUIE »

La vision se terminait mais je savais qu'une autre n'allait pas tarder à venir. Et cela se révéla exact tout une suite de visions m'assaillit et je pus voir tout le chemin qu'Alice m'a demandé de faire avant de les rejoindre.

Je devais passer par l'Egypte, le Maroc, le Sénégal, le Pérou, l'Argentine, le Brésil, Rio de Janeiro pour enfin arriver sur l'île d'Esmée. Tout cela me promettait pas mal d'aventures. Je me préparer donc à voir des nouvelles cultures, il fallait que je passe au moins 3 jours dans chaque tout en oubliant pas de paraître triste, un peu perdue et plusieurs autres émotions encore.

J'allais avoir beaucoup de travail, comment allais-je payer tout cela, il faut absolument que je puisse avoir de l'argent car je ne pourrais ne rien faire sinon. J'envoie donc un message à Alice.

_« Alice, j'ai besoin de ton aide, il faut que tu me trouve un moyen d'obtenir de l'argent sinon je ne pourrais pas faire tout ces voyages. »_

J'attendis donc sa réponse. A peine deux minutes plus tard je l'eus.

_« Alors en Slovaquie, nous avons un compte où tu peux retirer de l'argent prend en autant que tu le souhaite je te donne le numéro de compte qui est le XXXX-XXXX-XXXX-XXXX. On t'embrasse tous. A bientôt. »_

Ce fut la plus longue vision que je n'avais jamais eu et cela fut éprouvant. Néanmoins j'avais désormais de quoi faire ce périple solitaire avant de retrouver le bonheur.


	29. Itinéraire

CHAPITRE 28

Point de vue d'Edward : 

Cela faisait environ deux jours que nous étions sur l'île d'Esmée, on avait tout aménager afin que toute notre famille puisse y vivre à son aise. Seulement moi je n'étais toujours pas en ma meilleure forme puisque Bella n'étais toujours pas à nos côtés. Cependant le fait qu'Alice communique avec elle me soulageait un peu.

La veille Bella avait demandé à Alice un itinéraire disons déformé afin de nous rejoindre, je ne connaissais pas les raisons de sa demande. Mais c'est seulement lorsqu'Alice m'expliqua pourquoi que je compris que ma petite femme était la plus intelligente de toute.

FLASH BACK :

cela faisait un jour que nus étions installés. Tout le monde était réunis dans le salon en attente de nouvelle de Bella nous savions qu'elle devait être libéré aujourd'hui et nous espérions tous qu'Aro tiendrais sa promesse.

Alice se figea d'un coup et à cet instant l'accès à ces pensées me fut interdit, je compris alors que c'était ma Bella qui lui envoyé un message. Cela dura longtemps et nous commencions à nous inquiétez mais elle revint à elle. J'allais lui poser une question quand tout à coup moi_même je recu un message de ma femme.

_« Edward, mon amour, tout va bien ne t'inquiètes pas. Alice va t'expliquer tout ce que je lui ai dis car utiliser trop longtemps mon pouvoir m'épuise. Je t'aime, je ne pense qu'à toi et Nessie tout le temps. On sera bientôt réunis pour l'éternité. Je t'embrasse. Bella »_

Bella allait bien , le savoir me réconforta. J'allais donc demandait des explications à ma soeur quand ce fut ma fille qui était assise à mes côtés qui se figea. On se tourna tous vers elle afin de voir ce qu'elle avait et bien entendu c'était Bella qui lui envoyait un message. On pouvait le savoir car ses yeux étaient fermés, à chacun de nous cela nous le faisait lors de l'envoi des messages de Bella.

Quand elle revînt à elle, ma fille avait le sourire aux lèvres. Sa mère avait dû la rassurer. Je pris Nessie dans mes bras et la serra contre moi.

Et moi, j'ai pas de message de Bella? C'est pas juste. Dit Emmet en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

A cet instant on éclata tous de rire. Cela nous faisait du bien car il y avait longtemps que plus personne n'avait esquisser le moindre sourire et encore moins rire.

Je redevins cependant vite sérieux en demandant à Alice ce que Bella lui avait dit.

Je te cite mot pour mot ce qu'elle m'a dit ou tu veux le résumé? Me demanda-t-elle.

Quelle question? Je suis sûre qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse qui plus est.

Tu dois bien savoir quelle est la réponse mais je te la donne quand même. Je veux savoir tout mots pour mots de ce que Bella t'a dit.

D'accord alors elle m'a dit :

_« Alice, c'est Bella. Je t'envoie ce message car je ne veux pas vous téléphoner de peur que l'on sache où vous vous trouvez. Je vais donc t'expliquer en quelques mots ce que je compte faire. Il va falloir que vous m'expliquiez comment me rendre sur l'île car mes souvenirs sont tellement flous que je n'y arriverais pas sans vous. Il faut que vous me guidiez mais tout en me faisant faire des détours afin que je ne sois pas suivie. De plus je vais essayé de jouer la comédie en faisant croire que je ne sais pas où vous vous trouver et que je commence à perdre l'espoir. J'espère que cela va marcher. Sinon il me faut tout d'abord un renseignement, je suis dans la ville Brastislava, peux-tu me dire où cela se trouve? Utilise ta volonté pour m'envoyer des messages comme ça il n'y aura aucune trace de nos conversations. Explique tout ce que je viens de te dire à Edward s'il-te-plaît car il ne peut pas savoir ce que je vous dit. Je t'embrasse. »_

Elle a presque réussi à imiter la voix de Bella mais ce n'était pas cela qui m'attirer c'était tout ce que ma femme avait dit. J'allais dire quelque chose mais Carlisle parla plus tôt que moi.

Bella est vraiment très intelligente, pour ne pas nous mettre en danger elle préfère faire tout les pays avant de nous rejoindre et de plus ne pas nous téléphoné et utiliser son pouvoir. Il y a certaines choses que je suis sûr que moi-même n'aurait pas pensé. Dit-il avec admiration pour Bella.

Alice il faut que tu lui répondes, vite, je préfère qu'elle revienne vite vers nous, lui dis-je avec empressement.

Mais elle s'était de nouveau figé mais là ce n'était pas Bella qui lui parlait car elle avait les yeux dans le vague donc elle avait une vision. Je pu lire dans son esprit de quoi il s'agissait.

« Elle a vu Rachel arrivait à l'endroit où se trouvait Bella. Elle essayait son don sur elle mais ca ne marchait pas. Elle a vu qu'elle parlait ensemble et elle a vu Bella triste et Rachel avec un sourire démoniaque sur les lèvres »

Elle n'avait entendu aucunes des paroles échangées ni la raison de la tristesse de Bella. Jouait-elle la comédie comme elle l'avait dit? Ou était-ce réel? On ne le saura pas immédiatement en tout cas.

Lorsqu'Alice revînt à elle, je su qu'elle ne comprenait pas plus que moi la signification de ces images mais ne voulant pas perdre de temps, je lui demanda de provoquer une vision à Bella tout d'abord pour lui indiquer le nom du pays dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Elle lui écrivit donc « _TU ES EN SLOVAQUIE_ ». D'ailleurs pourquoi les Volturis ont choisi la Slovaquie? Je ne pense pas le savoir un jour mais cela ne me dérange en aucune cas, du moment que je retrouve ma Bella.

Avec Carlisle pendant ce temps on traçait un chemin pour Bella pas trop long mais un peu éparpillé afin de répondre à ses souhaits. Alice écrivit donc :

_« PASSE PAR L'EGYPTE, LE MAROC, LE SENEGAL, LE PEROU, L'ARGENTINE, LE BRESIL, RIO DE JANEIRO ET VIENS NOUS REJOINDRE SUR L'ILE. »_

Nous étions tous un peu stressé de savoir Bella dans autant de pays si différents les uns que les autres mais nous lui faisions confiance pour s'en sortir comme toujours. Nessie senti la tension qui émanait de moi et me caressait donc la joue. Je me tourna vers elle et lui sourit, sourire qu'elle me rendit.

Alice se figea à nouveau recevant un message de Bella.

Dès que ce fut finit elle n'attendit même pas que l'un d'entre nous lui demande ce que c'était et elle nous dit mots pour mots ce que Bella lui a expliqué.

_« Alice, j'ai besoin de ton aide, il faut que tu me trouve un moyen d'obtenir de l'argent sinon je ne pourrais pas faire tout ces voyages. »_

De l'argent? Voilà ce que voulait Bella? C'est vrai qu'elle en aurait besoin et j'étais content que nous ayons un compte dans à peu près chaque pays, la Slovaquie y compris. Alice ne perdit pas de temps pour lui répondre.

_« Alors en Slovaquie, nous avons un compte où tu peux retirer de l'argent prend en autant que tu le souhaite je te donne le numéro de compte qui est le XXXX-XXXX-XXXX-XXXX. On t'embrasse tous. A bientôt. »_

Puis après cela tout redevînt normal, Bella devait sûrement se préparer pour ses longs voyages.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Aujourd'hui Bella devait sûrement être en route pour l'Egypte, j'étais inquiet car je savais qu'elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup de langues, j'avais peur pour elle, j'aurais tellement voulu allait la rejoindre mais ce serait nous mettre en danger et Bella ne voulait en aucun cas cela, c'est bien d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle faisait tout ce voyage.

Jasper m'envoyait toute les deux minutes des ondes relaxantes cela marchait mais pas longtemps malheureusement.

Je suis sorti avec ma fille et on est allé se promener sur la plage, où l'on était pas obligé de se cacher. Nous sommes restés à cet endroit toute la fin de l'après-midi et le soir rendu nous sommes rentrés et j'ai été couché ma fille tout en lui chantant sa berceuse et en pensant à ma Bella.


	30. L'Egypte

CHAPITRE 29 :

Point de vue de Bella : 

Je me trouvais en Egypte, le pays des pharaons. Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre ici, ne connaissant pas leur cultures, ni leurs langues. Par contre ce qui est du niveau de la nourriture pour moi j'ai pu goûter à la panthère et au léopard et je dois dire que des deux c'est la panthère qui a meilleur goût.

Je me baladai dans la ville d'Alexandrie, qui était assez réputé puisque c'est la capitale du pays. Sachant que je devais rester au moins deux jours dans ce pays afin de jouer au mieux la comédie, je pris donc une chambre d'hôtel puis m'y installa.

Dans la chambre il y avait des prospectus décrivant les activités qu'il y avait mais ayant besoin de nouveaux vêtements je suis donc sorti en direction du centre.

En arrivant dans un magasin assez modeste, je dénichais assez rapidement quelques vêtements simples et à des pris abordable. J'ai bien sûr eu du mal pour faire l'échange de monnaie et sachant que c'est un pays toujours chaud et où il y a du soleil j'ai eu du mal a me cacher des rayons.

A la boutique j'ai donc acheter un pull fin mais noir couvrant chaque parcelle de ma peau, de même pour le jean que j'ai pris. Je me suis acheté des lunettes de soleil, des gants fins et une ombrelle. J'ai vraiment tout fait pour ne pas exposer ma peau au soleil.

En sortant de la boutiques, une odeur de vampire vînt frapper mes narines. Or je connaissais cette odeur, je commençais à prendre peur car je n'arrivais plus à mettre un visage à cette odeur. Et si c'était un Volturis? Non Aro m'avait dit qu'il me laissait tranquille. Mais combien de temps? Même ses pensées ne m'avaient pas aidés. Je marchais de plus en plus vite mais le vampire me suivait toujours.

En essayant d'aller le plus vite possible à allure humaine, je suis retourné à l'hotel mais avant d'entrer dans la chambre l'odeur c'est fais deux fois plus pressante donc je décidai de me retourner et je fus surprise de voir Benjamin. Mon pouvoir d'entendre les pensées ne marchait pas quand j'étais stressé c'est pour cela que je n'ai pas su que c'était lui.

Benjamin?? Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs. Je croyais que c'était un Volturis! Lui dis-je en le faisant entrer dans la chambre.

Bella, pourquoi voudrais-tu que se soit un Volturis? Et pourquoi les autres Cullens ne sont pas là? Et où est donc ta petite fille et ton mari?

C'est une longue histoire donc assied toi j'en ai pour un moment pour tout t'expliquer, lui dis-je avec un léger sourire.

J'avoue que de voir un visage familier me remonte légèrement le bonheur mais il allait falloir que je lui mente à voix haute mais je lui transmettrais la vérité par pensée. J'y étais obligée.

J'ai l'éternité devant moi, Bella, dit-il en rigolant.

Je lui envoyé déjà un message de prévention.

_« Benjamin, te parler ainsi et l'un de mes pouvoirs mais personne n'est au courant car Aro me voulait avec lui si j'avais des pouvoirs donc j'ai menti. Il voulait tuer les Cullens mais je les ai prévenu et ils se sont enfuis donc je fais un voyage détourné avant de les rejoindre. La fin de ce que je vais te raconter est fausse. Les Cullens sont vivants, sache-le mais ne le dis à personne »_

Quand j'eus fini de lui parler, il rouvrit les gens et me regarda avec effarement. Je lui racontai donc tout depuis le début ce qui fit avancer la journée. Je devais encore passé toute la journée de demain en Egypte donc Benjamin a voulu resté avec moi afin de me faire visiter la ville. Je l'en remerciai puis allait prendre une douche afin d'être présentable.

Le lendemain nous marchâmes dans la ville qui est tous simplement très jolie; je regardais les vitrines à la quête de souvenirs pour ma famille car après tout ce que je leur fait vivre, même si je ne peux effacer cela de leur mémoire, j'espère qu'ils me pardonneront si je leur fait un petit cadeau.

Donc pour Esmée, je lui trouva une jolie boîte à bijoux ancienne, à Carlisle je lui ai trouvé un livre en hiéroglyphes sur la médecine en espérant que cela lui plaise. A Rosalie, je lui ai pris un collier en pierres précieuses, Alice je lui ai pris une robe de marque égyptienne, pour Jasper j'ai trouvé un livre sur la psychologie dans une langue ancienne, à Emmet je lui ai trouvé un javelot car au moins il pourra le lancer de toute sa force et ça lui fera plaisir. Pour Edwrad j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver quelque chose de convenable et j'ai finalement décidé de lui prendre une partion de musique qui est très ancienne et pour ma petite Nessie je lui ai trouvé une magnifique robe typique d'une princesse.

Cela m'ennuyait de faire les boutiques mais je savais que je n'aurais rien d'autres à faire à part rencontrer des vampires et si leur pouvoirs me plaise, les copier afin de pouvoir les utiliser.

Je connaissais déjà le pouvoir de Benjamin mais même étant puissant je décidai de le copier car un jour ou l'autre il me servirait car tant que les Volturis ne sont pas morts, nous ne seront pas tranquilles.

Benjamin et moi finîmes par nous installer sur le canapé de l'hôtel pour discuter, je jouais toujours la comédie en ayant l'air abattu car je suis sûre que j'étais suivi, je le pressentais et cela me faisait peur. Benjamin ayant vite compris que je faisais semblant de jouer ma tristesse, me consola comme si c'était vrai. C'était vraiment un bon vampire et très gentil de surcroît.

Je partais à l'aube du surlendemain de mon arrivé. Benjamin et moi nous nous dîmes à bientôt car je l'avais invité à nous rendre visite. Je ne sais pourquoi mais la suite du voyage, me semble, allait être mouvementé. Ce ne sera pas de tout repos. En attendant je me dirigeais vers le Maroc.


	31. Maroc

CHAPITRE 30 :

Point de vue d'Edward : 

Bella se trouvait au Maroc aujourd'hui et ce jusqu'à demain. Elle me manquait énormément et chaque jour un peu plus. Nessie et tout les autres ressentait la même chose. Emmet ne rigolait plus, Rose s'occupait de Nessie au maximum afin de se consoler que Bella ne soit pas là et d'occuper ma fille, Esmée pleurait chaque jour le manque de Bella, Carlisle restait enfermé dans son bureau la journée afin de prévoir ce qu'il pourrait arriver à Bella. Quand à Jasper il essayait de résister au flux d'émotions qui le submergeait et Alice avait perdu toute son excentricité et ne faisait que d'attendre de nouvelles visions concernant notre Bella. En somme tout le monde était très stressé à l'idée de savoir Bella seule, en danger ou bien suivi des Volturis. On craignait tous que les Volturis ne tiennent pas leur parole et en veulent à Bella, cette idée me mettait hors de moi et à cet instant une vague de calme me submergea de nouveau? Jasper devait chasser plus souvent depuis ces derniers temps car il ne cessait de m'envoyer des ondes. Je ne sais comment je ferai sans lui, je serait déjà parti chercher Bella et en prime je nous aurais tous fait tuer.

Je ne savais plus comment occuper mes journées. Certes j'avais ma fille mais Rose et Alice était toujours avec elle donc je ne pouvais être avec elle que le soir mais malheureusement c'est le moment où elle dormait . Cela me faisait quand même plaisir car elle était si belle quand elle dormait. C'était vraiment notre petit ange et j'avais hâte que Bella revienne que l'on puisse se retrouver tout les trois.

La seule chose que je faisais de mes journées était de rester assis à contempler le paysage tout en ruminant de sombres pensées ou alors en revisionnant tout les souvenirs avec ma Bella. De temps en temps l'un des membres de ma famille me coupait dans cette solitude pour m'emmener chasser ou encore essayer de me distraire sauf que seul deux personnes peuvent me distraire et c'est Bella et ma fille. Cette dernière passait le maximum de son temps avec moi, quand elle n'était pas embraquée par Rose ou Alice, et elle me faisait revivre tout les souvenirs avec Bella. J'aimais partagé ces moments avec elle. Elle avait tellement grandit que cela en était presque choquant mais on l'aimait telle qu'elle est.

Je fus stoppées dans mes pensées par une vision qu'Alice eut à cet instant car malgré tout ce que je faisait je surveillais étroitement l'esprit d'Alice en quête de vision qu'elle aurait. La douleur qui me prit à cet instant fût incroyable, la vision était tout simplement horrible pour moi.

_« Bella était au Maroc en train de se promener dans une ville quand tout à coup un groupe de 4 vampires s'approchèrent d'elles et l'encerclèrent. Je vis toute la peur de Bella dans ses yeux. »_

Puis la vision s'arrêta, je n'en pouvais plus, je ne pouvais laisser ma femme risquait sa vie ainsi. Je devais aller la retrouver et la ramener en toute sécurité. Cela en fût trop pour moi, je me leva et parti à vitesse vampirique vers la porte d'entrée mais Emmet me bloqua la sortie. Toujours là quand il ne le fallait pas.

Edward reste ici, cela ne sert à rien, elle va revenir saine et sauve tu verras. Me dit-il

Je ne peux pas rester ici alors que Bella est en danger; tu n'as pas vu la peur dans ses yeux, moi oui. Je suis désolé c'est trop que ce que je peux supporter, je t'en supplie laisse moi passer.

Non Edward, je ne peux pas Bella m'a fait promettre de ne pas te laisser partir et je lui obéirai coûte que coûte.

Il ne mentait pas je voyais bien ce que Bella lui avait envoyer.

_« Emmet, monsieur nounours, je voudrais simplement te demander un petit service. Ce n'est pas grand chose, je te demande juste de bloquer la sortie d'Edward, je ne veux pas qu'il essaie de me retrouver, c'est moi qui viendrait à vous, je ne veux que vous couriez aucun danger et c'est donc pour cela que je le fais. Je t'embrasse. Bella »_

cela me faisait mal au cœur mais je devais répondre à la volonté de Bella. Mon coeur était en mille morceaux, seule Nessie le réparait un petit peu lorsqu'elle était à mes côtés. Elle dût sentir ma détresse car elle arriva à cet instant, je la pris dans mes bras et la serra fort contre moi. Je ne me séparais plus d'elle pour le reste de la journée. Toute ma famille me soutenait mais j'allais de plus en plus mal car on n'avait aucune nouvelle d'elle. Alice décida donc de prendre les choses en main et essaya de lui provoquait une vision. Elle écrivit donc :

_« BELLA ON S'INQUIETE TOUS POUR TOI! DONNE DE TES NOUVELLES. ON T'AIME »_

Deux minutes plus tard tout le monde reçut le même message de Bella.

_« Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais bien, il est vrai que quatres vampires ont voulu jouer aux durs mais j'avais ma protection et du moment où j'ai dit qui j'étais ils ont pris peur. Je serais bientôt parmi vous. Je vous aime tous. Bella »_

on reprit tous conscience de la réalité et on avait tous un sourire sur les lèvres car dans son message on décelait une note d'humour mais j'avais conscience qu'il aurait pu lui arriver quelque chose et cela me mettait hors de moi. Finalement Bella avait réussi l'étape du Maroc et je souhaitais au plus profond de mon être que la suite de son voyage se passe sans embûche mais connaissant Bella j'avais peur du contraire, cela m'inquiétait.


	32. Brésil

CHAPITRE 31 :

Point de vue de Bella : 

J'avais fini par parcourir le Sénégal et le Pérou et l'Argentine. Dans ces pays, rien de spécial ne s'était déroulé. Aucune altercation avec un quelconque vampire. On pourrait dire que c'était un voyage pour le plaisir mais je savais que j'étais suivi et bien entendu pas par n'importe quel vampire. C'était par Jane et Alec mais je voyais qu'il commençait à en avoir marre. J'entendais très distinctement leurs pensées lorsque je me concentrais sur eux. Cette fois-ci je fus heureuse d'entendre leurs pensées.

_« Je vais demander à Aro la permission de me laisser revenir à Volterra, j'en ai marre de voir cette fille avec son visage toujours triste. Elle va finir par faire une dépression de toute façon donc autant que je retourne au château. »_ Jane

_« J'en ai marre, je veux retourner à Volterra. Jane n'a pas l'air non plus très réjoui par notre mission, je vais lui demander d'appeler Aro » _Alec

J'avais hâte qu'ils partent, mais même si ils ne sont plus là pour me surveiller je continuerais le trajet prédestiné car il ne fallait pas que je me fasse remarqué.

A la fin de la première matinée au Brésil, je ne me sentis plus suivi j'essayais donc de trouver les pensées de Jane et Alec mais Rien. J'en déduis donc qu'il étaient partis mais je ne devais absolument pas montrer ma joie. A force que le voyage durait, j'avais réussi à appliquer mon masque de tristesse sans difficulté. J'avais copié également le pouvoir de Jane car ayant découvert mon deuxième don, je me suis dit que celui-ci me servirai un jour ou l'autre, en espérant que se fusse le plus tard possible voire jamais. J'avais aussi copier celui d'Alec car le pouvoir de priver les gens de leiurs sens peut être utile lors d'un combat. Je prévoyais déjà un futur combat car connaissant ma poisse je savais que je ne serais pas en paix bien longtemps bien que se fusse mon voeu le plus cher. Une éternité avec tous ceux que j'aime en paix.

Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, je revenais de la ville avec des cadeaux pour toute ma famille encore une fois, en fait je leur avait acheté un petit quelque chose dans chaque pays où je suis passée puisque je voulais vraiment les remercié d'accepter un boulet tel que moi. Mais cette fois-ci j'avais trouver des merveilles. A ma fille, j'avais trouvé un bracelet si jolie que je l'avais directement acheté, il était en argent et dessus y était inscrit « You are my life ». pour Edward, une chaîne en argent simple mais pourtant si élégante m'a attiré l'œil. A Rosalie, je lui pris une paire de boucle d'oreilles en or, c'était de simples anneaux mais je savais qu'ils lui iraient à merveille. Pour Alice se fut assez simple, je lui pris un bracelet ou c'était écrit « Best Friends » et pour Esmée j'eus vraiment la chance de mon côté que je lui ai trouvé un bijou ancien qui est inscrit dans l'histoire du Bré Emmet, je voulais lui faire une petite blague, je voulais qu'il est une vraie peau de bête, seulement il n'y aurait que la peau et rien d'autre et cela qui l'énerverait sûrement car il voudrait avoir une panthère car bien entendu mon choix s'était arrêté sur cet animal. Pour Jasper et Carlisle cela s'est révélé assez complexe de leur trouvé quelque chose mais au final j'y suis parvenu. Carlisle aura le droit a une carte du monde comme le voyait les brésiliens auparavant faite sur du cuir qui était donc très ancienne et unique. Pour Jasper, je lui ai fait faire un tableau avec le visage d'Alice dessus car je sais qu'il l'aime plus que tout comme moi avec edward et chaque membre de la famille pour son conjoint.

En revenant à l'hôtel où j'avais loué ma chambre, je découvris une surprise. Zafrina ainsi que Kachiri et Senna. Je fus complètement choqué de les voir mais me rappelant que j'étais au Brésil je devais me douter de les voir mais je ne pensais pas reussir à les trouver. Ce fût par contre elles qui me trouvèrent.

Je fus vraiment heureuse de les revoir même si je leur racontais la même chose qu'à Benjamin. Je copiais le pouvoir de Zafrina car j'avais déjà un plan pour mon arrivée sur l'île.

Nous discutâmes toute la nuit puis la journée du lendemain se passa très vite. La matinée j'allais chasser puis retrouvais les Amazones afin de leur dire au revoir.

Je suis vraiment contente de vous avoir revu! Leur dis-je tout en gardant mon masque de tristesse. Elle connaissait mon plan. J'espère vous revoir bientôt.

« Dès que tout est réglé, je vous invite sur l'île » leur dis-je par la pensée.

Nous aussi nous sommes heureuses de t'avoir revue. A bientôt.

Je partis en les saluant mais j'allais les revoir bientôt. J'étais plus qu'à quelques jours de retrouver toute ma famille et plus j'avançais dans le voyage plus mon impatience grandissait. Mais la seule chose que je devais faire était de surveiller les alentours afin d'éviter toute mauvaise rencontre.


	33. Rio de Janeiro

CHAPITRE 32 :

Point de vue de Bella : 

Rio de Janeiro. Voilà l'endroit où je me trouvais en ce moment. C'est un endroit plus que magnifique, le seul inconvénient c'est que c'est un endroit où il n'y a que du soleil donc pour me déplacer c'est un peu compliqué. Mais sinon je me souvenais de quelques bribes de mon ancien passage à Rio de Janeiro lors de notre lune de miel à Edward et moi. Mais il était difficile de me souvenir du chemin que l'on avait emprunté car ma mémoire d'humaine est toujours flou et je n'y vois aucune image net.

La seule chose que je savais était que je devais aller au port afin de louer un bateau et de me diriger vers l'île. J'allais enfin retrouvé tout ceux que j'aime et cela m'emplissait de joie. Seulement je voulais les surprendre et donc je me suis décidé de bloquer le pouvoir d'Alice afin qu'elle n'est plus aucune vision. Bon elle allait s'énerver mais je décidais de m'excuser fortement après en lui faisant plaisir ce qui veut dire shopping et moi ce sera mon malheur.

Je me dirigeais vers un hôtel à pris modéré afin d'y installer mes affaires; dans cet endroit il me serait impossible de sortir en ville et d'aller acheter des souvenirs aux Cullens mais je pense qu'ils seront déjà contents de me retrouver donc cela leur importera peu. Mais j'ai pensé qu'emballer leurs cadeaux ferait plus de suspens car à chaque achats je bloquais les visions d'Alice afin qu'elle ne découvre pas tout à l'avance. J'étais heureuse que mon don de bloquer les dons des autres fonctionne à longue distance.

Je suis sorti assez vite afin de pouvoir acheter des rouleaux de papiers cadeaux; de retour à l'hôtel, j'emballais tout cela et puis les ranger de nouveaux dans les valises. Et dire que je n'étais parti qu'avec un sac à dos et que j'allais sur l'île avec deux valises dont une rempli de cadeaux et l'autre avec des cadeaux et des habits.

Demain je serais avec ma famille, demain je les reverrais tous. Cela fait si longtemps que je ne les ai pas vu, il me manque tous tellement. Même Emmet avec ses blagues à mon sujet me manque. Mais surtout c'est ma fille et mon mari qui me manque le plus. J'aurais tellement voulu raccourcir ce voyage mais cela risquait de nous mettre en danger. Certes je n'étais plus suivi mais je sais que Aro à des gardes partout donc je me méfie quand même. Je me dis qu'il ne me reste plus qu'une journée loin d'eux et demain je les serrerai tous dans mes bras et on ne se quitterai plus jamais.

Je me suis donc assise sur le lit et attendait que la nuit arrive et que l'aube du jour suivant se lève et en attendant cela j'étais dans mes pensées sans bien sûr oublier de continuer à bloquer le don d'Alice.

Point de vue d'Alice : 

Nous attendions tous Bella avec la plus grande impatience que je n'avais jamais durant toute notre vie. Le pire était sûrement Nessie et Edward mais cela se comprenait parfaitement car ils allaient retrouver une mère pour une et une femme pour l'autre. Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper et moi étions impatients de retrouver notre soeur et Carlisle et Esmée leur fille. Elle avait manqué terriblement à tout le monde et cela s'était fait sentir mais maintenant que nous allions la retrouver on allait enfin pouvoir vivre normalement si on peut dire ça.

Edward descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers moi.

Alice peux-tu me dire vers quelle heure bella arrive ou au moins dans combien de temps s'il-te-plait?

Tu crois que j'essaie de faire quoi depuis tout à l'heure? Mais je n'y arrive pas c'est comme si je n'avais plus de don! Plus rien, plus aucune vision même pas des visions de certaines choses qui m'importe totalement. Rien. C'est comme si j'étais aveugle et toi plus que tout autre personne peu connaître mon agacement face à cela.

Je suis désolé Alice, je sais que tu fais de ton mieux mais je commence à m'impatientais mais surtout à m'inquiéter car le fait que tu n'es pas de visions me paraît bizarre et de plus on a pas de nouvelles de Bella.

Ne t'inquiètes pas Edward, je suis sûre qu'elle s'en sort comme une reine. Elle était peut-être maladroite quand elle était humaine mais crois-moi elle a toujours été très intelligente donc elle arrivera à bon port et sans une égratignure.

J'aimerais tant te croire sur parole mais cela m'est très difficile.

Je le sais mais calme-toi je t'en pris. Va donc jouer du piano en attendant cela te fera du bien.

Tu as raison Alice, il faut que je me calme sinon Jasper ne va pas le supporter longtemps.

Ça c'est sûr! Dit celui-ci en descendant les escaliers.

Il me rejoint avec un sourire que je lui rendis le plus chaleureusement possible. Je décida de m'éloigner de tout le monde afin de me concentrer pour avoir des visions et je suis donc allé sur la plage. Tout était calme et je ne voyais aucun bateau au loin ce qui m'attristai au plus profond de moi, j'avais tout autant hâte qu'Edward de retrouver ma meilleure amie. Je suis resté ainsi à me concentrer pendant un moment mais peu de temps après je fus choqué de voir un bateau qui étais amarré à la plage alors que je ne l'avais pas vu arriver. Quand je reconnu que c'était notre Bella j'accourus vers elle et sauta dans ses bras tout en criant.

BELLA!!! Oh Bella, tu m'as tellement manqué. Puis je me suis mise a sangloté sans larmes.

C'était bien notre Bella, je la reconnaîtrais parmi tant de monde car elle était douce en me calmant et elle me tapotait le dos. Quand je me fus remise, je vis que toute la famille était à nos côtés. Edward et Nessie ne la quittait plus mais nous sommes quand même allé dans la maison afin de savoir tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son enlèvement.


	34. Retrouvailles

CHAPITRE 29 :

Point de vue de Bella : 

Cela faisait deux semaines que je voyageais à travers les pays qu'Alice m'avait indiqué. J'arrivais d'ici la fin de la journée sur l'île d'Esmée. Je n'avais prévenu personne afin de leur faire la surprise. Depuis mon arrivée au Brésil j'avais cessé de leur donner de mes nouvelles car cela m'épuisée et de plus il fallait que je me concentre sur la fin de mon voyage.

J'ai aussi senti que l'on avait arrêté de me suivre car comme je m'en doutais Aro m'avait fait suivre par Jane et Alec. Quelle chance! Mon pouvoir pour lire dans les pensées s'était étendu et je pouvais lire les pensées des gens même si ils étaient un peu plus loin. Grâce à lui, j'ai su qu'Aro s'était énervée car les Cullens n'avaient pas été détruits mais il ne savait pas comment ils avaient pu s'échapper. Heureusement il ne se doutait pas que j'avais plusieurs pouvoirs.

Pendant mon voyage, j'avais eu l'apparition de plusieurs autres pouvoirs ce qui m'avait énormément étonnés mais j'ai su assez vite ce qu'était à l'origine mon pouvoir : j'avais donc deux dons. L'un consistait en mon bouclier et l'autre à copier les pouvoirs des gens que je souhaitais.

J'avais eu le pouvoir de Rachel qui était apparu quelques heures après son départ. Mais aussi j'avais acquis le pouvoir de faire des illusions de Zafrina que j'avais rencontré. J'ai eu le pouvoir du feu et de la glace par des nomades que j'ai vu sur mon chemin. J'ai également eu le pouvoir de bloquer les dons des autres par un nomade aussi. Tout cela faisait beaucoup de pouvoirs à géré et j'essayais de les utiliser le moins possible afin de ne pas trop m'épuiser.

Pendant tout le voyage je m'étais acheté des vêtements afin de ne pas paraître trop négligente même si cela ne m'enchantait guère de faire les boutiques. J'avais également pu goûter à différents mets et celui qui m'a le plus attiré est le jaguar. Et enfin j'avais fait quelques achats de cadeaux pour ma famille afin de ne pas revenir les mains vides après tout les malheurs que je leur avais causé.

On était en milieu de l'après-midi et j'avais de plus en plus hâte de revoir ma famille. Si je continuais ainsi je pourrais presque me mettre à sautiller comme Alice. A partir de cet instant je me décida de mettre ma protection car cela empêcherai tout le monde de pouvoir essayait d'utiliser leurs dons. Du coup Alice serait privé de son pouvoir ce qui amplifiera l'effet de surprise.

J'arrivai au port et je loua un bateau. Ne sachant pas en manipuler un la tâche me serait évidemment beaucoup plus difficile. Quelques heures plus tard j'aperçus l'île car bien évidemment j'ai eu assez de mal à conduire le bateau. Ma protection était toujours activée donc je ne sais pas si ils ont pu me remarquer mais je commençais à entendre leurs pensées, toutes tournées vers moi, comme c'était gentil et j'avais vraiment hâte de pouvoir les soulager. C'était les pensées d'Edward et Nessie qui me touchent le plus.

_« Mon amour, où te trouve-tu? Tu me manques tellement. Je ne vais pouvoir rester ici encore plus longtemps. Cela fait presque cinq jours que l'on a pas eu de tes nouvelles. Mon ange, ou es-tu? »_

Déjà au son de ses pensées on entendait toute sa tristesse qui devait être ainsi depuis mon enlèvement.

Puis vinrent les pensées de ma fille.

_« Maman me manque tellement, j'ai envie de la revoir le plus vite possible. Je n'aime pas voir Papa ainsi cela me fait de la peine. Maman je t'aime, reviens vite je t'en supplie »_

Cela me fit mal au cœur même si il était mort depuis un petit moment déjà.

Au loin je voyais Alice sur la plage je décida donc de maintenir la surprise jusqu'au bout et crée donc l'illusion d'une mer plate et calme que je leur projetais afin qu'il ne s'aperçoive de rien.

Dix minutes plus tard, je posa mon pied sur la plage mais apparemment personne ne m'avait vu donc mon pouvoir fonctionnait toujours.

Je décida de leur épargner leur tristesse plus longtemps et enleva mon illusion. Alice fut choqué de voir un bateau et plus encore de me voir lui sourire en commençant à marcher vers elle.

Elle couru vers moi et me sauta dessus. Si je n'aurais pas enlevé ma protection à temps, elle se serait fait expulsé et si j'aurais était encore humaine, je serai déjà à terre hors là, sa vitesse m'a juste fait reculer de quelques pas. Elle hurlait à mes oreilles.

BELLA!!! Oh Bella, tu m'as tellement manqué. Puis elle s'est mise à sangloté. Je lui tapoté le dos afin de la calmer.

Alarmés par les cris d'Alice, toute la famille était à nos côtés en à peine une seconde et je voyais dans leurs yeux brillaient la joie mais le plus frappant fut bien entendu pour Nessie et Edward, je voyais de l'amour et de la joie remplaçaient leurs prunelles tristes de mes visions. Cela me combla et dès le moment ou Alice se dégagea de mes bras, Nessie et Edward m'enlacèrent dans leurs bras. Comme il m'avait tous manquer, je suis heureuse de pouvoir retrouver ma fille qui a tellement grandit que pendant un moment j'en eu de la peine. Puis vînt mon mari, plus beau que jamais. A cet instant, il m'embrassa fougueusement. Comme cela m'a manqué également, ses doux baisers tout comme ses caresses. Les retrouvailles allaient sûrement être torrides.

Chacun leur tour, les membres de ma famille me prirent dans leur bras tout en montrant la joie de me revoir. J'étais heureuse à cet instant même si cela était de ma faute, comme toujours, ce qui arrivait. Se sentir coupable, voilà mes sentiments du moment et je voyais bien que Jasper me regardait avec suspicion. Il devait savoir ce que je ressentais mais n'osait gâcher le bonheur des autres.

Mais tout à coup je fus choqué il revînt vers moi,me serra de nouveau dans ses bras puis me chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de façon à ce que je sois la seule à l'entendre.

Bella, tu vas cesser immédiatement de te sentir coupable, tu n'es en rien responsable de ce qu'il se passe. Alors je t'en pris , tout le monde t'aime fort et la seule chose qui nous fait plaisir à cet instant et de te retrouver.

Ce qu'il m'a dit m'a touché fortement et je crois que si j'aurais pu j'aurais fondu en larmes. Edward et Nessie ne me quittait plus d'une semelle. Ma fille avait tellement grandit que j'eus l'espace d'un instant peur de ne plus la connaître mais par chance elle me fit voir par son don tous ce que j'avais manqué et cela me soulagea quelque peu.

Edward n'avait dit aucun mot depuis mon arrivée et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je tentai de pénétrai dans ses pensées mais tout ce que j'eus c'est Rien. Était-ce cela qu'il avait pour moi? Je ne savais pas mais je devrais le lui demander. Je sentais l'impatience de la famille qui voulait connaître mes nouveaux pouvoirs. Je m'adressa donc à Carlisle.

Je pense que vous voulez connaître ce que j'ai eu comme nouveaux pouvoirs? Donc je vais vous dire que j'ai deux dons. L'un est ma protection que vous connaissez déjà mais elle ne fonctionne pas correctement encore puis j'ai le dons de copier les pouvoirs des personnes que je souhaite mais aussi d'empêcher les pouvoirs de fonctionner.

Mais c'est que tu es très puissante ma petite soeur mais pas plus forte que moi, me dit Emmet en gonflant ses muscles.

J'éclatai de rire. Comme c'était bon de rire après tout ce temps. Je serrai Nessie dans me bras même si elle était grande j'avais besoin de ce contact puis j'avais une main dans celle d'Edward qui lui ne disait mot mais se contentait de me regarder.

Il se leva, s'excusa auprès de la famille puis me prit Nessie des bras et la posa sur le canapé et me prit pour m'emmenai à l'étage dans la chambre bleue qui devait être la nôtre. J'eus à peine le temps d'avancer que je me retrouvais coucher sur le lit, Edward sur moi. Dans ses yeux brûlaient le désir et je souris. Notre nuit fût des plus magique et torride que je n'avais jamais connu. Je l'aime vraiment plus que tout au monde.


	35. Retour à la vie

CHAPITRE 30 :

Point de vue d'Edward :

Elle m'a tant manqué, à un tel point que cela n'était plus vivable. Mais je l'ai enfin retrouvé, mon amour, mon âme soeur, ma raison de vivre est enfin dans mes bras. Notre nuit a été plus que merveilleuse même si j'avoue que je me suis légèrement précipité mais j'avais tellement besoin de la prendre dans mes bras, de toucher sa peau si douce et de sentir son odeur si envoûtante.

Je voyais briller ses yeux remplis d'amour et de bonheur, seul cela me remplissait également de joie. J'avais retrouver ma femme et plus rien ni personne ne me l'enlèverai désormais. On formera notre petite famille en espérant que cela dure pour l'éternité sans plus aucune raison de nuisance quelconque. Je pense que nous avons vécu assez de drame pour l'éternité et maintenant je voudrais que tout se calme et que l'on puisse « vivre » en paix.

L'aube était en train de se lever et je savais que Bella allait vouloir être auprès de notre fille après tout ce temps c'est pour cela que je commençais à me lever mais elle me retînt.

Pourquoi te lèves-tu?

Je sais que tu vas vouloir voir Renesmée donc je vais m'habiller et toi de même comme ça on pourra aller la voir à son réveil.

En deux temps trois mouvements, elle s'était levé du lit et est allée dans la salle de bain. Je souriais puis parti la rejoindre. Elle fut surprise de mon arrivée mais ne protesta pas. On pris notre douche ensemble puis après être habillé nous somme descendus. Nessie était déjà levé et elle couru dans les bras de Bella.

Cela me rendait vraiment heureux nous étions tous réunis et je voyais dans les yeux de chacun des membres de ma famille la joie que provoquait le retour de ma Bella. Mais surtout c'est dans ses yeux à elle que résidait le plus de sentiments, on y voyais beaucoup d'amour, de joie. Elle était heureuse et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Nous restâmes un moment avec les autres. Bella avait Nessie dans ses bras et n'arrêtait pas de la serrai dans ses bras, elle voulait rattraper le temps qu'elle avait perdu avec elle. Certes elle a été « absente » quelques mois mais Nessie avait beaucoup grandi pendant cette période. Cela ne la dérangeais absolument pas d'être sur les genoux de sa mère car elle aussi voulait ce contact. Elle avait vraiment manqué à tout le monde mais Renesmée et quand même celle qui a souffert le plus car l'absence d'une mère est vraiment terrible pour une petite fille de son âge.

Au final j'étais content, tout allait redevenir comme avant et cela je m'en réjouissait.

Point de vue de Bella : 

J'étais heureuse. Aucun autre mot ne pourrait dire ce que je ressens en ce moment. J'ai tout l'amour de mon mari et ma fille et de plus je vois refléter dans les yeux de ma famille le bonheur. Chose qui apparemment n'était pas arriver depuis longtemps.

Je ne faisais pas attention à ce qui se passait aux alentours, j'étais seulement préoccuper par ma fille. Elle avait tellement grandi mais elle était toujours aussi belle et gentille. Je voulais la serrer plus fort contre moi mais j'avais peur de lui faire mal donc je me contenter de lui montrer tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle. Elle avait sa tête dans mon cou donc personne ne verrais que je lui envoyer un message par la pensée.

_« Ma petite fille, mon ange, je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Ton père et toi êtes ma vie, ma raison d'être. Je te promet que plus jamais on ne se séparera, on sera tous unis pour l'éternité. Nous allons désormais vivre heureux. Je t'aime. Tu es devenue une vraie petite fille et je suis désolé d'avoir manqué autant de choses venant de toi. Tu es magnifique ma chérie »._

J'étais triste d'avoir manqué tout ce que ma fille a vécu durant mon enlèvement. J'avais l'impression de ne pas être une bonne mère. Certes je savais que cela n'était pas de ma faute mais celle d'Aro mais j'étais tout simplement déçu.

Pour que personne ne voit mon désarroi je baissa la tête mais je rencontrai les yeux de Nessie. Quand elle vu mes yeux son regard s'assombrit. Elle ne voulait pas que je sois triste donc je me recomposai un visage. Je décida d'aller me promener.

Edward? Demandai-je en relevant la tête et la tournant vers lui.

Oui, mon amour?

Tu veux bien venir te promener avec Nessie et moi.

Mais bien sûr.

Une minute plus tard, nous étions sortis et déjà sur la plage. Je tenais la main d'Edward et celle de Nessie dans l'autre.

j'adore vraiment cette île, leur dis-je.

Edward me retourna vers lui et me serra contre son torse. Il m'embrassa longuement jusqu'à ce qu'un petit rire cristallin nous interrompe. Notre fille était plus qu'heureuse de nous voir ainsi.

Je la pris dans mes bras et la fit tournoyer. Elle riait aux éclats et cela nous rendais fou de joie.

Toute la journée se passa calmement jusqu'à ce que l'on retourne dans la maison. Jasper me regardait bizarrement comme si il voulait absolument me dire quelque chose.

Je vis Edward opinai presque imperceptiblement et j'en ai donc déduis que Jasper lui avait demandé quelque chose par la pensée mais comme je n'avais pas fait réellement attention à ce qui se passer je n'avais entendu aucunes pensées. Jasper se leva et se tourna vers moi.

Bella, pourrais-je te parler s'il-te-plaît? Me demanda-t-il.

J'étais légèrement surprise mais opinai et le suivi à l'extérieur.


	36. Rapprochement

CHAPITRE 31 :

Point de vue de Jasper : 

Il fallait que je lui parle. Que je lui dise tout ce que je n'ai pas pu lui dire depuis tout le temps de son absence. Mais allais-je réussir à lui montrer ce que je ressens, ce que je penses? Il le faut, je ne peux plus garder tout cela pour moi. De plus j'avais fait une promesse et je me devais de la tenir.

Je marchai en avant et je savais que Bella me suivait, silencieuse comme toujours. Elle devait attendre que je parle le premier mais je voulais d'abord m'éloignait un peu de la maison, loin de l'ouïe surdéveloppée de la famille. Ce que je voulais lui dire, je ne voulais pas que ce soit entendu par tous même si je sais qu'Alice aura eu une vision et qu'Edward aura lu dans ses pensées mais je savais qu'ils le garderaient pour eux

Je savais que Bella se demandait ce que je voulait lui dire car je sentais toute la surprise que ma demande lui avait fait. Voyons que nous étions assez loin de la maison je m'arrêta et Bella en fit de même et elle se mit à côté de moi. J'hésitai de plus en plus à lui avouer tout ce que je pensais. Mais elle copia mon don et m'envoya une onde de courage, cela me faisait bizarre de recevoir mon propre don et j'en resté sous le choc alors que Bella m'offrait un sourire plein de confiance. Je décida donc de me jetai à l'eau.

Bella, tu nous as tellement manqué. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point la tristesse de tout le monde était forte.

Je vis passer dans ses yeux un éclat de tristesse; je lui avais raviver des mauvais souvenirs, je m'en voulais maintenant.

Ne t'en veux pas Jasper, ce n'est pas de ta faute tout ce qui est arrivée, c'est seulement ma malchance continuelle qui en est la cause, dit-elle avec un sourire. Mais bon passons je suis sûre que tu ne m'a pas éloigné de la maison pour juste me dire ça, n'est-ce pas?

Comme toujours, je vois que tu es très perspicace, lui dis-je en faisant un léger sourire. C'est exact je veux te dire tellement de chose mais je ne sais pas par où commencer.

Ben par le début, dit-elle en partant dans un éclat de rire.

J'ai l'impression que l'humour d'Emmet déteint sur toi, va falloir faire attention. Dis-je en rigolant avec elle. Mais bon je suis heureux de te voir rire car tu nous as terriblement manqué. Dis-je en redevant sérieux cette fois.

Allez Jasper dis-moi tout ce que tu voulais me dire. Rajouta-t-elle en s'installant sur une pierre et en m'invitant à faire de même.

Voilà tout d'abord sache que pendant ton absence, plus personne ne vivait dans la maison, c'était comme si une part de nous tous était parti. Laisse-moi finir je t'en pris. Lui dis-je en voyant qu'elle allait répliquer. Donc comme je te l'ai dit tu es une personne plus qu'importante pour tout le monde, certes pour Renesmée et Edward tu es plus que cela. Mais ce que je voulais te dire compte plus que tout pour moi. Voilà pendant que tu n'étais pas la j'ai remarqué que ton absence m'était douloureux car sache que tu es une personne qui compte beaucoup pour moi. Tu es ma soeur avant tout mais il y a certaines choses que je n'ai pas faite et que je regrette. Je trouve que je ne me suis pas assez rapprochée de toi depuis que tu es devenue comme nous et je m'en veux pour cela.

Je me suis arrêté quelques instants et Bella en a profité pour me parler.

Jasper cela me touche beaucoup ce que tu me dis mais sache que moi je ne t'en veux pas, mais alors pas du tout donc s'il-te plaît arrête de t'en vouloir comme ça.

Bella je te remercie beaucoup de me pas m'en vouloir, tu es d'une bonté incroyable et je t'adore pour cela. Mais sache que je vais faire énormément d'efforts pour pouvoir changer tout cela à partir de maintenant et j'espère que tu seras d'accord car j'aimerais devenir un vrai frère pour toi, quelqu'un à qui tu peux te confier sans crainte, je vais aussi tout faire pour te protéger dorénavant même si pour cela tu as déjà Edward. Mais je veux que tu saches que je vais tout faire pour que notre relation s'améliore. Je compte bien tenir la promesse que je me suis faite.

Oh, Jasper c'est vraiment formidable ce que tu viens de me dire. Mais sache que tu es déjà comme un frère pour moi mais cela ne me dérange aucunement que notre relation s'améliore. J'en serai même heureuse.

Puis elle se leva, j'en fis de même et elle m'enlaça. Chose que j'avais très peu l'habitude et cela ma déconcertée un moment mais au final. Je l'enlaçais moi aussi. C'est ainsi qu'une nouvelle complicité naissait.

Après cette longue discussion, nous sommes repartis en route vers la villa. On était plus qu'à quelques mètres de la porte quand Bella se figea, elle avait peut-être une vision. Je me suis donc rapprochée et tout à coup elle tomba à terre. J'appelai Edward et Carlisle de toute urgence.


	37. cauchemar

CHAPITRE 32 :

Point de vue de Bella : 

Horribles, ces images. Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi m'en voulait-on à ce point? Je ne voyais rien d'autre à part ces images là. Tous morts, Carlisle, un être si bon. Esmée si douce et aimante. Rosalie que j'avais toujours aimé, Emmet si fort, Jasper qui venait de se confier à moi, Alice si petite qui à l'air si fragile. Mais le pire c'était les images de ma petite fille et de mon mari allongés au sol les yeux dans le vide sans plus aucun signe de vie dedans. Ma petite Nessie encore plsu blanche que d'habitude ayant perdu toutes ses couleurs et mon mari non loin d'elle encore plus blanc qu'à l'ordinaire. Des hommes étaient en train de faire un bucher et d'autres en train de démembrer ma famill, j'ai eu un choc inconsidérable Mais plus que tout je me suis vue morte également cela ma fait un tel choqué que je suis tombé à terre et ce fut le noir total autour de moi.

Je n'entendais plus rien , ne voyais plus rien. Mais que se passait-il donc? Le noir qui m'entourait était de plus en plus profond. Étais-ce une illusion? Je venais à peine de retrouver toute ma famille, comment pouvais-je de nouveau me préparer à les perdre, et cela pour l'eternité? Impossible, je ne peux pas. Que va-t-il falloir que je fasse encore pour pouvoir les sauver? Comment pourrais-je faire pour que cette vision ne se réalise pas? Tant de questions et aucunes réponses. Je voulais sortir de cette vision, enfin plutôt de ce vide d'un noir intense et retrouver tout ceux que j'aime. Je ne veux pas que ce cauchemar ce réalise.

Peu à peu j'entendais des voix. Étais-ce une illusion ou alors m'appelai-t-on vraiment?

Bella! Bella, mon amour réveille-toi je t'en supplie. Dis une voix d'archange.

Cette voix si belle, Mon Edwrad, je voulais tant le rejoindre, le retrouver mais rien n'y faisait; l'obscurité c'était seulement dissipé un peu. Mais une voix la fit s'éloigner un peu plus au fur et à mesure des mots.

Maman, je t'en pris réveille-toi.. la voix de ma fille était brisée.

Je savais qu'elle était en pleurs et je voulais me réveiller et la réconforter. Après cette pensée le nuage noir devant moi a totalement disparu et je pouvais ouvrir mes yeux mais seules les images de la vision apparaissait et je ne voulais pas voir ce qu'il y avait autour de moi.

Bella, n'est aucune crainte tout le monde va bien. Je sais ce que tu ressens mais n'est pas peur tout le monde est là et attends que tu ouvre les yeux. Me dit Jasper et le croyant sur parole, j'ouvris doucement les yeux puis tourna la tête.

Je fus plus qu'heureuse de les voir tous sains et saufs et de suite je suis allée embrasser Edward et je serrais Nessie dans mes bras. J'avais peur que ce ne soit qu'une illusion, que tout cela ne soit pas vrai. Edward ne voulait plus se détacher de moi, pas que cela me dérangeais mais j'avais encore toute l'attention sur moi et cela me gêner énormément; je sentis une vague de calme m'envahir et je remercier mentalement Jasper. Je voulais tout faire pour ne plus revoir ses images mais surtout ne pas les voir réellement.

Bella, que s'est-il donc passé? Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que tu as eu? Peux-tu nous raconter? Me demanda Carlisle.

Oui je savais ce qu'il s'était passé, oui je me souvenais de tout et cela malgré moi et de ce qui est de le redire, redécrire ce que j'avais vu cela allait être compliqué. Comment allais-je faire? Je ne voulais pas les blesser encore? Toujours et encore de ma faute tout ce qui se passer. Les Parques ne cesseraient donc jamais de s'en prendre à moi? Je voulais déjà savoir quelle était cette nouvelle menace qui pesait sur nous et qui était arrivée à ses fins en nous détruisant tous. Dans ma vision seuls des ombres apparaissaient comment allais-je faire pour connaître leur identité?

Alice? Mais oui, Alice avait peut-être vu plus de détails que moi. Mais pour le moment, je ne pouvais rien dire ou faire, je voulais seulement rester dans les bras d'Edward et avec Nessie. J'étais trop effrayé pour dire quelque chose, jasper du le sentir car il parla à Carlisle.

Carlisle je pense qu'il faut laisser Bella se reposer quelques temps, elle ressent trop d'émotions différentes donc je pense qu'elle est un peu perdue.

D'accord je comprends. Edward emmène Bella dans votre chambre.

Nessie commenca à s'éloigner de moi mais je ne voulais pas la quitter, je la ramenai donc de nouveau à moi.

Maman tout va bien, je suis là ne t'inquiètes pas.

Viens avec nous Nessie, lui demanda Edward.

Nous montâmes donc tout les trois dans notre chambre à Edward et moi. Je ne pouvais toujours rien dire, j'étais comme bloquer par les images que j'avais vu. Il allait falloir que je parle et vite car si quelque chose se préparer, cela va être à notre tour de se préparer pour se défendre afin que tout cela n'arrive pas. Mais à Edward je ne pouvais pas dire cela, je n'y arriverai pas car rien que l'idée de le savoir mort me révulser mais c'était dans mon obligation de leur dire au moins à une personne qui pourrait le dire aux autres seulement parler m'était difficile. J'allais devoir copier le don de ma fille afin de pouvoir transmettre les images à quelqu'un mais qui? Cela allait être difficile mais je devais le faire, je savais déjà que ce serait Alice car elle devait avoir eu une vision elle aussi. Pourtant elle n'était pas dans le même état que moi. Je devais résoudre ce mystère.

Après toute cette réflexion je remarquai qu'Edward et Nessie me regarder. Je me décida de leur parler.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, ca va mieux! Leur dis-je.

Bella mais que s'est-il donc passé? Tu nous a tous fait une terrible frayeur. Tes yeux étaient vides de toutes émotions, tu ne bougeais plus et tu avais bloquer ta respiration;

Maman, maman tu m'as fait peur.

Je vais bien ma chérie. Lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur le front.

Edward tu pourrais me laisser parler à Alice seule à seule?

Pourquoi Bella? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

Je sais mais là c'est trop difficile, je ne voudrais même pas en parler mais pourtant il le faut mais je ne peux te le dire à toi, je ne peux pas je suis désolé, lui dis-je puis je me suis mise à sangloter.

Mon ange, calme-toi, si tu dis que cela t'es difficile de me le dire, ne t'inquiètes pas je vais aller voir Alice. Est-ce qu'elle aura le droit de le dire aux autres après?

Oui bien sûr mais moi je ne le peux pas c'est pour cela que je vais lui dire. Sinon crois moi que je vous l'aurez dit tout de suite.

D'accord mon amour, je dis à Alice de venir. Tu viens Nessie.

J'embrassai ma fille puis la laissa descendre. Edward vînt m'embrasser puis descendit. A peine deux secondes plus tard Alice était à la porte de la chambre. Je pris une grande bouffée d'air même si cela ne m'était pas nécessaire puis je l'invita à entrer. Un long moment de souffrance et tristesse allait avoir lieu.


	38. Difficile Révélation

CHAPITRE 33 :

Point de vue d'Alice :

Bella voulait me parler, je ne savais pas de quoi mais je sentais que cela était important et difficile pour elle de le dire car elle n'avait pas réussi à le dire à Edward alors que d'habitude elle lui confiait tout. Mais si elle voulait se confier à moi il n'y avait aucun problème, j'étais quand même sa meilleure amie. J'étais à cet instant à la porte de la chambre d'Edward et Bella et je voyais dans les yeux de cette dernière une souffrance immense. Cela ne présageais rien de bon. J'en avais bien peur mais pourtant je n'avais eu aucune vision désignant un malheur, cela me paraissait étrange. J'entrai dans la chambre et m'installais sur le lit au côté de Bella.

Alors Bella que veux-tu me dire? Lui demandais-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

C'est si difficile Alice que j'aurais énormément de mal à te le dire par la parole donc est-ce que cela te dérangerais si j'utilisais le don de Renesmée car j'ai eu une vision mais je ne peux pas te l'exposer directement c'est trop dur. De plus rien que de le revivre une deuxime fois va me faire plus de mal. Me dit-elle avant d'éclater en sanglot encore une fois. Je l'avais entendu un peu avant qu'Edward me demande de monter.

Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella vas-y utilise le moyen que tu préfère pour m'exposer ta vision mais j'ai juste un détail qui me gêne.

Qu'est ce que c'est? Me demanda-t-elle après s'être calmé.

Ben tu me dis que tu as eu une vision mais pourquoi moi n'ai-je rien eu? Aurais-tu bloquer mon don?

Non je t'assure que je ne l'ai pas bloqué à moins que se soit fait automatiquement puisque j'étais effrayé par ce que je voyais.

On verra plus tard pour cette réponse. Te sens-tu assez forte pour m'exposer la vision? Lui demandais-je en la serrant un peu plus dans mes bras.

Je … je crois. Mais je te préviens tout de suite c'est tout simplement horrible et je ne veux pas te faire souffrir donc si tu ne veux pas je comprendrais.

Ne t'inquiètes pas ma Bella, je veux savoir ce qui te rend si mal. Vas-y montre moi cette vision.

Elle posa donc ses mains sur mes joues et repassa toute sa vision dans sa tête, je la voyais donc exactement comme Bella et aussi les émotions que Bella avait ressenti. Et quand la fin de sa vision arriva je compris pourquoi elle s'était évanoui. Car voir sa propre mort est plus qu'horrible.

Quand elle eu finit elle lâcha mon visage et elle éclata en sanglots une nouvelle fois, je savais que c'était très dur mais nous allions devoir faire avec cette vision et essayai de découvrir qui était les auteurs de nos morts à tous.

Pendant encore quelques minutes, je m'occupai l'esprit à consolé Bella qui était plus que mal, sa souffrance se lisait dans ses yeux et je sais que jamais ces images ne s'effaceraient de sa mémoire. Quand elle fût calmé, je l'a pris par la main et nous sommes descendus en bas. Edward vînt directement à elle et l'a pris dans ces bras. Mon j'allais dans les bras de Jasper. Il allait falloir que je leur dise tout mais ils ne fallaient pas que Bella soit là car entendre cette vision va lui nuire et Renesmée était trop petite également. Edward ayant compris qu'il fallaient que Bella et Nessie sortent, il leur demanda d'aller se promener. Bella sachant ce qu'il se passait pris Nessie avec elle et sorti.

Je racontait donc tout au reste de la famille, ils étaient tous sous le choc de cette révélation et tout le monde comprit donc ce qui était arrivé à Bella. Un plan devait être organisé, nous ne pouvions pas mourir sans avoir tenté quelque chose et surtout Bella et moi devions savoir qui était nos attaquants.

Tout à coup nous entendîmes un cri et nous savions tous de qui il venait. Bella! Que lui arrivait-il? Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de se poser des question qu'Edward était déjà auprès d'elle.

Qu'as-tu mon amour? Lui demanda Edward anxieux comme jamais.

Je... j'ai vu... commença t-elle mais elle ne pu continuer et elle se pris la tête entre ses mains.

Calme-toi mon ange, dis Edward en prenant Bella dans ses bras.

Non Edward je ne peux pas me calmer, ça devient insupportable, pourquoi? C'est encore de ma faute. Pourquoi m'en veut-on ainsi?

Elle se releva et parti en courant sur l'île, elle ne pouvait pas aller bien loin mais il fallait que l'on sache ce qu'elle avait vu.

Jasper, je pense que tu devrais aller la retrouver tu sera à même de la calmer et de plus elle pourra peut-être te confier ce qu'elle a vu. Lui dis-je.

Je pense qu'Alice a raison Jazz, rajouta Edward.

Jasper opina donc et alla retrouver Bella. Pendant ce temps nous sommes tous retourner dans la maison et on préparer un plan d'attaque qui n'était pas si compliquer par ailleurs car nous allions devoir nous entraîner tout les jours puis savoir quels seraient les personnes qui viendraient afin d'évaluer le niveau de nos attaquants.

Point de vue de Jasper :

Je devais savoir ce que Bella avait vu, cela nous aiderait tous pour ce qui se préparer mais aussi cela me permet d'agir comme un frère, comme je le souhaitais. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'Edward m'avait laissé y aller.

Après quelques minutes de courses, je trouvais Bella assise sur un rocher et les yeux dans le vague en train de fixer un point quelconque. Je m'approchais donc d'elle, elle sentis ma présence et se retourna. On voyait que si elle aurait plus pleurait les larmes auraient déjà envahis ses yeux.

Je m'avançai donc et la pris dans mes bras tout en lui envoyant une onde de calme. Elle s'apaisa.

Bella? Qu'est ce que tu as vu? Je t'en pris Bella il faut que tu te confies. Je suis là, n'hésite pas à me parler. Lui dis-je.

Je... c'est de ma faute, comme toujours. Dit-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains.

Bella arrête de culpabiliser je t'en supplie et dis moi ce qui se passe. Je lui envoyais une vague de confiance.

Après quelques inspirations et expirations non nécessaire mais qui devait la calmer elle commença à me parler.

Je sais qui va nous attaqué et je peux te dire que cela ne va pas être facile à gérer. J'en ai marre qu'ils s'en prennent à ceux que j'aime, il devrait en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec moi.

Elle se parlais plus pour elle mais elle ne devait pas penser cela. Personne n'accepterais qu'elle se sacrifie pour nous autres et encore moins Edward.

Bella, tu ne peux tout simplement pas pensé cela. Personne ne te laissera te sacrifier pour nous mais dis moi qui est-ce qui nous en veux?

Les Volturis comme toujours et ils seront là dans moins d'un mois. J'en peux plus, pourquoi ai-je toujours cette poisse? Ne me quittera-t-elle donc jamais?

Bella calme toi, ne t'inquiètes pas on va les battre. Sais tu combien ils sont?

Non, je n'ai pas réussi à le voir. Je ne sert à rien, pourquoi vous mettre en danger alors que je ne vaux rien.

Bella regarde-moi, je t'en pris. Tu es la personne qui a réussi à mettre de la joie dans notre famille depuis ton arrivée donc ne dis pas que tu ne sers à rien et puis personne ne te laissera partir il en est hors de question. Allez viens allons retrouver les autres et tout leur expliquer.

Nous partîmes donc et en moins de deux minutes nous étions à la maison. Nous discutâmes avec tout le monde et à la fin de la journée le plan était parfaitement mis en place. Nous allions devoir appeler les Quileutes afin que si ils le souhaitent nous aide pour ce combat. Tout les jours nous allons devoir nous entraîner et Bella devait bien apprendre à contrôler ses pouvoirs qui allait tous nous être plus utiles les uns que les autres. Elle avait accumulé tant de pouvoirs que s'en était devenu incroyable. Nous allions avoir pas mal de travail durant ce mois afin d'être prêt lors de l'assaut.


	39. Confessions

CHAPITRE 34 :

Point de vue de Bella : 

Nous étions plus qu'à quelques jours de la bataille, les loups-garous étaient arrivés il a environ un mois et depuis nous nous étions entraînés aussi longtemps que nous le puissions car bien entendu nous devions chasser et chacun notre tour l'un de nous resté avec Nessie. Edward lui avait expliqué ce qui se passer et elle souhaitait absolument nous aidés mais c'est à cet instant que je lui avait formellement interdit de nous aider, que c'était trop dangereux pour elle. C'était la première fois que j'ordonnai à ma fille quelque chose mais là je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire ce qu'elle voulait, c'était se jeter dans la gueule du loup comme on dirait.

J'avais réussi à contrôler tout mes pouvoirs ce qui me réjouissait car maintenant je pouvais protéger tut ceux que je souhaitais et en même temps utiliser un autre pouvoir. Durant ce mois, j'avais travaillé plus dur que tout le monde afin de me rattraper si on peut le dire, afin que je me batte plus que les autres pour me faire pardonner de leur donner tout ces problèmes.

Avec toute la famille nous avions prévu d'attendre les Volturis sur la plage car c'était un espace assez grand qui pourrait accueillir tout le monde.

Les loups-garous travaillaient surtout avec Jasper qui leur apprenait quels étaient les pouvoirs de nos attaquants en détail puis nous faisions des groupes pour s'entraîner au combat. Aujourd'hui ils étaient tous partis s'entraîner sauf moi qui voulait rester avec Renesmée mais elle ne parlait pas contrairement à son habitude.

Alors ma chérie, qu'est-ce qu'il a? Tu n'as pas l'air bien! Ça va? Tu n'es pas malade? Lui demandais-je en lui touchant le front afin de vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas de température.

Non maman ne t'inquiètes pas je ne suis pas malade, c'est juste que...

Elle se tut, elle me cachai quelque chose mais quoi? Je ne voulais pas lire dans ses pensées car ma fille avait le droit à son jardin secret comme tout le monde, d'ailleurs je bloquais assez souvent le don d'Edward quand il essayait de lire dans les pensées de sa fille.

Qu'as-tu alors? Tu peux tout me dire ma chérie tu le sais.

D'accord, alors voilà, c'est juste que j'ai peur, terriblement peur. M'avoua-t-elle.

De quoi as-tu peur ma puce?

J'ai peur de tous vous perdre, je vous aime tellement!

Elle se mit à pleurer, je détestai la voir dans cet état. Je sécher ses larmes une à une tout en la berçant et la réconfortant avec mes phrase qui peuvent être dénués de sens si on en crois à ma vision d'il y a un mois. Seulement depuis que l'on avait prévu un plan les seules visions que j'avais été celle de nous combattant mais je ne voyais jamais la fin.

Calme-toi ma chérie, tout va bien se passer, ne t'inquiètes pas. La seule chose que tu devras faire c'est rester dans la maison et te cacher. Je te protègerai avec mon don mais si jamais je te dis de fuir tu le fait. Papa t'a expliqué ce que tu devais faire dans ce cas et surtout respecte bien toutes ces consignes je t'en pris.

Oui maman, d'accord mais je ne veux pas partir et vous laissez ici, je ne peux pas, c'est au dessus de mes forces.

Ma chérie, regarde moi. Lui dis-je en lui prenant le menton. Nous serons toujours là, dans ton coeur, lui dis-je en mettant ma main à l'emplacement de son coeur. Et pour nous tous aussi tu resteras à jamais dans nos coeurs mais cette bataille contient des risque je ne te le cache pas mais nous sommes tous préparés tu as bien vus. Nous n'allons pas te laisser seule, ne t'affole pas nous ferons tout pour que tu puisse revoir tout le monde.

Enfin je l'espérai tant, je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter plus que nécessaire mais je ne voulais pas lui faire des promesses ne sachant pas à quoi nous aboutirions à la fin de la bataille. Nous étions tous anxieux, seul les loups et Emmet étaient contents de se battre même si dans les eux d'Emmet on voyait de la tristesse à l'idée de perdre un membre de sa famille.

Je continua de bercer ma fille tout en essayant de ne pas trop montrer mon inquiétude fasse au combat qui arrivait chaque jour plus vite. Renesmée finit par s'endormir dans mes bras et je la montai dans sa chambre. Tout en la surveillant du coin de l'oeil, je lui préparer un sac de voyage au cas où elle aurait besoin de fuir. J'y mettais des affaires de rechange pour deux jours, de l'argent en liquide pour pouvoir vivre ainsi pendant au moins trois mois.

J'avais joint par téléphone les amazones qui étaient les plus proches de l'île en leur expliquant la situation, elles voulaient se joindre à nous pour le combat mais je leur avait que je ne le souhaitait pas mais que je leur confier une mission plus importante. En effet je voulais qu'elle récupère Renesmée si jamais elle devait fuir. Elle avait été d'accord et le jour J elle attendraient à Rio de Janeiro au port au cas où ma fille soit partit de l'île.

Deux semaines après l'annonce de l'arrivée des Volturis les Denalis nous avait appeler afin d'avoir de nos nouvelles, nous leur avions également expliquer la situation et ils étaient très frustrés que nous leur ayons pas dit plus tôt mais nous ne voulions pas les mêlés à cela. Seulement ils ne nous ont pas écouter et ont décidé qu'ils nous rejoindraient quelques jours avant la bataille afin d'être à nos côtés. Ils savaient se battre et connaissaient les pouvoirs des Volturis donc ils n'auraient pas besoin de beaucoup d'entraînement. Ils arriveraient donc d'ici peu.

Après avoir préparé le sac de Renesmée, je me décida qu'il était judicieux que je lui écrive une lettre lui déclamant tout ce qu'elle est pour moi et tout ce qui compte à mes yeux.

_Ma fille, mon ange,_

_Tu es mon petit miracle, notre petit miracle à moi et ton père. Nous t'aimons plus que tout au monde et cela pour l'éternité. Cette lettre pour te dire que pour toujours tu seras dans nos coeurs à toute la famille. Toi notre Ange, notre petite fille. Tu es une personne magnifique, pleine de bon sens, très gentille mais qui sais ce qu'elle veut. Je veux juste te dire par cette lettre que je suis très heureuse et fière d'être ta mère et d'avoir une fille telle que toi. Je veux seulement que tu fasses une chose pour moi. Vit heureuse, ne jure pas par le passé cela ne servira qu'à te faire souffrir, grandit comme toutes les filles et devient une femme belle et forte. Reste indépendante de ta volonté et fais ce dont tu désires. Va à l'école si tu te sent capable de te contrôle mais fait attention tout de même. Va voir pépé de temps en temps cela lui fera plaisir. Surtout reste avec les Amazones, je leur donne toute ma confiance en ce qui te concernes et je sais qu'elles prendront soin de toi._

_Pour finir ma puce, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toute ma vie quoiqu'il m'arrive. _

_Je t'aime._

_Maman_.

Après cette lettre, je sentais que je n'allais pas tenir longtemps avant d'éclater en sanglot mais quelqu'un me pris dans ses bras. C'était Edward, je ne l'avais pas senti arriver je sursautais donc ce qu'il le fit légèrement sourire de ce sourire que j'aime tant. Il m'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres avant de me parler.

Elle est magnifique ta lettre mon amour mais ce n'est pas un adieu, on va survivre ne t'inquiètes pas, on va tout faire pour revoir notre fille. On va la voir grandir, on va l'emmener à l'école dès qu'elle sera prête même si elle est plus intelligente que tout les humains de son âge, on vivra encore pleins de moments avec elle.

J'aimerais tellement te croire Edward mais le problème est que je ne vois pas ce qui va découlé de cette bataille et cela m'effraie plus que tout au monde.

Ne t'en fais pas mon coeur, ça va aller. Allons dans notre chambre.

J'acquiescais puis plier la lettre et la ranger dans le sac de ma fille. Puis après avoir rangé celui-ci, je pris Edward par la main et nous allâmes dans notre chambre. Nous passâmes notre nuit à nous contempler, nous caresser et nous embrasser. Aucuns mots n'étaient présent, nous n'en avions pas besoin. Nous restions là simplement ne sachant pas de quoi le lendemain serait composé.


	40. pensées de la veille

CHAPITRE 35 :

Point de vue d'Esmée :

Les Denalis venaient d'arriver, j'étais contente qu'ils soient là mais en même temps j'avais peur qu'ils leurs arrivent quelque chose. C'était nos amis de longue date mais cela ne nous autorisaient pas à les exposer au danger qui poursuit notre famille. J'étais angoissée à l'idée de perdre mon mari ou alors l'un de mes enfants que je chérissais tant. Je reçu une onde de calme et remerciais Jasper d'un signe de tête. Edward me regardait depuis tout à l'heure mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Peut-être étais-ce mes pensées plus ou moins sombres à l'égard de ce qui allait se passer après que l'aube se soit levé car oui à partir du lever du jour nous allions devoir être sur nos gardes car la bataille avait été prévu pour aujourd'hui.

J'avais tellement peur mais je serais prête à tout pour qu'il n'arrive rien aux êtres que je chéris tant. Je comprenais Bella à cet instant, elle aussi prête à tout. Edward grogna légèrement, je relevai la tête.

Excuse moi Esmée mais ça me met hors de moi toutes ses pensées plus absurdes les unes que les autres.

Ce n'est rien Edward, j'avoue que je n'ai pas des pensées très apaisantes non plus, elles sont plus noires en ce moment. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher cela et je suis vraiment navré que tu les entendes.

Ne t'inquiètes pas Esmée ce n'est rien.

Il me prit dans ses bras et Jasper m'envoya une onde de réconfort en plus. Mes enfants étaient uniques et c'est pour cela que je les aimais tant.

Je te le confirme, on est uniques, me dit Edward avant de partir d'un petit rire.

Je lui souris puis m'en alla préparé le petit déjeuner pour Nessie qui n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller.

Point de vue de Carlisle : 

Esmée était plus qu'angoissait cela se voyait sur ses traits. Elle était si belle et je l'aimais tant. Cette bataille n'allait pas être de tout repos et Aro n'aurait pas envie de discuter cette fois-ci c'est pour cela que je me préparer déjà mentalement à perdre un de mes amis les plus chers. Mais à partir du moment où l'on veut toucher à ma famille cela n'est plus conforme à l'amitié et je suis prêt à tout pour protéger tout ceux que j'aime.

_« Désolé Edward de t'embêter avec mes pensées qui ne sont pas plus joyeuses que celle d'Esmée »_

Je prononçais ça clairement afin qu'Edward l'entende plus précisément que le reste. Il me fit un signe négatif pour me dire que cela ne le dérangeais pas. De toute façon, il ne pouvait résisté à toutes les pensées. Nous allions bientôt devoir nous réunir afin de bien réexpliquer le plan prévu et surtout savoir si Bella et Alice n'auraient pas eu de nouvelles visions pour ce qui est de la fin de la bataille. Cela d'ailleurs nous perturber tous. Depuis l'arrivée des Quileutes, Alice n'avait plus de visions mais il suffisait qu'elle s'éloigne assez pour en avoir alors que Bella pouvait avoir des visions même en présence des lycanthropes mais j'avais une théorie à ce sujet. Je pense que c'est la liaison que Bella entretenait avec les Quileutes étant humaine qui favorisait cela maintenant qu'elle était vampire.

Plus que quelques heures et l'aube serait là. Je poussais un soupir puis me leva et alla rejoindre Esmée à la cuisine pour profiter du temps que je peux passer avec elle.

Point de vue de Rosalie : 

Encore une bataille! Les Volturis ne nous laisseraient jamais en paix! Ils voulaient du pouvoir et c'est pour cela qu'ils venaient nous détruire puisque nous étions le deuxième clan le plus grand à ma connaissance. Personne ne voulait se battre s'était compréhensible. Ma pauvre Bella était dans tous ces états, persuadé que c'était de sa faute, elle disait qu'elle aurait mieux fait de suivre Aro lorsqu'il l'avait enlevé. Cela me mettait hors de moi, j'aimais beaucoup Bella mais qu'elle puisse partir afin de nous protéger était inacceptable. Tout le monde l'aimer à en mourir et en premier Edward. Même Emmet l'aimait beaucoup ce qui pourrait me rendre jalouse si je ne savais pas que Bella était follement amoureuse d'Edward.

A cet instant j'étais dans notre chambre à Emmet et moi et dans les bras de celui-ci. Nous avions passé la nuit de la manière la plus plaisante qui soit ne sachant pas de quoi serait fait ce jour. Nous étions une grande famille avec des liens puissants de fraternité et de parenté avec Esmée et Carlisle et personne ne voulait qu'un drame arrive et nous craignons tous cette journée.

J'embrassai Emmet avec tout l'amour que j'avais pour lui et il me le rendu. J'étais bien dans ces bras et je ne voulais le quitter pour rien au monde. Je soupirais d'aise et l'enlaçais un peu plus fort.

Point de vue d'Emmet : 

Une bataille se préparé, chouette, j'adore! Mais seulement pour celle-ci on ne connaissait pas la fin, ce qui allait nous arriver. Certes cela m'inquiétait légèrement et quand je sentis Rose m'enlaçait plus fort, je savais qu'elle avait peur de me perdre. Je lui relevé donc le menton.

Ma Rose chérie, tout ira bien ne t'inquiètes donc pas, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que les Volturis vont se débarrasser de ton « monky-man ». lui dis-je en lui souriant puis en l'embrassant avec fougue.

Je l'espère Emmet, je l'espère. Je t'aime tant.

Je t'aime aussi ma Rose.

Nous allions devoir bientôt descendre l'aube serait là dans à peu près une heure. J'embrassai encore et toujours Rosalie afin de lui montrer à quel point je l'aimais.

Point de vue de Jasper :

J'étais installé dans le salon avec Alice dans mes bras envoyant des ondes de calme ou de réconfort à tout ceux le nécessitant. Je savais que cela était pénible pour tout le monde, attendre sans avoir ce qui va découler de la journée qui va est en train de se lever. Mais on se devait être confiant afin de ne pas perdre, on devait avoir confiance en nôtre stratégie qui avait été répété encore et encore. Il fallait absolument que l'on ai totalement confiance en nous. Je me concentrai donc à revoir chaque détail de notre plan afin de voir si aucune faille n'était présente. Je n'en notais aucune et j'espérais au plus profond de moi que rien ne pourra le faire faillir.

Je serrais un peu plus Alice dans mes bras, j'avais besoin de la sentir près de moi, personne ne voulait perdre sa moitié, je ressentais à tous leurs émotions qui était identique, leur peur de perdre un être cher que ce soit mari ou femme, frère ou soeur, parents ou enfants et surtout tout le monde avait peur pour Renesmée, cet ange tombait du ciel.

Point de vue d'Alice : 

J'étais angoissé, ne pas voir ce qui découlerai de cette journée me rendait anxieuse et je sentais chaque fois les ondes de calme que m'envoyais Jasper. Je l'aimais tellement, il était toujours présent pour moi dans les moments les plus difficile comme ce jour et je ne le remercierai jamais assez pour cela. Je pensais à toute la famille et en déduisais que je ne voulais en perdre aucuns. Tous m'étais précieux. Tous apportait leur lot de bonheur dans la famille et chacun est indispensable.

Nous étions presque tous dans le salon désormais, il ne manquait plus que Bella et Nessie. Bella était en train de regarder Nessie dormir, elle voulait profiter de sa fille au maximum, elle était effrayer de la perdre. De plus aucune de nous deux ne voyaient l'avenir, pour aucune membre de la famille. Les seules choses que l'on voyait était le combat mais elle se stoppé d'un coup comme si on nous empêcher de voir plus loin cela nous inquiétez d'ailleurs. Mais on essayait de garder confiance malgré cet handicap.

Je me penchais vers Jasper puis l'embrassai tendrement. Je m'approchait de son oreille et lui dit le plus bas possible pour que seul lui l'entende.

Je t'aime Jasper Hale, pour l'éternité.

Il glissa sa bouche près de mon oreille également.

Je t'aime aussi Alice Cullen et cela tout le temps de notre existence et dieu seul sait combien elle est longue.

Je le jetai à son cou et l'embrassai fougueusement. Nous attendions désormais que Bella et Nessie descendent.

Point de vue d'Edward : 

Tous étaient désormais descendus dans le salon et nous n'attendions plus que Bella et Renesmée. Bella était comme vidée, je savais très bien ce qu'elle ressentait car je vivais la même chose. Je serai prêt à mourir pour les deux êtres que j'aime le plus au monde, ma femme et ma fille. Entendre les pensées noires de toute la famille me déstabiliser fortement. Seul Emmet avait quelques pensées joyeuses du genre « Oui une bataille, j'adore ça! ». Je me concentrai sur les personnes que j'aime le plus afin de savoir où elles en étaient. J'entendis Bella marchait cela signifiait que Nessie se réveillait. J'entendais les pensées de ma fille.

_« Dernier jour, aujourd'hui c'est la bataille, j'ai si peur de les perdre, il ne faut pas que je pleure sinon maman ne le supporterai pas. »_

Je montai dans la chambre afin de la prendre dans mes bras et de pouvoir passer les quelques instants qui nous rester ensembles, tous les trois. Nessie fût donc installé entre Bella et moi. Nous restâmes là un moment sans rien dire nous contentant de profiter les uns des autres.

Point de vue de Bella : 

Ça y'est l'heure était proche, trop proche. En cet instant Edward, Renesmée et moi étions réunis dans la chambre de notre fille.

J'étais tout simplement désemparée, je me sentais impuissante fasse à ce qui allait arriver. La peur de perdre ceux que j'aimais le plus au monde me paralysais d'effroi. J'avais décidé de laisser Edward lire mes pensées afin qu'il sache tout ce que j'éprouvais pour lui et notre fille. C'est un peu comme si je lui envoyais un message par la pensée sauf que cela me fatiguais beaucoup moins et était plus facile d'accès pour moi.

_« Edward, mon amour, je t'aime et je t'aimerais pour l'éternité. Rien ni personne ne peut nous séparer. Nous sommes deux êtres qui nous complétons, deux âmes réunies. Nous avons notre ange qui nous à apporter tant de bonheur et de joie. Toi et Renesmée êtes les êtres qui compte le plus à mes yeux, à mon coeur. Ma vie sans vous n'est rien, vous êtes ma raison de vivre, ma lumière, mon soleil qui rend mes journées plus belles chaque jour. Je n'ai besoin de rien pour vivre à part vous, vous êtes mon espace vital, le sang qui est censé nous faire survivre ne m'est d'aucune utilité si vous vous n'êtes pas présent à mes côtés pour faire vivre mon coeur, mon âme qui vous appartient à vous et cela pour l'éternité. »_

Après cette déclaration, Edward vînt plus près de moi et m'enlaça puis m'embrassa si tendrement que si j'aurais toujours été humaine je me serais déjà évanouie.

Point de vue de Renesmée :

Je voyais que tout le monde était emplit d'une profonde tristesse, on pouvait dire que la joie n'était pas l'émotion dominante c'était certain. Maman et Papa était en ce moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je ne voulais pas les perdre, je me le refusais. Ma maman si douce et si gentille, personne ne peux faire du mal à un être aussi aimant. Et mon papa qui lui aussi est quelqu'un de si gentil et surtout très protecteur. Personne n'a le droit de leur faire du mal. J'ai peur pour Jake aussi, mon plus cher ami, que je connais depuis que je suis née. Je ne voulais que rien du tout arrive, qu'aucune guerre n'est lieu mais je crois que mes espoirs sont vains, que mon souhait ne se réalisera pas.

J'embrassai mes parents et allait prendre a douche et m'habillait. Quand je fus prête nous descendîmes tout les trois en bas ou grand-mère me servi mon petit déjeuner. J'adorais Esmée, elle était si gentille comme tout les membres de la famille.

Peu de temps après tout les Quileutes arrivèrent et les adultes parlèrent ensemble pendant que Maman et Papa me berçai entre leurs bras. J'étais si bien en cet instant, je ne voulais jamais qu'il se finisse. Mais comme toute bonne chose à une fin, tout le monde se leva et après des milliers d'embrassades et de larmes pour ma part, tous sortirent me laissant seule avec mes parents.

Ma chérie , fait attention à toi, je t'en pris. Ne regarde pas au dehors. Lorsque nous sortirons ferme tous les volets et portes, laisse juste celle qui donne sur le jardin ouverte au cas où. Je t'aime ma fille. Me dit Papa.

Mon ange, mon amour, sèche moi ces larmes tu sais que je n'aime pas te voir ainsi. Nous allons tout faire pour revenir le plus vite possible. Fais ce que Papa t'a dit. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde ma fille, notre miracle. Me dit Maman.

Après cela chacun m'embrassa sur le front puis partirent. Je fit ce que papa m'avait demandé puisque j'étais assez grande pour le faire puis m'installa sur le canapé et laissait mes larmes de détresse et surtout de tristesse coulaient selon leur volonté. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre.


	41. Ultime bataille

CHAPITRE 36 :

Point de vue de Bella :

nous venions de quitter Renesmée, on venait de la laisser seule dans la maison et c'était comme si on m'avait détruit la moitié du cœur. Edward en occupant l'autre moitié, j'avais encore un peu de vie en moi. Mais je devais faire obstacle à tout mes sentiments et me concentrer sur la bataille à venir. Nous étions tous sur la plage : les Quileutes, les Denalis et les Cullens.

Nous attendions tout l'arrivée des Volturis. Nous n'avions malheureusement toujours pas pu voir la fin de la bataille et de plus nous avions vu que les Volturis viendrait avec toute la garde. Nous aurions donc à affronter Jane, Alec, Demetri, Caïus, Marcus et Aro et tout leur gardes, cela promettait d'être l'une de journée les plus longue et plus fatiguante tant moralement que physiquement de notre éternité.

La peur étaient présente tout le temps de notre attente : la peur de perdre son âme soeur, la peur de perdre une personne de notre famille ou un de nos amis. Tout cela faisait que l'on était tous angoissés et Jasper envoyait des ondes de calme à tout le monde et voyant qu'il avait du mal je copiai son pouvoir et l'aidait. Il se tourna vers moi et me remercia d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire.

L'heure fatidique arrivait, on voyait déjà des bateaux approchaient et des personnes à la nage aussi. Mon stress ne faisait qu'augmentait mais il fallait que je me concentre. Je projetais donc mon bouclier sur tout notre camp afin de nous protéger le plus possible puis je mettais ce don dans un coin de mon cerveau et le laissait actif. J'avais trouvé cette technique afin de pouvoir utiliser le plus de pouvoirs possibles tout en gardant les autres actifs. Cela servait d'être vampire et de pouvoir penser à plusieurs choses en même temps.

Les Volturis venaient de poser « pied à terre » et tout de suite tout les gardes se mirent en position d'attaque, ce que nous fîmes tous à l'exception de Carlisle qui voulait quand même tenter de discuter avec Aro mais je savais que c'était en vain.

Aro! Salua Carlisle

Carlisle! Je suis content de te revoir même si ce n'est pas dans de bonnes conditions. Répondit Aro

Effectivement, je te le confirme. J'aurais préféré que l'on se revoit sans qu'une bataille se déclare par la suite.

Carlisle, j'en suis navré mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Et pourquoi n'aurait-tu pas le choix Aro? Nous n'avons fait de mal à personne, Nous. Ce qui n'est pas votre cas puisque vous avez enlevé Bella et de plus séquestré tout en préparant un plan pour nous tuer et rallier Bella à votre camp. Dit Carlisle en essayant de rester toujours calme.

Je vois que tu n'as pas apprécier cette petite tentative mais je voulais connaître le pouvoir de Bella et de sa fille. Mais elle ne me sont d'aucunes utilités donc je l'ai relâché. Le problème est que je n'avais pas prévu que vous seriez parti de votre résidence. D'ailleurs comment as-tu su ce que nous préparions? J'aimerais vraiment le savoir.

C'est par hasard, nous recherchions Bella et nous sommes partis de Forks c'est tout.

Carlisle ne voulait pas exposer mes pouvoirs et je lui en était reconnaissant. Mais je sentais qu'il perdait son calme et Jasper étant occupé à calmer tout les autres qui commençait également à enrager, je m'occupais donc de Carlisle en lui envoyant une onde de calme mais légère.

Enfin ce n'est pas tout mais nous allons devoir en finir avec vous tous ici présents.

Aro, une dernière question avant que tu lances tes attaques!

Bien sûr mon cher Carlisle.

Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu veux nous anéantir?

Je suis désolé mon cher ami mais vous êtes devenu un clan trop grand désormais et trop puissant. C'est donc l'heure de votre fin.

Après cette dernière parole, cela alla très vite les gardes se jetèrent du côté des loups garous et des Denalis. Et pour nous, les Cullens nous avions les personnes les plus difficile à combattre.

Les Volturis comprenant surtout Aro, Caïus, Marcus et leurs fidèles armes Jane, Alec, Démetri ainsi que quelques autres gardes. A cet instant nous savions que c'était soit eux, soit nous. Nous étions conscients que l'on risquait de perdre des personnes mais nous devions coûte que coûte détruire les Volturis afin qu'ils cessent de détruire des personnes sans raison valable.

Carlisle se trouvait à combattre Aro et je savais que cela était dur pour lui de détruire un de ses amis. Alice était contre Alec, Emmet à Caïus, Jasper à Marcus, Rosalie contre des gardes, Esmé contre Démetri et Edward contre Jane.

Quand à moi je me concentrai afin qu'aucunes des personnes que je protégeais ne soit touchés par les pouvoirs de nos combattants. Jane était très déstabilisée à cet instant. Il allait falloir que j'aide. Je décidai d'utiliser mon pouvoir de feu seulement je fus pris de court par trois gardes qui sont venus m'attaquer. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me préparer à les repousser qu'ils étaient déjà sur moi. Prise de panique mon bouclier relâcha sa prise et j'entendis le cri de douleur d'Edward. Je fus envahit d'une colère que jamais je n'avais ressenti. Jane avait osé faire du mal à mon mari et c'était comme si elle me détruisait moi. Cette colère s'intensifia au fur et à mesure que les cris d'Edward continuait. Les trois gardes toujours sur moi furent expulsé à au moins 500 mètres de moi. Je m'approcha d'Edward et remis mon bouclier sur tout notre camp. Puis je lançais un regard plus que noir à Jane qui pour réponse m'offrit un sourire sadique. Cela à eu le don de m'énerver encore plus et en moins de deux secondes des boules de feu apparurent dans mes mains. Je ne savais pas encore tout à fait comment utiliser ce pouvoir mais j'étais contente, j'allais pouvoir détruire Jane. Elle eu un regard de terreur dans ses yeux et je savais qu'elle essayait d'utiliser son pouvoir en plus. Je lança les boules de feu sur elle et elle se mit à brûler, j'entendais son hurlement et cela me rendait légèrement joyeuse. Je lui dis donc :

Voilà chère Jane cela t'apprendra à t'en prendre aux personnes que j'aime.

Je savais que j'avais été méchante mais cela était plus fort que moi, comme si je ne me contrôlais plus à cause de la rage qui occupait mon corps. Et cette rage ne diminuait pas quand je voyais ce qui se passait autour de moi.

Certes pleins de gardes étaient en train de brûler dans le bûcher mais je vis qu'il y avait des pertes dans notre camp également. Chez les Denalis je vis qu'il manquait Tanya, je la cherchais des yeux et quand je vis qu'elle était dans le bûcher, j'eus énormément de peine pour les Denalis car malgrè qu'elle ai voulu me voler Edward, je ne souhaitais pas la voir mourir. Du côté des loup-garous je vis Collin sous sa forme humaine, blanc comme nous. Cela était terrible pour la meute j'en étais consciente et cela me rendait encore plus folle de rage.

Je voyais que Esmé était en difficulté je couru la rejoindre et l'aida à combattre Démétri qui était vraiment bon combattant je dois le dire. Il blessa une nouvelle fois Esmé qui n'arriva plus à se lever cette fois. De nouveau cette colère incontrôlable jaillit et en deux secondes Démétri gisait dan sle bûcher je m'approchai d'Esmé, elle était vraiment mal en point. Je la pris dans mes bras et la déposa à l'écart de la bataille. Mon bouclier fonctionnait toujours sur tout le monde ce qui évitait l'utilisation des pouvoirs de nos ennemis seulement les attaque physiques ne pouvait pas être évités. J'en avais plus que marre de tout ce combat je voulais que cela finisse au plus vite. Je voulais revoir ma fille. Et je voulais arrêter afin qu'aucune perte supplémentaire de notre côté est lieu.

Une idée me vint à l'esprit et j'envoyais donc un message à tous ceux de notre camp.

_« Ecoutez moi tous j'ai la solution pour en finir plus vite avec cette bataille, je vais créer une illusion aux Volturis. Ainsi vous n'aurez plus qu'à les démembrer et les brûler mais allez y vite car je commence à ne plus avoir assez d'énergie pour tenir le bouclier et créer l'illusion. Bonne chance »_

Après cela, Edward se tourna vers moi, je lui souris et puis ferma les yeux et me concentra. Je donna aux Volturis l'illusion qu'ils se trouver dans une pièce toute blanche, aucun meubles n'était là. Ils paniquaient et j'entendais seulement leurs hurlements qui me donnaient des frissons mais je devais garder le peu d'énergie qui me rester pour créer cette illusion qui serait surement la cause de notre survie à tous.

Au bout de quelques minutes qui me parurent très longues je ne sentis plus personnes dans mon illusion, j'en ai donc conclu que tous les Volturis étaient morts. Je relâchai donc la pression, ouvrit les yeux. Quand je vis que tout le monde étaient hors de danger j'enleva mon bouclier. Je tomba au sol, j'étais tellement épuisée que mes membres ne fonctionnaient plus. Edward vînt à moi en courant, il avait quelques griffures et morsures et il était un peu fatiguait mais sinon il n'avait rien. Cela me soulagea. Il m'embrassa tendrement. Chaque couple était dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'embrassai. Carlisle était auprès d'Esmé et la tenait dans ses bras, elle était mal en point ainsi que Jasper. Emmet pris Jasper dans ses bras et Edward me prit moi. Nous retournions à la maison. Je voulais voir ma fille plus que tout. Quand aux Quileute, eux récupérèrent le corps de Collin. C'était dur pour eux et également pour les Denalis qui avait perdu Tanya.

Nous étions enfin de retour à la maison.

Point de vue de Renesmée : 

J'étais effrayé. J'entendais tous ce qui se passer au dehors. Les grognements, les cris, j'entendais tout et cela me pétrifiais. J'avais peur pour Maman et Papa. De plus j'avais entendu le cri de Papa, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a eu mais cela ma terrifié et je tremblais de tout mon corps et des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. Cela a duré exactement 6 heures, 55 minutes et 43 secondes. Je n'avais rien d'autres à faire qu'à attendre donc j'avais compté le temps qui me séparait de ma famille.

Tout à coup je n'entendis plus rien. Je paniquais. Qu'était-il arrivée à ma famille? Était-il toujours en vie? Reviendrait-il me chercher?

Grâce à mon ouïe un peu plus développée que la normale, j'entendais des personnes arrivaient. J'avais peur que ce soit les Volturis, ceux qui nous veulent du mal. J'allais donc à l'étage me cachaient et je me pelotonnais dans un coin de la chambre de Maman et Papa. Et les larmes ne cessaient de couler.

Et j'attendis ainsi.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et je me suis mise à trembler.

Nessie, c'est papa. Tout va bien. N'es pas peur.

Je relevai doucement la tête, je voulais être sûr que ce soit lui et non un méchant qui se fasse passer pour lui. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je vis Papa avec Maman dans ses bras, elle me souriait. Je lui rendis son sourire puis m'approcha d'elle.

Qu'est-ce que tu as Maman? J'étais inquiète, j'avais peur pour elle.

Ce n'est rien ma puce, c'est juste que mon corps est épuisée.

Papa la posa sur le lit et s'installa à ses côtes, il tendit ses bras et je ne tardais pas à les rejoindre sur le lit. Je serrais fort mes parents contre moi et leur fis un bisous à chacun.

Tout le monde rentra dans la maison et se reposa. Esmé et Jasper étaient dans un sale état mais grand-père a dit qu'il s'en sortirait. Tous avaient des griffures et des morsures partout mais papa m'a dit que ce n'était pas grand chose et que dans deux jours ils n'auraient plus rien.

J'étais soulagé. Je m'endormis de fatigue aux côtés de Maman et Papa. Pendant mon sommeil je rêvais à une vie paisible qui je l'espère le sera désormais que les Volturis étaient morts.


	42. Epilogue

EPILOGUE :

Point de vue d'Edward : 

après cette rude bataille, tout le monde était épuisé. Les quileutes ont dormis presque une journée entière après avoir enterrer Collin. Nous autres, vampires, avions été dans nos chambres afin de nous reposer et de pouvoir profiter chacun de notre moitié. Bien entendu personne n'oubliait le malheur qui était arrivé à Tanya.

Après quelques jours, tout le monde était remis sauf Esmé et Jasper qui devaient encore rester allonger mais d'ici trois ou quatre jours ils seraient libres de tout mouvements à nouveau. Bella avait récupéré son énergie et ne m'avait plus quitté moi et Renesmée. Alice ne quittait pas Jasper et ainsi de suite pour chacun des couples. Cette bataille nous avaient tellement fait peur de perdre l'être qu'on aile que pour le moment on resté chacun en couple.

Rosalie et Emmet avaient prévu un nouveau voyage afin d'être rien qu'eux deux. De même pour Alice et Jasper. Bella, Renesmée et moi allions retourner à Forks, au cottage puisque Bella voulait revoir son père et surtout la petite ville où tout à commencer pour nous deux. Quant à Carlisle et Esmée ils allaient se retrouver sur une autre île afin de jouir de leurs retrouvailles. Les Quileutes allaient rentrer également à Forks pour retrouver leurs familles. Et enfin pour les Denalis, ceux-ci avaient décider de ne plus habiter en Alaska puisque cela leur rappelerai trop souvent à Tanya et ils allaient donc déménager mais ils ne savaient pas encore où.

En tout cas nous étions à présent libres. Nous devenions à ce jour le clan le plus grand et nous nous faisions donc respecter puisque nous avions réussi à détruire les Volturis. Nous ne voulions pas diriger le monde des vampires mais nous n'avions pas le choix sinon ce serait le chaos sur le terre à cause des nouveaux-nés et des nomades. Nous surveillons donc mais sans plus puisque nous voulions garder notre famille et rester tous ensembles.

A partir de cet instant, nous étions tous réunis pour l'éternité et à jamais. Cette éternité se ferait dans le bonheur et sans plus aucune contrainte. Juste nous et notre vie. Qui aurait cru un jour que nous serions enfin en paix avec nous-même? Moi non en tout cas mais maintenant je le suis car j'ai une femme qui 'aime plus que tout au monde et une magnifique petite fille.

Tout le monde était dans le même état d'esprit. Bonheur et joie au rendez-vous pour l'éternité.

FIN


	43. Mot de la fin !

**Et voilà c'est terminé !!!**

**J'espère que cette fiction vous a plu.**

**Bisous à tous **

**Et merci pour vos reviews !!**

**Voilà mes blogs ou vous aurez toutes mes fictions et autres : (blog Skyrock mais les adresses ne fonctionnent pas )**

**sequestration. sky**

**repertoire-of-twi **


End file.
